Remnant's Prince
by STARK1LLR
Summary: Insomnia is the 5th kingdom in Remnant and King Regis Lucis Caelum sends his only son Noctis Lucis Caelum to Beacon to become a Huntsman. He is joined by his three friends and together they set off to Beacon. There Noctis will learn about what he is truly capable of with the help of his friends and a 15 year old in red. (On hiatus)
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I: Fateful Encounter**

Years ago Niflheim Conquered most of Remnant. Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo fell to the rule of Niflheim. The conquering of Remnant was all but assured until Insomnia joined in the war. Niflheim was considered to be the most advanced kingdom out of the 6 kingdoms, but it could not stand against the power of the crystal. The crystal is believed to have been sent down by the gods given to the people of Lucii. King Regis Lucis Caelum, the King of Insomnia gained magical abilities beyond anyone's comprehension, and created a magical barrier that all but assured their victory over Niflheim, in return the King of Insomnia is tasked to protect the crystal from those who would use its power for evil. Soon after Insomnia had joined the war Niflheim had fallen and their conquest ended. Years later and The kingdoms of Remnant have slowly but surely returned to the Kingdoms they had been and with the help of Insomnia, Remnant had lived in some peace. Joining together to fight the evil creatures of darkness the Grimm.

 **Kingdom of Vale, Beacon Academy**

King Regis has gone to Vale to visit an old friend. Ozpin the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, a school that trains teenagers to become Huntsman and Huntresses to fight the Grimm. King Regis Enters Beacon Academy and heads to an elevator that leads up to the Headmaster's office that is located at the very top of Beacon Academy and overlooks the school. The elevator opens and King Regis steps into the office. The office has the shape and look of a giant clock tower with book cases to the sides of the office and a single desk near the clock window.

"King Regis, it's been too long." Says a man hidden by the shadows of the moonlight. He steps out and reveals a man in his 40's wearing a dark green suit, with light green under it, he has a cane in his right hand, and has white hair.

"Far too long old friend." King Regis says as he shakes his old friend's hand. "

Do take a seat, your Highness."

"No, no. I'm staying long, Ozpin."

"And what do I owe the pleasure of the King's visit to my humble school?" Ozpin questions as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"I've come to ask for a favour."

"A favour?"

"Yes, my son, Noctis. I ask that you give him a chance to enter Beacon Academy."

Ozpin makes his way to the window and takes a sip of coffee. "And how old is my godson, now?" Ozpin asks as he takes a seat.

"He's 16 now."

"16? You know I do recall you telling me no when I had told you about him becoming a Huntsman, why the sudden change of heart?" He asks as he pours King Regis a cup of coffee.

King Regis takes the cup and his hand begins to shake. He takes a sip of the coffee and puts the cup down with his shaking hand. "I'm getting old, Ozpin. One day he will take my place as King of Insomnia, but first he must learn the dangers of the world, he must know what we the Huntsman fight against so that we may live in peace." King Regis looks at his friend with tired eyes. "I never wanted this kind of life for my son. But I'm afraid I have no choice."

Ozpin sighs and looks at Regis with a small but noticeable smile. "Very well it would seem I don't have much choice… Besides who am I to refuse a King? I can't guarantee that he'll be accepted, but I will give him the chance."

King Regis gets up from his seat with the help of his cane and shakes Ozpin's hand "Thank you, Ozpin. He's a lot stronger than I was when I was his age. I have no doubt he'll become a fine Huntsman"

"That I do not doubt, King Regis."

King Regis makes his way to the elevator and heads inside. Ozpin watches as King Regis leaves and walks to the window where he stares at the view of the half destroyed moon of Remnant. "I do wish you'd tell me the real reason for the change of heart, Reggie" Ozpin says as he sighs.

 **5th Kingdom of Remnant, Insomnia**

King Regis and his son Noctis sit down at a large table that separates them and have dinner. King Regis watches as his son pushes the vegetables on his plate off with a fork. "You know,, Noctis. You will have to eat your vegetables if you want to grow up healthy." King Regis says as he eats his vegetables to give Noctis an example.

"I hate vegetables, they're nasty" Noctis says with pure disgust as he pushes more vegetables off his plate.

King Regis looks at his son and puts his fork down " I've spoken to Gladiolus and he says you've gotten a lot better with your weapons and that there's nothing more he can teach you. He also agrees with me that you are ready for Beacon."

Noctis drops his fork in shock after hearing the last sentence "Really? B-But You have to be 17 to even register for Beacon. I still have a year before I'm 17."

"I've pulled some favours with the headmaster and he has agreed to give you the chance, but it's up to you to pass the entrance test."

"I-I'll try, father. B-But I thought you were against me becoming a Huntsman?"

King Regis gets up from the table and grabs his cane, He slowly makes his way to where his son is seated "I was once a Huntsman and it is not a peaceful life, but it will do you good to receive more training and discipline." King Regis says as he takes a seat next to Noctis. "I've also convinced Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis to join you at Beacon. Tomorrow you and Prompto will go into town and get the supplies you will need for Beacon. Is that understood?" "Yes, father" Noctis answers hesitantly.

 **The Next Day**

Noctis and his adopted brother Prompto head into town to gather supplies that they would need for Beacon. "Man Noct, I can't believe dad actually got all four of us into Beacon, that's so awesome!" Prompto yelled in happiness as he took pictures of some of the sights with his camera. Prompto is wearing his combat attire that consists of a black cheetah print pants, a white belt, black boots with red bottoms, a black sleeveless button up jacket, a black shirt with pixelated black and white designs on it, black fingerless gloves, and a black and white bandana tied on his upper right arm. Noctis is also wearing his combat attire that consists of black long shorts, a black shirt with skulls and crossbones that make up one giant skull, a black short sleeve button up shirt that he leaves unbuttoned, black boots that match Prompto's, and a black fingerless motorcycle glovelet on his left hand.

"Yeah,, I guess" Noctis says as he has his head down.

Prompto looks at his brother and punches him in his shoulder "Dude, what's the matter with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited. It's just the way dad sounded last night at dinner." Noctis pauses for a second as if he is in thought "It's just it felt like something was wrong, you know?"

"Dude, relax. He's probably just stressed out over the treaty ceremony. I mean who could blame him, it's Niflheim. I still can't believe they want to sign a treaty after everything they've pulled." Prompto looks at his brother who is not even paying attention to what he is saying and puts his arm around his younger brother "Dude seriously, I'm sure it was nothing. Or else he would've said something."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now say cheese"

Noctis looks up and sees Prompto pointing his camera at him and Prompto takes a picture of him "Dude, seriously" Noctis asked with an annoyed voice.

"What, we have to cherish these moments, Noct."

Suddenly a group of girls notice the young prince and group up around him "Can I take a picture with you?!" "Can you kiss me on the cheek? Just the cheek?!"

"I can't believe it's actually Prince Noctis!"

"He's so much cuter in person!"

After what seemed like forever to Noctis the girls were finally satisfied with the pictures he had taken with them and left him and Prompto to continue their business."I'm definitely not gonna miss that when we leave for Beacon" Noctis says with an annoyed sigh.

"I don't get why you're always complaining, Noct. If I had girls wanting to take a picture with me and wanted me to kiss them you would not hear me complaining."

"Tell you what, Prompto. You're welcomed to take my place anytime."

Noctis and Prompto continue to go store to store getting supplies, Noctis then looks up and notices the sun going down. He takes out his scroll and checks the time. "We should get going back to the palace. It's getting late, Prompto."

"Hold on, there's a dust shop that I want to go to so I can load up on some ammo."

"Fine, but try to make it fast I'm getting sleepy." Noctis says as he yawns to show how sleepy he is.

"Of course, your majesty" His brother says as he sarcastically bows to his brother. The two brothers head for a shop called "From Dust Till Dawn". The two head inside the shop that has dust crystals inside a case in front where the register is at and dust containers on the walls of the store. Prompto waves to the shopkeeper behind the counter "Hey Walter, did you guys get the shipment of the dust filled ammo for a .45 yet?" Walter points towards the back corner of the store "Sweet. Just give me a sec, Noct. I gots to feed my baby" Prompto says as he makes his way there as if he were a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry it up will ya?" Noctis says as he follows his brother. From the corner of his eye Noctis notices a girl around his age wearing a red cape, a black and red battle dress with her hood up and headphones on while reading a magazine. Noctis continues his way to the back of the store where Prompto is looking at different types of dust infused ammo.

"I can definitely use some more fire ammo" Noctis sighs knowing that he would take a while and heads to a nearby seat. "Lightning ammo? Well don't mind if I do!"

Noctis starts to doze off and closes his eyes.

The door to the dust shop opens and a man wearing a white trench coat with orange hair and smoking a cigar walks in followed by 3 men wearing identical black suits with red ties. The man with the orange hair makes his way to the counter and ashes his cigar on the floor. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop opened this late?" The man asks as one of the men in black take out a gun and points it at the shopkeeper.

"P-Please! Just take my lien and go!" The shopkeeper says as he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Shh shh shh shh. Calm down. We don't want your money. Grab the dust." The henchmen break the cases where the dust crystals are and take the crystals. 2 henchman grab empty cylinders and head to where the dust dispensers are and start to fill up the empty cylinders.

All the noise causes Noctis to open his eyes "And here I was starting to think I'd actually be able to take a nap." Noctis says in an annoyed voice. Prompto summons his gun and begins to make his way to the front of the store, but Noctis puts his hand in front of Prompto to stop him. "You stay here and finish shopping, I'll take care of them" Noctis says as he stands up and summons his Engine blade.

"A-Are you sure, Noct? Those guys have guns." Prompto said in a worried voiced.

"Yeah I'm sure, Prompto. Plus I had a big lunch so this will be my exercise." Noctis says with a grin on his face.

"Alright, if you say so." Prompto says as he desummons his gun. While Noctis and Prompto were talking about who was going to take care of the thugs one of them had noticed the girl reading a magazine, and he was making his way to her.

"Alright, kid. Put your hands in the air!" The henchman demanded as he pointed his blade to her back. The girl couldn't hear the henchman over the music she was listening to. "Hey, I said hands where I can see them! Do you have a death wish or something?" The girl once again ignores the henchman and annoyed he gets closer to her and turns her around.

She removes her hood showing that she had headphones on and he motions for her to take them off. "Yes?" The young girl asks as she removes her headphones.

"I said put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you… Robbing me" The girl asks

"Yes!" The henchman yells, annoyed.

"Ohhhhh" The young girl says as she has a smirk on her face. The girl then karate kicks the henchman to the front of the store and the man with the orange hair looks down at the unconscious henchman on the ground. He then motions for the other 2 henchman to go check it out. The girl then kicks one of the henchman out of the window of the shop and brings out her weapon. Which is a red scythe that also has a sniper rifle attached to it. She twirls the scythe and sticks it into the ground.

The guy with the orange hair and his henchman follow her out the shop. "Okay… Get her!" He yells at the henchmen. The 2 henchmen run at the girl who spins around her scythe and kicks the first henchman in the face and he falls to the floor. The second henchman comes from behind and kicks her in the back making her lose grip of her weapon. The henchman kicks the scythe away from the girl and towards the guy with orange hair. "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to play with such dangerous toys?"

"And didn't your parents teach you not to hit girls!" The henchman looked towards where the voice was coming from and sees a blue crystal like residue then sees Noctis as he hits him with the blunt side of his Engine blade.

The henchman that the girl had kicked was behind Noctis as the girl yelled "Look out!" Noctis turns to see the henchman about the swing his blade, but Noctis parries it, punches the henchman, and tosses him towards the henchman on the floor that was trying to get back up. Knocking them both unconscious.

Roman looks at the mysterious boy that just defeated too of his henchman and recognizes him "Well if it isn't the Prince! Isn't it a little late for you to be out here playing hero?"

"Prince?" The girl said the girl looking at Noctis, confused.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Noctis said as he points his Engine blade towards the man.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer" The man says looking at his watch. He points his cane at Noctis "I'm afraid this is where we part ways, Prince." He says as he fires a blast at Noctis, but he is able to absorb the dust blast with his Engine blade. He looks around and sees that he is escaping and helps the girl up and she goes pick up her weapon form the ground. "Are you alright?" Noctis asked the girl.

"I-I'm fine, thanks" She said trying to hide a blush.

Noctis turns to where the window was broken and sees Prompto standing there with the shopkeeper. "Prompto, make sure these guys don't go anywhere till the police arrive and make sure Walter isn't hurt"

"You got it, dude!" Prompto said as he gave his little brother a thumbs up.

Noctis summons his Engine sword and sees the man with orange hair making his way up a ladder. Noctis tosses his blade towards the ladder and warps to it, he then jumps the rest of the way up the rooftop.

"That was soooo cool!" The girl said as she looked at Noctis in amazement. She then used her weapon as a launcher to launch herself onto the roof.

The man with the orange hair turns to see both the girl and Noctis standing behind him. "Persistent bunch of brats!" He said, annoyed. An airship makes its way to the roof and picks up the man with the orange hair. The man then holds up a red gem "End of the line, children!" He said as he tossed the red gem Noctis braces his blade to absorb the blast, but a woman wearing a purple cape and a teacher's outfit appears in front of them both and brings out a riding crop.

She casts a spell and with it and an invisible shield protects them from the blast. Noctis and the girl watches her as she begins waving the riding crop and summons purple blast streaks and launches them at the airship.

The man with the orange hair is thrown off balance and gets to the cockpit. "We've got a Huntress!" He says to the lady wearing a red dress piloting the ship. The woman in red gets up and heads towards the back as the man with orange hair takes control. The Huntress then begins to glow purple and aims another blast at the airship, that creates a dark cloud above the ship. "What the hell is that" The man with orange hair asked in confusion as he looked at the dark cloud above him. The Huntress flicks her riding crop and hail begins to rain on the airship. The woman in red begins to fire bursts of fire at the Huntress, but she blocks the blasts, and they reform behind her and explodes knocking the huntress to the ground. The lady in red fires another shot at the downed Huntress, but Noctis absorbs the shot with his blade. Noctis desummons his weapon and summons 4 crystallized weapon that circle around him. His Engine blade, a broadsword, a lance, and a warhammer. "Now it's my turn" Noctis says as he aims his weapons towards the airship. He flicks his hand and the crystallized weapons launch at the ship and explode like missiles on contact which damages the airship. They begin to fly away and Noctis summons his Engine blade to go after them, but the Huntress stops him.

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph!" The young girl asks the Huntress with excitement in her eyes.

Noctis and the girl are taken into a interrogation room at a police station and are told to take a seat and to wait. Noctis takes a seat and immediately closes his eyes. The girl looks at Noctis and starts twiddling her fingers wanting to start a conversation with him "So… I-I'm Ruby." She said nervously.

"Noctis." He said with his eyes still closed.

"So… You're Prince Noctis?"

Noctis then opens one of his eyes and looks at Ruby with a confused face. "How'd you know?"

"W-Well that guy called you Prince and the Prince's name is Noctis and your name is Noctis so I just put two and two together, you know?" Ruby said rambling.

"Um… Yeah, sure." Noctis said with the confusion still on his face. Not from how she knew who he was, but how awkward she was with small talk.

The door then opens and in walks in the Huntress that had helped them. She is carrying a tablet and is pacing back and forth around the table Noctis and Ruby are sitting at. "I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." She said with a strict voice.

"They started it!" Ruby said as she looked at Noctis as a cue to back her up, but he just sits there leaning the chair back with his eyes closed.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home… With a pat on the back" Ruby smiles as she says this "And a slap on the wrist!" She said as she slapped down her riding crop on the table making Ruby jump.

Noctis sighs in annoyance and sits straight and puts his hands on the table "Listen lady, are we in trouble? Cause if not I 'd like to go home to my bed, cause it's been a long day."

"No, you're not in trouble, but there is someone who would like to meet both of you."

As she says that the door opens and a man with dark green walks in with a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate of chocolate chip cookies in his other hand. "Ruby Rose… You have… silver eyes" The man says as he leans in closer to Ruby.

"I… uh, um" Ruby said nervously and looking around the room.

The man then turns to Noctis "Noctis, my how you've grown. You look so much like your father now."

"Huh, do I know you?" Noctis said, confused.

"Well I would certainly would hope so. I am the one who baptised you.

"Baptised?... You must be Ozpin. The guy who was on my father's team when he was a Huntsman?"

"That very one." Ozpin said with a smile on his face. "I haven't seen you since you were just an infant." Ozpin then turns his attention back to Ruby "Now tell me, Miss. Rose. Where did someone as adorable as you learn to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" "U-Um… Signal Academy."

"Signal Academy?" Ozpin asked while taking a sip of coffee.

"Well one teacher in particular."

"I see…" Ozpin then puts the plate of cookies in front of Ruby. She hesitantly eats one, but then starts to eat them at a fast pace.

Ruby looks at Noctis and blushes "Um… Would you like a cookie, Noctis?" She said while trying to hide her blush from him.

"No, thanks I'm good." Noctis said as he chuckled.

"You see, I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow."

"That's my uncle Qrow!" Ruby said with her mouth full of cookies making her sentence hard to understand. Ruby then swallows the cookies and wipes her mouth "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing! Now I'm all like ooo wah! Wit'cha!" Ruby says while making karate poses and noises.

"So I've noticed" Ozpin says as he puts his coffee cup on the table and takes a seat across from Noctis and Ruby. "And what is an adorable girl like you doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well… I want to become a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Ozpin sorry to interrupt and everything, but I do have to finish packing for Beacon, can I go?" Noctis asked getting tired of just sitting there.

"Yes. You may go, Noctis. Tell your father that he was right. You are ready."

As Ozpin said this Noctis smiled a little but noticeable smile. He leaves the interrogation room and sees Prompto sitting in the waiting area sleeping. He goes up to him and slaps him till he wakes up

"I'm awake!" Prompto yelled. "It's about time, dude! I was dying of boredom!"

"Yeah, you're not the only one." The two of them head out of the police station and get into the car waiting for them to take them back to the palace.

 **The next morning**

Noctis is sleeping in his bed with his arms and legs spread on the mattress. His alarm goes off and he grabs it and turns it off. "5 more minutes" He mutters as he goes back to sleep. Gladiolus walks into the Prince's room and sees that he's still sleeping.

Gladiolus grabs Noctis by his feet and drags him out of bed. "Wake up, your Highness! It's almost time for us to go, but the King wants to have a word with us before we go."

Noctis gets up from the floor and gives Gladiolus a death stare that doesn't affect Gladiolus "Fine, let me go to a shower and I'll meet you guys in the throne room." Noctis said as he sighs in defeat. Gladiolus leaves Noctis' room and Noctis goes to take a shower.

 **Later**

Noctis walks into the throne room which has two carpeted stairs that lead to the throne on each side of the room as the throne is elevated from the ground. He sees Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus waiting for him. "You sure took your time, Noct." Ignis says looking back at Noctis. "Alarm didn't go off."

"More like you took it off." Said Gladiolus.

"Man, Noct. you missed a good breakfast!." Prompto says as he rubs his stomach in satisfaction.

"I bet I did." Noctis says as he yawns.

"For years I have seen you four boys grow into strong and capable young men." King Regis says gaining the attention of the four boys. Noctis steps forward in front of his brother and friends. "Now it is time for you four to go and pave your paths. Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis."

"Right." Noctis says, sounding a bit disappointed. Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis make their way out of the palace and start heading down the stairs to the car waiting for them.

"Guess this is it, we're actually leaving Insomnia!" Prompto says as he puts his arm on Noctis' shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so,"

"Your Highness!" Noctis turns to see his father and leader of the Kingsglaive Drautos heading down the stairs towards them.

"What now?" Noctis asks as he makes his way back up the stairs to meet his father half way.

"I fear I have left too much unsaid. You place a great burden on those who would bear it with you."

"You're one to talk."

"I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side." King Regis says as he looks at Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus.

"Indeed, your grace." Ignis says as he bows.

"We'll see that the prince becomes a fine Huntsman and warrior if it's the last thing we do!" Gladio says.

"Yeah, what he said!" Prompto says.

"Hate to break this up, but Cor's got the engine running and we don't want to miss our ride." Noctis says as he makes his way back down the stairs, he waves back at his father and Kingsglaive "Drautos, he's in your hands."

"And another thing. Do try to mind your manners around the teachers at Beacon. They're more strict than the ones you're used to. They won't take it easy on you just because you're a Prince of a kingdom."

Noctis walks back and sarcastically bows to his father "Your Majesty, as well. Try to mind your manners around our esteemed guests from Niflheim."

"You have no cause for concern."

"Nor do you."

"Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back."

"You think I would?" Noctis asks as he puts his hands on his waist.

"I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind."

"Don't know bout you, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Noctis turns to leave, but his father puts his hand on his shoulder, and Noctis turns around. "Take care on the long road ahead of you. Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis walks with you. Walk tall, my son."

 **Vale**

"So this is Vale, huh?" Noctis asks looking at all the shops.

"It's a lot smaller than Insomnia" Prompto says as he takes pictures of the buildings.

"Looks like the transit that'll take us to Beacon has arrived."

Noctis feels his stomach grumble from missing breakfast "You guys go ahead, I'll meet you guys there. I'm just gonna grab a quick bite to eat."

"We can wait for you if-" Gladiolus says but is interrupted by Noctis

"No, that's alright. You guys go ahead and make sure there's no assassin's waiting at Beacon for my arrival." Noctis says sarcastically.

"Of course, your Majesty." Prompto says while bowing. The three of them leave to the transit and Noctis looks for a place to eat.

He sees a burger shop across from the transit and decides to eat there. He goes to the place and orders a burger, he takes a seat and waits for his order to be delivered. "Okay, the next transit comes in 30 minutes. That's plenty of time to eat." Noctis says as he checks the schedules for the transits on his scroll. His order comes and he takes a fork and takes out the tomatoes, lettuce, and onions leaving only the patty and bacon. He finishes his food just in time for the transit to arrive and makes his way to the transit. He sees that he is the only one on the transit so he puts on his headphones and gets in a position to take a nap.

 **Later on the transit**

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" A blond girl says while hugging Ruby making it hard for her to breath.

"P-Please stop." Ruby says gasping for air.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang says as she puts Ruby down.

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean it was nothing? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees" okay? I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." "What's wrong with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited… I just." Ruby sighs and takes a pause "I just.. I got moved two years ahead. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby says as puts her head down. "But you are special!" Her sister says as she puts her arm around her younger sister.

Ruby then notices Noctis on one of the seats sleeping and blushes "He's here too!"

"Who is?" Her sister asks as she looks at the direction Ruby is looking at and sees Noctis "Whoa, who's that cutie?"

"That's Prince Noctis, he helped me out yesterday at the shop when it got robbed."

"You mean THE Prince Noctis?!" She then notices Ruby blushing as she looks at Noctis and grows a big smile on her face "Awwwwwwwwh looks like my little sister has her first crush!" "What? I don't know what you're talking about!" Ruby said nervously

"Sure you don't, little sis. I know what it looks like when a girl has her first crush."

Ruby's face then starts to turn redder than her cape "Yaaaang, s-stop it!"

"Why don't you go over there and talk to him?"

"He's napping and I don't want to bother him." The sister's attentions are then turned towards a broadcast that is playing close to them. After a few seconds the news broadcast is then interrupted by a hologram of the Huntress that had helped Ruby and Noctis.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Yang asks

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

Noctis wakes up from his nap after hearing about the robbery that he had stopped yesterday. He looks out the window and sees Beacon. "I hope Prompto got a picture of this" Noctis then puts his headphones away into his bag and gets ready for the arrival. He feels his scroll vibrate and looks to see Prompto is calling him "Hello?"

"Dude, where are you?"

"We just arrived at Beacon, I'll meet you guys in the auditorium."

"Alright, Noct. Try not to get lost cause this place is HUGE!"

Noctis puts his scroll back into his pocket and makes his way to the front of the transit. He then hears a familiar voice and turns to see Ruby and a blond girl frantically trying to get vomit off their shoes. "Looks like Ozpin let her in too." Noctis says as he gives her a little smile.


	2. Chapter II

**A/N**

 **Guest: Before the war Niflheim was more advanced than Atlas. It wasn't until after Niflheim's failed attempt at world domination that Atlas begin experimenting with androids. They started to experiment with androids that could possess aura so that what happened with Atlas wouldn't happen again.**

 **Guest II: No, Luna won't be in this fic. The way I plan on doing it is that I'd give the role of Luna to Ruby and she'd basically play that part in Noctis' story.**

 **Chapter II**

The transit arrives at Beacon and the new students make their way outside the transit. Noctis follows the group of students until he makes it out. "Wow…" Noctis says as he looks at the main building of Beacon Academy with awe. He begins exploring the outside of Beacon until he finds a nearby bench, he puts his bag down and takes a seat. "Man, Prompto was right. This place is huge." He said to himself as he took out his scroll and pulled up a map of the academy. Noctis then began to wince in pain as he felt pounding in his head causing him to lose grip of his scroll, but as soon as the pain had come it left just as fast. "I should've brought some medicine with me." Noctis says as he picks up his scroll. His thoughts are then interrupted by the sound of an explosion and shouting after. He picks up his bag and heads to where the commotion is coming from. He turns the corner and sees Ruby on the ground with a sad look on her face. "Hey, are you okay?" Noctis asks as he offers her a hand

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby replies as she takes Noctis' hand and gets up from the ground, she dusts herself off and looks up and sees that it was Noctis who had helped up her. Ruby begins to blush at the sight of Noctis' blue eyes and starts to stutter nervously as she speaks "S-So Noctis you wouldn't know how to get to the auditorium… would you?"

Noctis takes out his scroll and brings up a map of Beacon. "It's a good thing I got this map, huh?" Noctis said as he offered a smile smile to Ruby causing her to blush more.

"H-Hey is it okay if I join you guys?" A voice said from behind the two.

They turn around to see the blond haired guy who had vomited on the transit. "Hey, aren't you the guy that vomited on the transit?" Noctis asked causing the blond to look down in embarrassment and Ruby to chuckle.

"All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" The blond boy said as the trio made their way to the auditorium.

"Sorry, man. When you do something that embarrassing on your first day, Vomit boy is the first thing to pop up in most people's minds." Noctis said as he led the way.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet. Rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!"

"Do they really?" Noctis asked giving Jaune a skeptic look.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. What about the two of you? I haven't gotten any of your names."

"My name's Ruby Rose!" Ruby said with a huge smile on her face "and this is Noctis Caelum" She continued pointing at Noctis as he continued leading the way.

Jaune stops midstep and gasps causing Noctis and Ruby to stop and give him confused looks. "You mean, Prince Noctis? As in Prince of Insomnia?"

"Uh, yeah?" Noctis replies as he looks at Jaune with the same confused look "Is that a problem?"

"Uh, no your highness. I mean my lord… I mean…." Jaune stutters as he babbles.

"Jaune, you don't have to be formal with me. Here I'm just Noctis. Another Huntsman in training." Noctis tells Jaune trying to reassure him. "Alright?" Noctis asks

"Uh, yeah, sure… your High.. I mean Noctis."

"Good, now let's get going before we miss the assembly." Noctis says as he continues to lead the way.

"So, Noctis. What's it like to be a Prince?" Ruby asks as she walks side by side with Noctis.

"It's okay I guess. Why do-" Noctis then begins to feel the same throbbing pain in his head that he had felt earlier. He drops his scroll on falls to his knees while holding his head.

"N-Noctis are you okay?" Ruby asked with a concern voice. A vision then makes its way into Noctis' head, a vision of a tomb with the King of Insomnia's symbol above it.

"You must take back what's been taken" A disembodied voice says "Only you can save Remnant."

Noctis is brought back to reality by Ruby putting her hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, go get help!" Ruby says as she goes to Noctis' side

"I'm on it!" Jaune replies as he begins to make a run for help but is stopped by Noctis' voice. "No… I'm fine." Noctis says has he gets up with Ruby's help.

"Are you sure you're okay, Noctis?" Ruby asks her friend as she holds onto him.

"Really Ruby. I'm fine. Just a minor headache is all." Noctis says in a calm voice trying to reassure the crimson teen. Jaune picks up Noctis' scroll and hands it to him. "Thanks, Jaune." Noctis says as he takes his scroll and brings the map back up. "Come on, we don't want to miss the assembly."

Noctis and Jaune walk ahead of Ruby as she can't help but look at Noctis with worrying eyes "I hope you're okay, Noctis." The crimsonette says under her breath as she catches up with the Prince and the bumbling knight.

The trio make it to the auditorium where most of the new students had already made it to. The three of them stand around until Ruby notices her sister waving at her.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! Thanks for letting me tag along, Noctis. I would've gotten lost if it weren't for you."

"No problem, Ruby." Noctis says as he gives Ruby a small smile causing her to blush

"W-Well I'll see you two later!" Ruby says before she makes her way to her sister.

"Guess it's just you and me now, Huh Noctis?"

Noctis then notices Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis "Actually I gotta go too. See you Jaune." Noctis replies to the blond knight as he makes his way to his friends leaving him by himself. "How was the ride, your Highness?" Gladiolus asks as he sees Noctis walking towards them.

"It was pretty good, got to take a nap." Noctis replies as he yawns.

"Noct, I got some really great shots. Wanna see?" Prompto enthusiastically asks his little brother as he takes out his camera.

"Maybe, Later Prompto. Hey Specs, what exactly are we waiting for?"

"The headmaster. He's supposed to give a speech before we head off for the night." Ignis replies while adjusting his glasses.

Prompto brings out a tripod from his bag and begins to set it up earning an annoyed look from his little brother "Really Prompto?"

"Come on, Noct. This is our first big step to becoming Huntsman. We should cherish it with a picture!" Prompto tells his little brother as he finishes setting up the camera.

"Fine, but only one picture, Prompto." Noctis says as he puts his bag down. Gladiolus gets behind Noctis, Ignis goes to Noctis' left side, and Prompto goes to Noctis' right side. As soon as all four of them take their place Gladiolus grabs them and brings them in for a group hug and they take the picture.

Prompto grabs the photo and smiles "This is definitely going into the scrapbook!"

Their attention soon turn towards Ozpin as he makes his way across the stage to the mic with Glynda by his side. "I'll… Make this brief" The headmaster says as he looks at the crowd of new students "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will set you free of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step." Ozpin leaves the stage and Glynda walks up to the mic "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Sheesh, Noct. Ozpin is just like you. Nothing but sunshines and rainbows with the both of you." Prompto says as the four boys make their way to the ballroom.

 **That night**

The four boys gather in the ballroom and claim a little part of the ballroom for themselves. Noctis sets his sleeping bag and lays in it facing the ceiling, Ignis gets a book out and uses a candlestick as his light, Prompto and Gladiolus both take out their scrolls and start to play a game on it. Ignis looks up from his book and sees that Noctis is just staring at the ceiling "Noctis" Ignis calls but receives no answer "Noctis" Ignis calls out again, but this time throwing a piece of paper at the Prince.

"Huh?" Noctis says as he is brought back from his daydreaming.

"Is everything alright, Noctis?" Ignis asks Noctis seeing that he has finally caught the attention of the young Prince.

"Yeah, why?" Noctis replies as he adjusts himself to his side to face his friend.

"It just seems like something is bothering you."

"It's nothing, Specs. Just need some shut eye."

Ignis marks his book and puts it back into his bag and looks at Prompto and Gladiolus still on their scrolls "We could all use the shut eye since we have a big day tomorrow."

"Oh, come on Iggy. I've almost got him!" Prompto pleads.

"Not in your dreams, Prompto!" Gladiolus says as he pushes Prompto causing him to drop his scroll and lose the game. "What I tell you, Prompto? You can't beat me!" Gladiolus says as he ruffles Prompto's hair.

"No fair, you cheated Gladio!"

"Now that you two have finished, you should go to bed. We need to be well rested for whatever Ozpin has planned for the entrance exams."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, mom." Prompto mockingly tells Ignis as he gets into his sleeping bag. Soon all four them have fallen asleep and mentally prepare for tomorrow's entrance exam.

 **Later that night**

"Wake up, Prince Noctis"

Noctis wakes up to the call of the disembodied voice and finds that he is no longer in the ballroom at Beacon, but in the middle of a field filled with grass. "Where the hell am I?" He asks as he gets up from the ground and dusts himself off.

"You are home, Prince" The voice replies. Noctis is then taken to his home in Insomnia, but not how he remembers. The kingdom lays in ruins and has been overrun by Grimm. Noctis tries to summon his weapons but to no avail.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Noctis realizes that the Grimm are either ignoring him or do not sense him so he makes his way to the palace and sees that it is also in ruins. He runs up the steps and is met with the deceased body of his father, king Regis. "No, no this can't be happening!" Noctis shouts as attempts to pick his father's body up, but he is then transported to Beacon academy. The academy also lays in ruins and is overrun by Grimm. He sees the bodies of his dead friends and older brother. "Stop messing with my head!" Noctis shouts into the fire lit skies. Noctis closes his eyes and when he opens them he is back to the field where he had originally woken up.

"That is what will happen, Prince Noctis." The disembodied voice says as Noctis falls to his knees "But you can stop it… You're the only one that can."

"How? How can I stop that?" The crypt that Noctis had seen from his vision appears before him, but instead of being locked like it was it is wide open.

"Step inside and retrieve what belongs to you."

Noctis gets up from his knees and heads inside the crypt and sees that it is empty except for a coffin embodied with the likeness of a past king of Insomnia with his weapon at his chest. "Reach out, Noctis. Claim that which is yours."

Noctis puts his right hand out and reaches for the sword. The sword then crystallizes and floats above the coffin, the sword then plunges itself into Noctis and circles around him. "Wh-What just happened?" Noctis asks as he watches the sword circle around him.

"You have claimed one of the 13 arms. These will help you take back what has been taken. You must retrieve all 13 Royal Arms, then you will be strong enough to fulfil your destiny, young Prince. Remnant's survival lies with you."

The voice begins to fade away and Noctis wakes up back at Beacon in the ballroom covered in sweat. He grabs his scroll to check the time and sees that it is 2:38 am. He gets up and heads to the bathroom. He washes his face in the sink and looks at himself in the mirror. He then looks at his right hand and summons the weapon from his "dream" "What the hell?!" Noctis says as he looks at the sword. "So it was more than just a dream…" Noctis desummons the weapon and heads back to his sleeping bag. He sits on the sleeping bag and takes a glance at his friends and brother that surround him. "I promise… I will protect you guys. No matter what." He lays his head into his sleeping bag and stares at the ceiling until he eventually gives in to his exhaustion and falls back asleep.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III: Initiation**

It is the morning of Initiation and Noctis is the first of the students to wake up. He gets up from his sleeping spot and begins to pack up his sleeping bag. He grabs his supplies to take a shower and makes his way to the bathroom.

"I can do this." Noctis said as his looked at his reflection in the mirror "I have to do this. I can't let my friends down… I can't let my kingdom down."

Noctis takes a shower to wake himself up and heads to the locker rooms to get dressed into his battle attire. He summons the sword he had received in his "dream" and begins to examine it.

"I still can't believe that wasn't just a dream."

He desummons the weapon and puts the rest of his belongings into the assigned locker they had received. After putting his belongings into the locker he makes his way to the ballroom and sees that he is still the only one awake. He looks at his scroll and checks the time.

"It's only 5:45, the Initiation doesn't start till 6:30." Noctis says as he sighs in relief that he had time to relax himself before to Initiation and disappointment that he didn't use that time to get a bit more sleep. Noctis puts his scroll into his pocket and makes his way out of the building.

"Nothing like the smell of dew in the morning" Noctis said as he took in the fresh morning air.

He makes his way to a nearby bench and takes a seat, he grabs his headphones from his pocket and plugs it into his scroll. The young Prince closes his eyes and drowns in the music making his surroundings nonexistent as he sinks into the lyrics as he mentally prepares himself for the Initiation.

Ruby Rose wakes up from her much needed slumber and looks to her sister who is still fast asleep spread all over her sleeping bag.

"Yang, Yang. Wake up." The young scarlet says as she tries to wake her sleeping sister, but to no avail. "Guess I'll just wait till you wake up yourself." Ruby says giving up her futile attempt at waking her near comatose sister. Ruby turns to where Noctis and his friends had set up for the night and notices the young Prince missing from the group. She gets up from her sleeping bag and decides to get ready to look for Noctis. She heads to the locker room and changes from her black tank top and pink pajama pants into her battle attire. She grabs her Crescent Rose and closes the locker and heads out of Beacon's main building. She heads to the main courtyard and notices Noctis laying on a bench with his eyes closed and his headphones on.

"Maybe I should just leave him alone." She says to herself as she sees that Noctis seems like he doesn't want to be bothered. Ruby begins to head back inside, but stops as she opens the door.

"Maybe he needs the company." She said as she tried to convince herself to go and start a conversation. She closes the door and makes her way to Noctis.

"Hey, Noctis."

Ruby doesn't receive a response so she gives his shoulder a push which causes Noctis to open his eyes and pulling him away from his safe haven that was his music.

"Yeah?" Noctis said as he took out one of his headphones and sat up straight. "What's up?"

"Is it okay if I join?" The redhead asked as she pointed towards the seat next to Noctis.

"Go for it."

Ruby removes Crescent Rose and puts the scythe next to her foot as she takes the seat next to Noctis. ""So what are you doing up so early?" She asked the young Prince.

Noctis rubs his eyes trying to fully open them as he tries to show interest in the conversation that he was forced into "Couldn't sleep so I came out here to sort of clear my head."

"Oh" Ruby replied sheepishly "Guess I interrupted."

"No, it's fine. I probably would've slept through the whole initiation if you hadn't" Noctis said as he gave her a little smile that made the young huntress in training's heart start to flutter.

"What are you doing up so early, Ruby?"

It takes a few seconds for Ruby to realize that she had been continuing to look at Noctis and that he had asked her a question that she had not heard. She looks at Noctis and sees that he is waiting for her answer and she begins to blush in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry Noctis, Wh-What did you say?"

"I was just wondering why you were awake so early."

"O-Oh well, I guess I'm just a bit nervous for the Initiation so I couldn't really get that much sleep."

"You shouldn't be nervous, Ruby." Noctis reassured her as he gave her another warming smile that further added to her already blush filled face. "I've seen you in action, it's no wonder Ozpin let you attend Beacon 2 years ahead. You'll pass the Initiation with flying colours." The compliments that Noctis had given Ruby not only encouraged her, but also further deepened the red on her face.

"Th-Thanks, Noctis. That actually makes me feel a lot better."

"No worries, Ruby." Noctis checks his scroll and gets up from his seat "Hey, Ruby. I'm gonna head to the cliff that Ozpin wanted us to meet at. Wanna join?"

"I'd love to, but I'm gonna meet up with my sister." Ruby replied as she tried to hide her blushing face from the one who made it that way. "I'll meet up with you there,okay?"

"Sure thing, Ruby." Noctis makes his way to the cliffs leaving the scarlet teen trying to flush her face of the blush.

 **Emerald Forest**

Noctis makes it to the cliff and takes in the scenery of the forest in front of him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Noctis turns to Ozpin walking towards him with a cup of coffee in one of his hands.

"It sure is." Noctis said as he turned back towards the forest. A silence surrounds the two as they take in the scenery as the sun begins to rise.

"Did your father ever mention me?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip from his cup.

"Not really." Nocti replied as he took a seat on the edge of the cliff "He never really mentions anything from back when he was a hunter."

"Makes sense, really." Ozpin says as he takes a seat next to his godson. "Your father never wanted the life of a Huntsman for his heir. He always intended for you to live a life of peace and safety in the palace."

"And what do you think caused for the sudden change of heart?"

"To be honest with you, I don't really know. Your father never was really easy to read." Ozpin continues to look at the rising sun "Me and your father were never really that close when we first were assigned in each other's team."

"Really, why?" Noctis asked giving the headmaster an interested look "Whenever my father did talk about when he was a Huntsman he would mention that you two were like brothers."

"You see, Noctis. Your father was always a role model to other Huntsman. Every girl wanted to be with him, and every guy wanted to be him."

"So you didn't like him because he got a lot of girls?" Noctis asked raising his eyebrow.

"Not just that. I always came in 2nd after your father so I had always viewed your father as a rival rather than teammate."

"And what changed?"

"He saved my life."

The sound of footsteps are then heard from a distance heading towards the cliffs that Ozpin and Noctis were at.

"Looks like the rest of the students have finally come" Ozpin said as he stood up. "Looks like story time will have to continue later" Noctis gets himself up and heads to one of the platforms and wait for everyone else to get to their platform.

"Woah, Noct. You're actually here first!" Prompto says in a sarcastic tone "It's a christmas miracle!"

Noctis grabs Prompto and puts him in a headlock "You wanna say that again, Prompto?"

"Ow Ow Ow Ow! Dude, the hair!" Prompto shouts as he tries to escape the headlock. Noctis lets go of Prompto and laughs as he tries to fix his hair.

"Hey, Noctis. I told your friends that you were gonna be here already so they wouldn't worry about looking for you or anything." Said a familiar redhead as she made her way to Noctis and his friends.

"And we appreciate it Miss. Rose." Ignis said giving her a bow as thanks.

"You can just call me Ruby… uh."

"His name is Ignis" Noctis said answering Ruby's question before she could ask it "And the big guy next to him is Gladio, and I'm sure you've already met my older brother, Prompto."

"It's nice to meet you guys!" The redhead said as she waved at them with a friendly smile on her face. She grabs her sister and shoves her in front of the 4 boys "This is my older sister, Yang!"

Yang looks at the 4 guys and gives Prompto a seductive smile "Hey, cutie."

Prompto looks at Noctis thinking that she had been talking to him and notices Yang looking at him "Wait… Me?" Prompto asks as he points at himself.

"Yes you!" Yang replied as she giggles at his innocence and continues to give him the same seductive smile. Her attention is then turned towards Noctis as she recognizes him from the transit that had brought them to Beacon. "So you must be the Prince Charming that my baby sister has a crush on."

"Huh?" Was all Noctis could mutter as he blushed at Yang's statement about him.

"Sh-She's crazy, Noctis. I don't know what she's talking about. I think she's still half asleep or something!" Ruby muttered in one big continuous almost incoherent sentence while trying to cover her big sister's mouth and hide her blush.

Ozpin then cleared his throat to get the attentions of all the students that were present. The group of students made their way to their individual platform and stood on them as Ozpin addressed them.

"If everyone is here I would like to get started." Glynda makes her way to Ozpin's side and hands him a small tablet. "Thank you, Glynda." He gives his coffee mug to Glynda and she steps to the sidelines as Ozpin continues to address the students. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda then walks up to the students and continues where Ozpin had left off "Now, I'm sure many of you heard rumours of the assignment of teams well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today."

"What?!" Was all Ruby could say as she began to have a mini panic attack at the revelation of the teams.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin explained as he walked up and down the line of students waiting to begin their Initiation. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"What?!" Ruby shouts in panic as the sound of her world breaking apart is heard over her groaning.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die"

The last part of Ozpin's "Speech" brings a shiver to Prompto's spine as he turns to his little brother "Hey, Noct. Do me a favour and find me before the grimm do, okay?" Prompto tells his little brother with a shutter present in his voice.

"No problem, Prompto." Replies his little brother as he gives him a grin.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an old abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one of the relics and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard your relic as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune hesitantly raises one of his hands "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good! Now take your positions."

A few students are launched into the forest as Noctis and his friends take their stances preparing to be launched. Jaune still has his hand up as he tries to catch Ozpin's attention.

"I've um.. Got a question, sir. So, this landing strategy thing. Uh… Wh-What is that? Are you like dropping us off?" Jaune asked

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin said in his same monotone voice

"Oh, uh I see. So like did you hand out parachutes or something?"

"No, you'll be using your own landing strategy."

Noctis watches as his 3 friends are launched into the forest and seeing that he is next he crouches so that he can prepare for the launch He looks to his side and sees that Ruby is clearly terrified about the assignment of teams. "Ruby, you'll be fine. Trust me." Noctis says in a reassuring voice while giving her the same warm smile that had caused her heart to flutter and giving her the same results this time around.

"Thanks, Noctis." Ruby says in a soft, shy voice while returning his smile.

Noctis is then launched into the sky and lets gravity take over until he sees a clearing under him and a lone Beowulf. He summons his Engine Blade and tosses it towards the Beowulf on the ground, he then warps to his weapon and lunges it into the Beowulf using the grimm to soften his landing. He desummons his Engine Blade and hops off the grimm as it begins to disintegrate. "'That… Was actually pretty fun." He looks overhead and sees Prompto flying through the air screaming in joy "He seems like he's enjoying himself." Noctis begins to make his way towards the abandoned temple, but stops in his tracks as he begins to feel the same throbbing pain in his head that he had felt the other day.

"No, no, not right now!" Noctis yelled as he fell to his knees with his hands clenching at the temples of his head. Another vision begins to form inside Noctis' head. He sees a large titan like shape holding up a meteor. The titan begins to speak to Noctis in another language "Damn it, get out of my head!" He shouted as he continued to clench his head in pain.

3 Ursas begin to creep up on the young Prince as he is on his knees, helpless. One of the Ursas lunge at Noctis when it is shot in the head, killing it instantly. The remaining 2 Ursas turn towards the one who had killed their ally and see Prompto loading his gun with 6 regular bullets. The 2 Ursas lunge at Prompto in unison, he slides under one of the Ursas and fires 3 shots at its underbelly as he slides under, killing it. The last Ursa turns to attempt another lunge, but is stop by a bullet into its leg causing it to fall to the ground. Prompto walks up to it, puts his foot on its head and fires his last 2 shots into it.

"Hey, Noct. You're supposed to find and rescue me, remember?" Prompto jokes as he helps his little brother to his feet.

"Thanks, Prompto." The young Prince responds with a light chuckle.

"Eh, no biggie. But seriously, are you okay?" Prompto asked with concern in his voice.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, Prompto. Just a little headache, that's all. Come on we should meet up with Gladio, and Ignis."

"Should we just go to the abandoned temple? I mean knowing Iggy that's what he would do rather than wasting time looking for us in the forest." Prompto said as he reloaded his weapon.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Noctis and Prompto make their way to the temple killing a few grimm on the way. They head to the clearing and see the temple and see Ruby's older sister and a girl wearing a black bow with her.

"How bout a cute little pony?" The blond asked her partner as she picked up a Knight chess piece.

"Sure" Her partner responds in the same monotone voice that Ozpin uses, but offers a small smile.

Yang notices Noctis and Prompto heading towards them and gives Prompto the same seductive smile from before and looks at Noctis "Well if it isn't my sister's Prince Charming and his cute friend!"

"Wha-What?" Noctis said as a blush started to form on his face. Yang goes up to the young Prince and playfully punches him in his shoulder causing Noctis to wince a bit.

"Oh, nothing." Yang says with a sing songy voice. She then turns her attention back to the Prince's brother "Hey, cutie."

"U-Uh hey, u-um what's up?" Prompto said as he began to form the same tint of red on his face as his brother.

Yang puts her arm around the girl in black earning an annoyed look from said girl "This is my partner, Blake! Blake, this is Noctis and his cute brother Prompto."

"Hello Noctis, and Prompto." Blake said in an emotionless tone.

"Hey"

"Yo!"

"Hey Prompto, maybe we should go get our relic?" Noctis said as he made his way to the pedestals that held the relics. He picks up a white King chess piece and tosses it to his brother.

"A King piece, fitting."

Suddenly Jaune can be heard screaming in a high pitch voice from a distance from where they were at "Oh no, Noct! There's a girl in trouble!" 3 beowulves make their to the temple and creep around the 4 Hunters in training. Yang and Blake prepare for a fight, but Prompto stops them.

"I'll handle them, ladies." Prompto says as he summons his weapon and holsters it at his side, earning another seductive smile from the blond brawler.

"I love a guy who can take charge."

Prompto faces the 3 beowulves as they creep around him and he gets in a western stance. And hovers his hand over his holstered gun. "It's high noon." The 3 Beowulves lunge towards Prompto in unison and he quickly draws his gun and quickfires 2 shots in each of the Beowulves heads and they disintegrate as they pass him. He twirls his gun with his finger and holsters the gun back at his side and walks back to his brother.

"Nice shooting there, cowboy." Yang compliments Prompto as he passes her and gives him a wink.

"You just had to show off, didn't you?"

"Just a little." Prompto replies giving his brother a smirk.

Blake then looks up to the sky and sees someone falling "Um, Yang. Isn't that your sister falling from the sky?"

"Huh?" The blond said in a confused voice. She looks to where Blake was looking and sees her baby sister actually falling from the sky.

"Heads uuuuuuuuup!" Ruby shouts as she falls and flails her arms. Noctis summons his Engine blade and prepares to toss it so that he could catch Ruby until Jaune comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby sending them both into a tree. "Owwwww… What was that?" Ruby says as she shakes her head to rid of the dizziness.

"Eh-hem."

Ruby looks down and sees Jaune hanging upside down in a tree branch under her.

"Hey, Ruby…"

"Your sister just fell from the sky." Blake tells her partner as she stares at the scene that just took place.

"I…" Yang starts but is interrupted when crashing noises are heard from inside the forest, and an Ursa comes out with its claws slashing everywhere, but then a pink energy hits it in the back and it hits the ground.

"YEEE HAWWWW!" Says a young girl with orange hair as she gets off of the Ursa. "Awwww it's broken." She says as she examines its body.

"Nora! Please… Don't ever do that again." Says a teen guy with black hair and pink lines in his hair as he tries to catch his breath. He looks around to find his partner, but she is nowhere to be found.

Nora appears at the temple with the relics and stares at a Rook piece. "Ohhhhhhh." She takes the Rook piece and balances it on her head while singing "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!"

Nora stops singing and drops the chess piece into her hand "Coming, Ren!" Nora says as she skips to her partner, Ren.

"Did that girl just ride an Ursa?" Blake asked to no one in particular.

"I…" Yang begins again, but is again interrupted as a girl in Spartan stylized armour and with red hair comes running in with a Deathstalker chasing her.

"Jaune!" The redhead screams.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouts back as he still hangs from the tree. Ruby stands up from the tree and looks down to see the monster under her. "Whoa!" The scarlet teen says as she runs off the branch and lands in a roll. Leaving her blond friend stuck in the tree.

"Ruby!" Jaune whines as he sees Ruby off the tree.

"Ruby!" Shouts Yang in glee as she sees her sister is safe.

"Yang!" Ruby shouts as she goes in to hug her sister.

"Nora!" Nora shouts as she gets in between the two sisters.

"Noctis, Prompto!"

The two brothers turn towards the voice and they see Ignis and Gladiolus making their way towards them. "Ignis, Gladio! Glad to see you two in one piece" Noctis says as him and his brother make their way to the relics to meet up with their friends. Ignis picks up an identical chess piece of Noctis' and Prompto's.

"We have our relics, we should regroup with everyone else." Ignis says as he puts the relic away.

"Right." The 3 friends agree.

The 4 friends head back to the rest of the group and sees that everyone has gotten their pieces and there is a Deathstalker circling around the group and a Nevermore circling them in the sky.

"Great! The gang's all here, now we can die together!" Yang sarcastically says.

"Not if I can help it!" A redheaded teen says as she lets out a battle cry and rushes towards the Deathstalker with her scythe in hand.

"Ruby, wait!" Her sister screams as she watches her sister dash for the oversized Grimm.

Ruby continues to rush towards the Deathstalker, she fires Crescent Rose to give her additional momentum and charges at the grimm with full speed, before she could get close enough to the Deathstalker it hits her with its stinger, sending her back and tumbling to the ground. Ruby gets up slowly as she tries to recover from the hit "D-Don't worry, totally fine!" Seeing that she didn't have a chance against the Deathstalker in a one on one battle, Ruby holsters her scythe and begins to retreat back with the rest of the group. Before she could make her way back to the group the Nevermore above the students fires a barrage of sharp feathers at Ruby as she tries to flee and Yang who is reaching out to her sister. One of the feathers pins Ruby's cape to the ground trapping her, and another feather lands right in front of Yang stopping her from reaching her younger sibling.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yells as her voice is filled with for fear.

"I'm trying to!" Ruby replies as she desperately pulls at her cape, but unable to get it out beneath the pinned feather. The Deathstalker begins to approach Ruby and raises its stinger preparing for the killing blow.

"Ruby!" Yang cries knowing that all she can do is helplessly watch as her sister is skewered by the Grimm.

Ruby closes her eyes and awaits her death from the Deathstalker, a few seconds pass and the killing blow never makes it to the scarlet teen. Ruby still has her eyes shut and all there is is silence and the relieving sighs of her older sister. She opens her eyes and looks up as the Deathstalker is only a few feet away from her, she looks to the stinger and notices that it is gone. She sees a crystal like residue where the stinger should be and looks to the side of the Deathstalker and sees the person behind the missing stinger.

Noctis summons a battleaxe and slams it down into the Deathstalker's head, crushing its skull and killing it instantly. He then summons his Engine blade and cuts the feather, freeing Ruby. "Don't ever do something that stupid ever again, okay Ruby?"

Ruby looks up to her saviour and puts her head down in shame, knowing that if it weren't for the Prince she would be dead. "I-I'm sorry, Noctis." Noctis pats her on the head and makes his way back to the rest of the students who reward Noctis' sudden actions with looks of disbelief and amazement of the young Prince's ability to kill a Deathstalker in one blow and awe at the kindness that the Prince had shown contrary to his appearance and uninterested attitude.

Yang runs to her younger sister and embraces her in a bear hug. "I'm so happy you're okay!" She lets go of her younger sister as she gasps for air and gives her a sly smile "I guess Noctis really is your Knight in shining armour."

"Sh-Shut up, Yang!" Ruby tells her sister as she begins to blush "He might hear you!"

"You are such a child!" A girl wearing an almost identical combat skirt as Ruby but has it all white and blue says as she walks up to Ruby.

"Weiss?"

"You need to stop trying to show off!"

"I-I'm not trying to show off! I just want you to know that I can do this." Ruby says as she drops her head in shame and sadness.

"You're fine" Weiss says as she crosses her arms.

"Huh?" Ruby asks as she gives Weiss a confused look.

Weiss sighs and uncrosses her arms and walks closer to Ruby "I know I can be difficult at times, but if we're gonna be a team we have to act like one. So… If you promise to stop trying to show off… I'll be nicer. Deal? Weiss says as she holds out her hand towards Ruby

"Uhhh.. Y-Yes! Deal!" Ruby replies with joy in her voice as she shakes Weiss' hand in agreement.

"Good."

"Uhhhh guys that thing is circling back!" Jaune screams grabbing the attention of the newly formed friends. They both look to Jaune who is pointing towards the Nevermore.

"I suggest we leave and avoid a battle." Ignis says as he takes out the relic "Collecting these relics was the mission and we've all achieved that. So there is no need to stick around and fight that thing."

"He's right." Ruby agrees "We should really avoid a fight with that thing."

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune says happy that he wouldn't have to fight the Nevermore.

The group makes their way out of the temple ruins in the jungle and come across an abandoned are filled with ruins of houses. Gladiolus turns towards the direction the group had come through and notices the Nevermore is no longer behind them. "Uh, guys. There's no Nevermore."

The rest of the group stop in their tracks and turn to confirm what Gladiolus had just said.

"That's not good." Noctis says as he summons his Engine blade "If a Grimm disappears out of nowhere then that most likely means a bigger one just took its place."

The rest of the group draws their weapons and prepare for a fight. The ground then begins to shake and out of the forest from where they came from comes a giant Grimm that has the lower half of a giant snake and the upper half of a human with four arms and blade like claws.

"Wha-What the hell is that?!" Prompto says as he tries to keep his hand steady from trembling with fear.

Ozpin looks at the Grimm that just appeared before the students and a look of fear is present on his face. The appearance of the Grimm caused Ozpin to drop his coffee mug as he turns to Glynda who is also watching from her own tablet. "Glynda, go and get the teachers, now! We have to get those students out of there immediately!"

Glynda looks at Ozpin with a concerned expression as she had never before seen ozpin act as afraid as he is "Ozpin, what type of grimm is that?"

Ozpin continues to monitor the students through his tablet as they engage in battle with the grimm. "That's no ordinary grimm, that is what is known as a Daemon. Grimm made up of pure darkness and evil. They cannot be killed with regular weapons."

Upon hearing this Glynda shows the same expression of fear on her face that Ozpin wore. She quickly dashed towards the school as quickly as she possibly could as Ozpin grabbed his cane."

"I won't let my students meet their end this way."

 **Back with the group**

"Our weapons are damaging it, but it heals as quickly as it is attacked." Ignis says as he tries to catch his breath.

"What should we do?" Pyrrha asked as she helped Jaune up from the ground.

Noctis looks to his friends and sees that they are barely holding on against the grimm. He looks to Ruby and sees that she is terrified. "Get out of here."

"What?" Ruby asks as she uses Crescent Rose to pick herself up from the ground "What are you saying, Noctis?"

"I'll hold it off while you guys get back to the cliff and warn Ozpin." Noctis says as he watches Ren, Nora, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Blake fighting the grimm.

"There's no way we're letting you fight this thing alone!" Ruby yells in protest.

"Don't you get it, Ruby? If we don't do something that thing will make its way to Beacon. If we all stay here and fight we'll die and no one will be able to warn Ozpin. So go."

Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto make their way to their friend's side with their weapons drawn.

"Don't worry, Ruby we'll be right here fighting with him." Prompto reassured Ruby giving her a warm smile.

"N-No way, Prompto. You guys should go with them."

"And let you take all the glory? No way." Gladiolus says as he rests his greatsword on his back.

"Besides we promised the King that we would stay by your side, no matter what" Ignis says as he adjusts his glasses.

"So you guys go and make sure the teachers come and save our asses." Noctis says as he turns towards the grimm with his friends at his side.

Ruby and the rest of the group reluctantly agree and make their way to the cliffside "Please don't die Noctis" Ruby mutters under her breath as she leads the way.

Noctis looks to his friends as they ready their weapons "Let's make sure this thing doesn't hurt any of our friends."

Ignis, Gladiolus, and Noctis rush at the grimm's sides as Prompto gives them covering fire by shooting at its head causing it to cover its face and getting the attention away from the three. Noctis and Gladiolus slash at its sides using their greatswords and Ignis slashes it on its back using his lance. The grimm uses its tail to slap Ignis away and then slaps Gladiolus and Noctis towards Prompto, landing on their backs. Noctis gets back up and summons his Engine blade and warps to the front of the grimm and prepares to slash at its face, but he is slapped away by its tail again.

"Are you okay, Noctis?" Ignis asks as he covers his friend.

"There's no way we can fight this thing." Prompto says as he helps his brother to his feet. "We have to get out of here!"

Noctis gets back to his feet and summons his Engine blade again "Then go! But I'm staying, there's no way in hell I'll let that thing make it to Beacon. I'll fight it with everything I have!" Noctis rushes at the grimm and the grimm slashes at Noctis with its blade like hands, Noctis tosses his blade into the air and warps to it, dodging the attack. The grimm then begin to slash at Noctis in the air, but Noctis parries all of its attacks. He goes for a backhand attack, but is hit by the Grimm's tail and is sent into a tree knocking him unconscious."

"Noctis!" Prompto yells as he sees his little brother's body hitting the tree at a high momentum. The remaining three friends begin to fight off the grimm hoping to give Noctis a chance to recover. They surround the grimm and are about to attack, but the grimm uses its tail to keep them at bay and at a distance leaving them unable to attack. The grimm then smacks all three of them in one swoop sending them flying and tumbling to the ground.

"D-Dammit." Gladiolus says as he struggles to stand back up "There's no way we'll be able to last any longer against that thing."

The grimm then turns towards the tree that Noctis was thrown to and sees that he is not there. The grimm looks around and out of nowhere Noctis' Engine blade pierces the Grimm's chest. Noctis then warps to his blade and jumps into the air and summons the sword he received in his "dream" and slashes at the grimm's face. Causing the grimm to shriek in pain. Noctis sees that the damage he has done to the grimm isn't healing like the other attacks.

"This sword must be able to kill it." Noctis thinks to himself as he holds the sword in his hand.

"Noct!" Prompto shouts as he has a smile on his face. "I thought you were dead!"

"Sorry, just needed a little shut eye." Noctis says as he gives his brother a smirk, and summons his arsenal as they circle around him in their crystallized forms. The grimm charges at him and slashes at him, but Noctis warps overhead of the grimm and starts slashing at it using his crystallized weapons. Noctis lands on his feet and faces the grimm. The grimm then lunges at Noctis at high speed but he tosses his weapon into the air and warps to it, the grimm then begins to slash at Noctis, but Noctis warps away from every attack. He warps above the grimm and summons the sword from his dreams and plunges towards the grimm. The grimm begins to slash, but Noctis is too fast and cuts off one of the grimm's arms. The grimm becomes outraged and slashes uncontrollably and lands a hit on Noctis and sends him to the ground tumbling.

His friends stand in front of him with their weapons drawn ready to fight the grimm once again.

"You're not in this fight alone, Your Majesty." Gladiolus says as he helps Noctis to his feet.

"It's not over yet." Ignis says as he watches the grimm's movements.

"We've got your back Noct." His brother tells him as he reloads his gun.

Ignis turns to Noctis as Noctis summons a sword that Ignis had never seen before "Are you ready, Noctis?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's finish this."

Noctis and Ignis charge at the grimm, Noctis has the sword and Ignis summons his lance. They leap at the grimm and manage to cut off 2 of its arms off. The grimm shrieks in pain and stumbles back.

"We have to hurry before its arms grow back!"

The grimm then uses its tail to slap Noctis and Ignis away.

"We have to do something about that damn tail!" Ignis yells as he stumbles back to his feet.

Noctis looks at Gladiolus and Ignis. "Prompto I need you to give me some covering fire!"

"No, Problem, Noct."

"Gladio, Specs. You two are with me. I have a plan. Follow my lead."

Noctis rushes towards the grimm as Prompto begins to fire at it taking the attention off of them. Noctis rushes towards it with Gladiolus in front of him and Ignis to the side. "Gladio, now!" Gladiolus summons a shield and sets it on his back so that Noctis can jump off of it he gets low and allows Noctis to get on the shield. Gladiolus gives Noctis a boost into the air "Ignis, Lance!" Ignis summons his lance and tosses it to Noctis. He catches it and plunges it into the grimms tail pinning it to the ground and unable to move.

"Nice one, Noct!" Gladiolus says as he pats Noctis on the back.

"It's not over yet!"

Now that the grimm is unable to move Gladiolus rushes in with his greatsword and cuts off the grimm's remaining arm. Noctis then slices the grimm in the back and Prompto fires at its face.

"It's time we end this, Gladio!"

Gladiolus takes Noctis by his hand and tosses him at the now defenseless grimm. With the momentum from the throw Noctis is able to cut off the grimm's head in one clean swoop.

Prompto watches as the headless grimm falls to the ground and his brother takes a seat, leaning on the grimm. "We did it?... WE DID IT!" Prompto yells as he throws his hands in the air in triumph.

Noctis then feels his aura begin to drain and winces in pain "Ahhh… What the hell?" Gladiolus and Ignis takes seats next to him and catch their breath.

"You did a good job, Noct. We'll make a Huntsman out of you yet." Ignis said as he cleaned his glasses.

Prompto sets up his tripod and puts his camera on it. "Our first big kill. We have to take a picture!" Prompto goes to his brother's side and puts his arm around him and the four friends take the picture. Prompto goes to his camera and takes a look at the picture and notices for the first time in a picture, his little brother was actually smiling "This one is definitely going in the scrapbook."

The four boys then begin to relax and take in the fresh air from the trees around them. Ruby, the rest of the group, and teachers of Beacon rush into the ruins with their weapons drawn ready to aide the four boys only to be welcomed by the sight of the four boys sitting in front of the disintegrating body of the grimm.

Noctis turns towards the group of Huntsmen and Huntresses and points towards the disintegrating body behind them "You guys missed one hell of a party."

 **Later during the team assigning ceremony**

The school stadium is filled with students awaiting the assignments of teams for the first years. The hologram behind the stage shows the pictures of the four students being assigned their team with their name under their picture. Then when all four students are called they are given their team name which is then shown at the bottom of all four students' pictures.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewig. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL, led by… Cardin Winchester." The room of students begin to applaud as the boys' pictures are shown on the screen followed by their team name.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR, led by… Jaune Arc."

Nora jumps and hugs Ren and Jaune gives Ozpin a confused look.

"L-Led by?"

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin says as he offers Jaune a smile.

Pyrrha smiles at Jaune and gives him a friendly punch on the shoulder, which causes Jaune to fall over and the room of students to laugh.

Next up, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose."

Noctis goes to Ruby and pats her on the back causing her to blush.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang says as she hugs the air out of her sister, while Weiss seems upset by Ruby's appointment of leader.

"And finally, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Prompto Argentum. Ignis Scientia. Gladiolus Amicitia. The four of you retrieved the white king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team PING, led by… Noctis Lucis Caelum!

Ruby runs up to Noctis and gives him a hug "Congratulations Noctis!"

Noctis looks down at Ruby and blushes "U-Uh thanks, Ruby."

Ruby realizes what she is doing and pulls away from Noctis and looks away "S-Sorry, Noctis."

Prompto then grabs his little brother and drags him with the rest of his team to take their first official team picture. "Hey Ruby, can you take the picture?"

"Y-Yeah, sure!" Ruby grabs Prompto's camera and waits for them to get into position. "Say cheese!"

The four members of Ping say cheese and Ruby takes the picture.

 **Later that night in Ozpin's office**

Ozpin stands by his clock like window as he stares at the moon. He takes a seat in his chair and replays the footage of team PING's battle with the Daemon. Glynda exits the elevator and walks up to Ozpin's desk and sees that he is watching the footage. "Ozpin, if Daemons can't be killed with regular weapons how were those boys able to kill it?"

Glynda turns his computer screen so that Glynda can clearly see the video "Tell me Glynda, what do you see in Noctis' hand as he dismembers the Daemon?"

Glynda looks closely at the video and clearly sees what weapon Ozpin is talking about "I-It can't be… Is that."

"Yes. It's the Sword of The Wise. One of the 13 Royal Arms."

"Then that means…"

"Precisely." Ozpin gets up from his chair and walks back to the clock like window and stares at the moon above him. "The legend is starting to dawn on us, and soon all of Remnant will be engulfed in darkness."

"And Noctis…"

"He's the only one that can save Remnant. He's the one the legend prophesied about. The Chosen king, the one that will lead Remnant out of the darkness."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter IV

**Jeff- I know Daemons only come out at night, but with the way I want the story to go I am changing a few things that differ from the game. And Niflheim students attending would be interesting, I'll think about how I can incorporate that into the story.**

 **Guest- I know Noctis doesn't get the "Armiger Arsenal until he collects enough Royal Arms, but I wanted to give him that as sort of his semblance. The Royal Arms just make his semblance stronger.**

 **Chapter IV: A New Beginning**

It's the first day of classes for team PING and Noctis is still in his bed sleeping. Prompto stands in front of his little brother dressed in his Beacon Academy uniform. The uniform consists of black sacks, a black suit coat with a gold outline near the buttons, a blue suit vest, white dress shirt, and a plain red tie. Prompto grabs a chocobo feather and puts it in front of his little brother's nose.

"Oh Noctis waaaaaake uuuuuuup." Prompto says in a sing song voice as he waves the feather.

Noctis wiggles his nose and slaps the feather away. "What the hell, Prompto?" The half asleep Prince says as he pulls the covers over his head and turns away from his older sibling.

"Dude, get up! You have to get ready for classes!"

Noctis groans as his brother continues to stop him from continuing his sleep "Go away, Prompto. I need my beauty sleep!"

Prompto grabs the end of the blanket and pulls the covers completely off of Noctis' bed. "No can do. I promised dad that I would make sure you actually attended the classes.

Noctis reaches out for the blankets, but realizes that the blankets are on the floor and sighs in defeat. "Fine, you win." Noctis grabs his bag containing the same uniform as Prompto and makes his way to the bathroom. He takes a shower and gets dressed into the school uniform and heads out of the bathroom. "Say, where's Specs and the big guy?" Noctis asked as he noticed that the two of them weren't in the room.

"They said they were heading to the cafeteria for some breakfast before class starts." Prompto replies to his brother as he lays in his bed reading a comic book. Prompto puts his comic on the bed and gives his younger brother a look of despair "So do me a favour and hurry up, I'm starving here!"

Noctis finishes getting ready and they both head out their dorm room. They walk past the dorm room of team RWBY and they hear what sounds like construction sounds. Noctis heads to their door and gives it a knock and the noises stop and a familiar crimson headed teen opens the door.

"Hey, Ruby. Is everything okay in there?"

Ruby looks back into her dorm and then looks back at the young Prince "Oh, yeah! Everything is fine. We're just doing some redecorating." Ruby begins to blush as she looks at Noctis in his uniform "He looks so handsome!" She thinks to herself "S-So where are you guys headed?"

"To the cafeteria to get some grub before class starts." Answers the Prince's brother.

"You guys wanna join?" Asks Noctis

"We would, but we're still trying to fix up the room. I'll see you guys later in class?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

Ruby then closes the door and the construction sounds start back up again. Noctis and Prompto make their way to the cafeteria and they see Ignis and Gladiolus sitting at a table and they join their two teammates.

"Good morning, Noct." Ignis says as he notices Noctis and Prompto walking to the table.

"Morning." Noctis says through a yawn.

"How's it feel being up this early, your Highness?" Gladio asks as Noctis takes a seat next to Ignis and Prompto takes a seat next to Gladiolus.

"Not too great, Big guy."

Ignis pushes a plate to Noctis and Prompto with mixed vegetables, waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and two slices of toast. "Eat up, you two. Class starts in half an hour."

Noctis looks at the mixed vegetables and grabs a spoon and pours the mixed vegetables onto Ignis' plate. Causing Ignis to sigh.

"Ignis, quit babying him or he'll never grow out of that picky eating." Gladiolus says as he watches Noctis pour the vegetables onto his plate."

"I appreciate the advice, if you could, tell him that yourself."

"Why me?"

"Because I say it everyday."

"Can you guys pipe down, I'm trying to eat here." Noctis says with his mouth full of food.

"It's too late, you guys have spoiled him rotten." Prompto says with his mouth also full of food.

The four of them finish their breakfast and head to their first class. They walk into Professor Port's class and take seats near the front of the classroom. Gladiolus takes the seat next to the isle, Ignis takes the seat next to him, prompto takes the seat next to Ignis, and Noctis takes the seat next to his older brother. A few minutes pass as the four boys take out notebooks and pencils to take notes during class when a short bigger man walks into the classroom dragging along a cage. He is wearing a red dress coat, plain white shirt, a red tie, and black slacks. He also has grey hair and a moustache to match.

The big bellied man puts down the cage in front of his desk and walks to Noctis and his team.

"You must be Noctis Lucis Caelum, am I correct?"

"U-Uh… Yeah." Noctis said looking confused that he would know who he was without having seen a picture or anything.

"You look just like your father, Young Prince."

"You know my father?" Noctis asked with interest clearly present in his voice.

"Of course I do! He is the King of Insomnia. But I knew him before that as well, back when he was a Huntsman. With your mother and Ozpin."

"You knew my mother too? What was she like? I never really got to know her. She died when I was a baby."

"Your mother was the bravest woman I had ever known. She as Summer Rose were the best Huntresses I had ever seen in action. Your mother was beautiful beyond comparison and full of compassion. It's a shame what happened to her…" Port said slowly letting his words die out as he noticed Noctis hanging his head in sadness.

"Yeah… It was." Noctis said his head hanging down.

"Your father was an exceptional Huntsman as well, and if you're half the fighter he is, I have no doubt that you'll become great Huntsman!"

"Thanks…."

The students then begin to pour into the classroom and make their way to their seats. Professor Port begins roll call. He gets to team RWBY and JNPR and notices they are not there. He begins to mark the missing students as absent, but just before he could the eight students rush through the classroom door and head to their seats. Barely making it to class.

"Hey, Noctis. Is it okay if I sit here?" Ruby asks pointing to the seat next to Noctis.

"Knock yourself out."

"Thanks." Ruby said with a smile.

The rest of team RWBY take seats next to their leader and team JNPR take seats one row behind teams RWBY & PING.

"Monsters! Demons!... Prowlers of the night! Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha ha!

As Professor Port continues his lecture, Ignis takes notes of the important bits, Gladiolus is reading a comic with a Grimm studies book in front of it, Prompto is playing video games on his scroll under the desk, and Noctis is trying his best not to fall asleep with nudges every once and awhile from his brother. He turns to Ruby and sees her doodling something. She finishes her doodle and shows it to Noctis which is a picture of Professor Port with "Professor Poop" written above the drawing. Noctis holds in a laugh and Weiss gives Ruby an annoyed look. Professor Port clears his throat to regain the attention of the two youngest students in Beacon and then he continues his lecture. Ruby continues to do random things throughout the class such as balancing an apple on a book with a pencil held by her finger, falling asleep on Noctis' shoulder, and picking her nose. As she does this Weiss' annoyance continues to grow.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be ready to show the class their skills?" Port asks the class of future Huntsman and Huntresses.

"I do, sir!" Weiss says as she angrily raises her hand.

"Well then, show us what you can do!" He said as he turned towards the cage that he had brought in that begins to growl and violently shake the cage. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

Noctis begins to doze off again, but this time his tiredness conquers him and he falls asleep. His eyes open right up, but he finds himself back in the destroyed kingdom of Insomnia.

"This is your Destiny, Noctis." Says the same disembodied voice from before. "All of Remnant will be engulfed in darkness, and you're the only one that can save us all."

"Why me?" Noctis asked as he looked at the ruins that he once called home.

"You will not be alone. You're friends will always be by your side."

Noctis is then teleported into Beacon academy, overruned by Grimm. The Beowulves and Ursa begin to take notice of Noctis and charge towards him. They land a hit on him and he falls back, wincing in pain.

"What the hell? I thought they couldn't hurt me!" Noctis said as he got back on his feet.

Suddenly the sword that had been given to him earlier appeared before him.

"Take the sword and save Remnant."

Noctis takes the sword and the Grimm charge at him again, this time missing their target. Noctis throws the sword into the air and warps to it. An Ursa stops right under him and Noctis plunges the sword into the Ursa and kills it instantly. The two Beowulves look at Noctis and charge him, The two Beowulves swing their claws at the young Prince, but he parries their attacks and kills them both with one swing of the sword. The Grimm begin to disintegrate. A giant dragon like Grimm appears on top of the clock tower overlooking Beacon that serves as Ozpin's office and pushes Noctis away with a flap of its wings. Noctis stabs the sword into the ground to stop him from flying into a building and regains his composure. The dragon Grimm stops flapping its wings, giving Noctis time to attack. He runs towards the grimm and throws the sword and warps to it, bringing him closer to the grimm. He then throws the sword and warps to it again which brings him above the dragon Grimm. Noctis begins to descend onto the Grimm with his sword aiming at its head, but is stopped by a bright white light.

Noctis then wakes up as the bell begins to ring notifying the students that class had ended. Noctis looks up and sees that Weiss had finished her "duel" and Ruby is sitting there, sulking in sadness.

"What did I miss?" The Prince asked his teammates.

Ruby then gets up from her seat and rushes out the classroom. Noctis grabs his stuff and follows her. He stops as he hears a conversation between Ruby and Weiss.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

Weiss then interrupts Ruby mid sentence "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!

"What did I do?"

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest you acted like a child and if it weren't for Noctis you'd be dead, right now! All you've done is act like a child!

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby said with sadness clearly present. "What happened to working together? I thought you believed in acting like a team."

"Not a team led by you, I've studied and trained my whole life and quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss then leaves, leaving a saddened Ruby.

After their conversation Noctis turns the corner to try to comfort Ruby. Ruby turns and sees Noctis. She runs up to him and hugs him, not being able to hold in her tears. Noctis returns the hug. He then pushes her away and gives her a reassuring smile.

"I'll go talk to Weiss. Go back to your dorm and study, okay?"

"O-Okay, Noctis."

Noctis then heads for where Weiss was headed and the rest of teams RWBY and PING turn the corner where Ruby is.

"Noctis may be selfish at times, but to say he doesn't care when someone is in need would be a completely false statement." Ignis said as he watches his leader leave.

Noctis catches up to Weiss who is standing outside on the school balcony.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Ruby didn't deserve what you said to her!"

"It isn't fair!"

"What?"

"I should've been leader, not her!" Weiss said with tears starting to form.

"And you think acting like this is gonna change Ozpin's mind about leader? Yes, Ruby is a child, but you're the one acting like a spoiled little kid. For a second think about someone other than yourself, how bout instead of faulting Ruby for everything, you actually try to help her. You say she acts childish then fine, be the example that she should follow. You're her teammate, so act like it. Help her grow, help her become the leader that you think team RWBY should have rather than whining about something that you didn't get." Noctis then turns to leave the balcony "In case you haven't noticed "Princess" Here we're aren't royalty. We're Hunters in training, just like everyone else here." Noctis then leaves the balcony without letting Weiss get in another word, leaving her to think about what he had said.

 **Later that night.**

Noctis is on the school roof sitting on the railing, thinking about the dream he had during Professor Port's class.

"What was that shining light?" Noctis asked himself. He looks at the sky, admiring the moonlight. Prompto then comes from behind and joins his little brother on the railing.

"Y'know there's easier ways to do this, that won't end in a mess the janitor has to clean." Prompto joked as he looked down from the railing onto the pavement below them.

"Shut up." Noctis said as he gave his brother a little shove. "I just really like the moonlight."

"We never did get this kind of view in Insomnia. Just big buildings and that shield."

A silence then falls between the brothers as they both look at the moon.

"Hey, Noct. I've got a question for you."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you help Ruby? It's not like it was any of your business."

"True, but… She reminded me of you."

"How?"

"Well, when dad adopted you and we first met, you were a total loser like her."

"Shut up, Noct." Prompto chuckled as he gave Noctis a little shove of his own. "Seriously though, that was really nice. I'm proud of you little bro."

Noctis then stretches and yawns as he gets off the railing "Well it's getting pretty late. I'm gonna head back inside, you coming?"

"I'll catch up, just wanna soak in more of the view."

"Alright." Noctis says as he heads back into the building.

Prompto continues to admire the moon and gives a little smile "He so has a thing for Ruby."

 _ **To be continued.**_


	5. Chapter V

**A/N**

 **Guest- Yeah, in this universe their Great War was like our World War, and that is actually what I am setting Niflheim to be. They are Remnant's Germany.**

 **Guest II- I plan on giving Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis semblances that do somewhat go with what their "special" moves are in FFXV and thanks for the support! :D**

 **Red- I know Noctis is older than Prompto, but I always saw Noctis as a younger brother of the group and it kinda worked for the pairings that I want to do, but yeah I have made some minor changes to somethings of the game just so that it would work with my fic.**

 **Chapter V: Brothers**

"I'm awake!" Prompto yelled as he felt someone shaking him to wake up.

Prompto had been studying in Beacon's library when he felt the comforting warmth of the library begin to embrace him and he soon found himself asleep on top of the book he had been studying. He looked up from the book he had been using as a pillow and saw lilac eyes looking back at him.

"Morning, sleepy head!" Yang said with her usual friendly voice.

"What time is it?" The still half asleep Prompto asked as he took out his scroll.

"Must've been hitting those books pretty hard, huh?" The blond brawler said sarcastically.

"Can't you tell?"

Yang takes a seat next to Prompto and gives him a questioning look.

"Uh… Is everything okay?" Prompto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y'know, for brothers, you and Noctis look nothing alike."

"Well, that's because I'm his adopted brother."

"Really? King Regis adopted you?"

"Yup!" Prompto said giving Yang a huge smile.

"What about your actual parents? What happened to them?"

The question caught Prompto off guard and the Prompto that Yang had come to know had disappeared. Prompto looked down at his feet and stood silent for a while. "They… They were killed by Grimm." Prompto replied still looking down at his feet.

"Oh." Was all Yang could muster up. "I-I'm sorry. It was a stupid question. I should've known something bad had happened. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Yang. It happened a couple of years ago." Prompto said as he tried to fake a smile.

A silence then fell between the two blonds of their teams until Prompto spoke up.

"A few years ago my village outside of Insomnia was attacked… I was the only survivor." Prompto said with sadness present in his voice.

"Prompto, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't pry or anything."

"It's fine. I never really told anyone what happened that night. I just feel like I need to share."

"Okay…" Yang said as she looked at Prompto with worried eyes.

"You see… I… I wasn't born in Insomnia. I was born in Niflheim…" Prompto said as he looked up at Yang to see her expression. Yang looked at Prompto with a mix of surprise and shock, but said nothing indicating that she wanted him to continue.

"My parents were from Niflheim, but after the war, they despised the Imperials just as much as everyone else did. They started to protest Niflheim rule with others that wanted to get rid of the Emperor after his attempt at world domination. Soon after the protests started he Emperor Ledolas had begun executing protesters. My parents and other protesters escaped the kingdom and made our way to Insomnia, but were denied entry."

"That's horrible. Why did they deny you guys?"

"I don't really know, to be honest. I think it was because tensions were still really high between Insomnia and Niflheim and they were afraid that the grown ups would turn out to be spies. We decided to make a tiny village just outside of Insomnia. We hunted, and managed to keep ourselves protected from Grimm, until one night…"

 **6 Years ago, Outskirts of Insomnia**

"Prompto, time for dinner!" A average height woman, with blond, long hair called from the dining room of a small brick cabin.

"Coming, mom!" Said an 11 year old Prompto as he ran down the stairs of the cabin house.

Prompto takes a seat at the table and waits for his parents to sit so they could eat.

"Smells delicious, darling." Says a tall, built, dirty blond haired man as he sits down at the table next to his son.

The family of three begin to eat their dinner when shortly after a scream of terror is heard from outside.

"Grimm! Grimm are attacking the defenses!"

The man gets up from his seat and grabs a revolver a holster that had been hanging from a hook by the entrance.

"You two go find a place to hide." Said the man to Prompto and his mother.

Prompto's mother picked him up from his seat at the table and the two head to the basement of the cabin as his father headed outside with his weapon.

Gunshots, fighting, and screams of death were all Prompto heard even with his mother's best attempts at covering his ears from the terrifying noises coming from outside. Soon everything had gone silent.

"Stay here, Prompto. And don't move until I come and get you." The blond haired woman said as she kissed the top of her son's head and made her way outside with a kitchen knife in hand.

Then more silence was all Prompto heard as he awaited his parent's return.

"Prompto! Run!" His mother screamed from outside the cabin.

Prompto got out of the basement and headed outside to follow where his mother's voice came from. That's when Prompto saw his mother and father on the ground, his father dead, and his mother gasping for air. Both with giant slashes on their backs and chest.

Prompto looked around him and saw nothing but the people he once called friends being mauled and dragged out of their houses by Ursas and Beowulves.

"Prompto…" His mother called out to him.

"Momma… Papa..." Prompto said as tears began to run down his face as he kneeled down by his dead father and dying mother.

"Prompto… You have to leave… Please…"

"I… I can't. I don't want to leave you and papa."

With what energy she could muster, Prompto's mother wiped the tears from his face and smiled at him.

"My beautiful boy… I… Lo-"

"Momma… Momma please don't go! Please!" The blond boy screamed as he shook his mother for her to wake up.

One of the Beowulves then took notice of the young Prompto and began to creep up on him. The beowulf then plunged at Prompto, but was stopped by a dagger.

Prompto then looked up and saw the Kingsglaive fighting the Grimm that had overrunned his village.

"Sir, we have a survivor here. What should we do with him?" Said one of the Kingsglaive.

"We'll take him to King Regis, looks like he was the only survivor."

 **Present day, Beacon**

Yang couldn't help but give her blond friend a hug as he told her the story.

"I am so so sorry you had to go through that, Prompto." Yang said as tears began to fill her lilac eyes. "I can't imagine how horrible it was."

Prompto didn't reply, he sat there quietly, and shaking from reliving the events from that night.

"I… I'm okay, Yang." Prompto said trying to reassure Yang.

She let go of Prompto from the hug and wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"That night was the worst night of my life, but… It also opened me to friendships and bonds that could never be broken."

 **6 Years ago, Insomnia**

"Your Highness, we have a survivor from the Grimm attack outside of the kingdom, a boy. Around the age of the Prince." A Kingsglaive said as he brought Prompto to the throne room in the palace of Insomnia.

The King sat on his throne as his Kingsglaive reported to him about the attack.

"How old are you?" The King asks Prompto as he makes his way down from the throne to Prompto.

"11." Said Prompto with his eyes to the ground.

The King gets on his knees and puts his hand on Prompto's shoulder "What's your name?"

"Prompto, your Highness." He replied with his eyes still to the ground.

"We will take him to the orphanage, my Lord." A member of kingsglaive said as he grabs Prompto by the shoulders.

"No, I will take him in."

"But, my Lord. He's from Niflheim."

"And it is because we denied the people who left niflheim entree that his parents were killed. I'll take in the boy and raise him as my own. End of discussion."

"Y-Yes, my Lord." the Kingsglaive said as he bowed and exited the throne room."

 **Present day**

"King Regis could've just let his men send me to the orphanage, but he took me in and he did treat me like his own son. Even though Noctis didn't really treat me like a brother at first."

"Did he not like you?"

"I honestly didn't know. He always gave me the cold shoulder whenever me and him were in the same room, but he never really said anything to me."

"So… What happened? You two are like inseparable now."

"Well it was a couple of months after I had moved into the Palace and the King had business in Atlas so we tagged along."

 **6 Years ago, Atlas**

"Alright, you two. This meeting shouldn't take long. Be good and I shall take you two out for some ice cream afterwards. Deal?" The King asked the two boys sitting in chairs outside of the meeting room at Atlas Academy.

"Deal!" Shouted Prompto in happiness with the thought of getting ice cream while his younger brother just sat in the chair in silence.

King Regis ruffles both of the boy's hair and heads inside of the meeting room.

"Hey, Noct! Wanna see these cool pictures I took on our way here?" The blond boy asked his black haired younger brother, but received no response.

Prompto sighed in sadness and looked down at his pictures.

"Y'know, Prince Noctis. You should learn to be nice to your new brother." Said one of the King's security guards as he saw the look of sadness on Prompto's face.

"He's not my brother." Noctis said with no emotion in his voice. "He's just some orphan my dad took in because he felt sorry for him."

Prompto looked at Noctis, saddened by what he had heard and started to tear up. He got out of his chair and ran out of the academy.

"That was uncalled for, Prince. He may be an orphan, but your father took him in because he witnessed horrors no boy his age should see." Said the guard before him ran off to look for Prompto. Leaving Noctis by himself.

Prompto ran through the streets of Atlas heading in random directions until he realized he had gotten lost.

"I miss you… Momma… Papa." Prompto said through his tears as he put his back on a building and slid to the floor and began to cry into his knees as he held them. It had been an hour since Prompto had ran off and the sun had began to set.

"Hey." A familiar voice called out to him.

He looked up from and saw Noctis holding two ice creams in his hand, one vanilla, and the other chocolate.

"I couldn't remember if you liked chocolate or vanilla, so I got you both." Noctis said as he handed both ice cream cones to Prompto and slid next to him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound mean."

Prompto looked at Noctis and handed him the chocolate ice cream cone.

"Huh?" Noctis said, giving him a questioning look.

"Your favourite flavour is chocolate, right?"

Noctis then nodded and took the cone from Prompto's hand and they both sat there, eating their ice cream until the security guard drove up in an Insomnia vehicle.

"There you two are! The King was going to have my head if I didn't find you two!"

The two boys get in the car and begin to drive out of the kingdom.

"The meeting is running a little late and your father wants me to get you two back to Insomnia, before it gets any later."

Their vehicle meets up with a convoy of 4 cars that are to escort them back to Insomnia and they leave Atlas. A few hours of driving and the sun had set. Noctis and Prompto were both in the backseat fast asleep until the car then begins to swerve, waking the two boys right up.

Prompto looks out the window and sees the two cars ahead of theirs being attacked by a king Taijitu.

The 8 guards from the two cars get out of the vehicles with their guns drawn and begin firing at the giant two headed snake grimm. The two heads attack the guards and capture a guard in each of its mouths and toss the dead guard at the car where Noctis and Prompto are in, frightening the two boys.

The remaining 6 bodyguards circle around the snake and 3 are crushed by its tail, killing them instantly.

"You two stay in here" The guard instructs the boys as he grabs his sword and gun and heads out of the van to join the fray.

The 4 guards prove no match for the Grimm as they are eaten and tossed around by the giant snake.

The grimm then turns its attention towards the van where the two boys are hiding and slithers its way to them and knocks van to its side. Noctis and Prompto struggle to get out of the van, but they succeed. Noctis' right arm is damaged from the glass of the windows, and Prompto's leg had been cut up. The snake then picks up one of the guards and tosses it at Prompto, knocking him to the ground, helpless. The snake then begins to slither towards Prompto, but Noctis stands in front of Prompto, holding the guard's blade in his left hand and his right covered in his blood from the cuts of the glass shards.

"I won't let you hurt my brother!" Noctis yelled at the top of his lungs as he lifted the sword towards the fast approaching snake.

Prompto looked up at his younger brother with tears in his eyes.

The snake lunges at Noctis and Noctis prepares to attack, but the snake is then stopped by a sword decapitating one of its heads. The grimm shrieks in pain and its attention is turned towards the one that attacked him.

It turns towards the direction where the sword had come from and sees king Regis as a war axe, broadsword, war hammer, and double headed axe circle around him in crystallized versions and his security guards.

"Make sure my sons are okay, I'll handle this." He instructs his men as he gives the now one headed snake grimm death stares. The giant snake then lunges towards the King with its mouth wide opened, but is blocked by the broadsword, King Regis then pushes the Grimm back and launches his weapons at the snake and the snake falls to the ground, weakened by the attacks.

King Regis then walks up to the dying Grimm and summons his war axe.

"This is for hurting my boys." King Regis then swings down the axe with both hands, using all his strength and decapitates the head and the grimm starts to disintegrate.

King Regis then turns towards where his sons are being looked at, and they begin to run towards their father.

"Are you two alright?" He asked his boys as he took them in his arms.

"We're okay, just a scratch." Noctis said as he returned his father's embrace.

"Yeah, just a scratch." Prompto agreed.

"Come on, boys. Let's go get your scratches looked at." King Regis said as he picked Prompto up so he wouldn't walk on his bleeding leg.

 **Present day**

"Ever since then, Me and Noct have always had each other's back." Prompto said with a small smile forming.

"Wow…" Was all Yang could say as she heard Noctis was willing to fight a King T aijitu to protect Prompto. "Remind me never to ask why some siblings don't look related." Yang joked as she tried to lighten the mood.

Prompto chuckled at the joke and looked at his scroll. "Looks like it's almost dinner time!" Prompto shouted in glee earning "shhhhs" from several students in the library.

"Sorry." Prompto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. Prompto then starts to head out of the library and turns to Yang "You coming?"

"I'll be right there."

Prompto heads out of the library and Yang gets up from her seat and notices a dropped photograph. She picks it up and looks at the picture.

King Regis, and Noctis sitting around Prompto with a cake in front of him that says "Happy 12th Birthday!"

She then turns the picture and notices words on the back

" _First family picture"_

Yang smiles and puts the picture in her pocket

"Yang, hurry up. I'm starving here!" Prompto said as he opened the door to the library.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Yang gets up from her seat and heads out the library


	6. Chapter VI

**A/N**

 **Guest- You actually are my favourite reviewer, because you make me think of things that I would have never thought of adding to my story and you make me reflect on some things I wish I had put into it. And at first I was against putting the 10 year skip, but the more I thought about it the more ideas I thought of on how I can use the timeskip to add additional things so yeah I will be adding the 10 year timeskip when it comes to it**

 **Chapter VI: A King's Departure**

For Generations Insomnia had been Isolated from the rest of Remnant by a magical barrier maintained by its King and using the power of a crystal sent to the people of Lucii by the gods. 20 years ago Insomnia was forced to intervene in a war started by the totalitarian kingdom, Niflheim. Niflheim went after the 4 other kingdoms in Remnant; Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, and Mantle all fell to the advanced technology of Niflheim. Niflheim's total control over all kingdoms was in sight until Regis, King of Insomnia turned the forces of Insomnia towards Niflheim and with the power of the crystal and the gods on his side King Regis and the army of Insomnia were able to push back Niflheim and aid the other kingdoms and forced Niflheim into submission. After the war Niflheim was forced to pay for all the damage they had caused, pushing them back financially and crushing the pride of the kingdom. The 4 kingdoms were able to rebuild with the help of Insomnia and were returned to their former glory. Years after the war had ended Insomnia and Niflheim were still considered arch enemies, until 20 years after the war Ledolas Aldercapt, Emperor of Niflheim and Regis Lucis Caelum, king of Insomnia had agreed on a peace treaty between the 2 kingdoms, hoping to end the feud and help each other move forward.

"Are you sure about this ceremony,Regis? I can send Huntsman to overlook the ceremony, just in case."

"You worry too much Ozpin. This is meant to be the day Remnant puts the past in the past and keeps it there. After today all of Remnant will unite under one cause."

Ozpin lets out a defeated sigh as he knows that once King Regis makes up his mind about something there's no changing it "Very well then, do be careful at least my friend."

"Anyway I do recall I called you for an update on my sons, Ozpin."

"Noctis and Prompto passed the test with flying colours, Regis. You needn't worry about your boys, they're quite strong."

"I know I can count on you, Ozpin. I must go make sure everything is in place for the ceremony. Do send my regards to my sons."

"Will do, your Highness."

King Regis hangs up his scroll and sets it on a table. His friend and old Huntsman teammate, and father of Gladiolus, Clarus walks into the room and sees that King Regis had just got off the phone with their old teammate.

"How's Ozpin?"

"Still the same Ozpin we knew, He's a bit skeptic about the treaty." King Regis said as he took a seat by his fireplace. "We've always said he worried too much."

Clarus walks over to King Regis and takes a seat next to him "Well he does have right for concern. Niflheim hasn't always been trustworthy, you know. Maybe we should heed Ozpin's word and let him send some Huntsman."

"No." King Regis said as he looked at the fire rise "If Huntsman begin to show up on the day of the signing ceremony, Niflheim will think we have little trust in them."

"But we do…"

"And this treaty is meant to change that. We must believe that they want to move forward as much as we do."

Clarus lets out a sigh and looks at his old friend "You always were so hard headed, now I see where Noctis gets it from."

The two friends share a chuckle and then a silence falls between them. Clarus gets up from his seat and straightens his Uniform "I'm going to make sure the preparations are in order for the signing ceremony." Clarus then walks to the door of King Regis' office type room and exits, leaving the King alone with his thoughts.

King Regis continues to look into the fire and looks down at a ring on his left ring finger and sighs "May the Gods watch over us."

It is the day of the treaty ceremony between the Imperialists of Niflheim and the people of Lucii. King Regis sits on his throne as one of his personal guards, Cor comes in the throne room.

"My lord, you have a visitor from Niflheim." Cor says as he bows in front of the King.

"A visitor? Before the ceremony?" The King asks with a raised brow with curiosity "And who is our Niflheim guest?"

"The Chancellor, your Grace."

"The Chancellor? Very well bring him in."

Cor walks back outside the throne room and enters a minute later with a middle aged man with red-velvet hair, amber eyes. He is wearing a long, black jacket that has a white and gray tim, matching trousers, a red scarf, and a hooded white and gray mantle on his shoulders, and a black fedora.

"Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, at your service." Ardyn says as he removes his fedora and bows in front of the King.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of your visit before the ceremony, Chancellor?"

"I was merely sent to make sure everything is ready for the ceremony. It is a very big day for all of us, your grace."

"You needn't worry, Chancellor."

"I'm sure I don't have to, your grace. And what of the Prince? Shouldn't he be by his father's side on this glorious day for both Insomnia and Niflheim?"

"The whereabouts of the Prince is none of your concern, Chancellor." The King said with a bit of suspicion in his voice.

"Of course not. Your grace. Seeing that everything looks to be set for the ceremony, I shall take my leave. Until the ceremony, your grace." Ardyn says as he bows and exits the throne room.

As the Chancellor makes his way out of the throne room, Cor enters and walks towards the throne. Cor notices a look of worry on KIng Regis and shows worry for his old friend.

"Is everything alright, your Grace?"

"Have you spoken to Noctis lately?"

"Yes, your grace. Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio have all made it to Beacon in one peace."

"Good." King Regis says as a small, but noticeable smile appears on his face.

Just then one of King Regis' Kingsglaive comes rushing into the throne room with a look of worry on his face.

"My Lord! Niflheim has not come alone!"

"Excuse me? Explain yourself, Glaive." Cor said as he looked at the Glaive with a confused look.

"They've brought ships. Outside of the Kingdom, and not just any ships. Warships. They're planning to attack."

"Are you certain of this?" Cor asked

"Yes! Why else would they bring warships to a treaty ceremony?" The Glaive rushes to the King's side and kneels down "King Regis, I Implore you to dispatch the Kingsglaive."

"It seems my fears have come to pass." King Regis then turns to the Glaive and motions for him to rise up from his kneeling position "What is your name, Glaive?

"Nyx, your Grace."

"Very well, Nyx. Give word to dispatch the Glaive, you will lead. Do not engage the warships until it is certain that they are here for a fight, you understand?"

"Yes, your grace. We will be on stand by." Nyx then rushes for the exit and leaves the King and Cor.

"Should we cancel the ceremony?"

"Of course not. If we cancel the ceremony, Niflheim will suspect something. We must carry on as if nothing is wrong." King Regis says in a confident tone as he tries to convince his friend that everything is under control. "Cor, you must leave Insomnia."

"What?! I can't! I must stick by your side no matter what!"

King Regis then goes to Cor and puts his hands on his shoulders "I ask you to leave Insomnia, not as your King, but as your friend. If something indeed does happen, you must get to Noctis and warn him."

Cor looks down and clenches his fists out of frustration "Very well, Reggie." Cor then looks at his friend and puts his hands on his shoulders "Be careful while I'm gone, okay?

"Cor, it's me we're talking about." King Regis says as he offers a smile.

"Which is exactly why I'm telling you to be careful." Cor said with a chuckle.

"Take care, my friend."

Cor then turns away from his friend and heads for the door leading out of the throne room.

King Regis then heads back to his throne and takes a seat and lets out a sigh "I am sorry, Noctis…"

Later

The Imperials are all in the room where the treaty is to be signed. The Emperor is seated on one of the seats in front of the treaty with a seat next to him, meant for King Regis. The Imperials await King Regis' arrival to begin the treaty ceremony. Minutes later King Regis enters the treaty room with his guards behind him. He takes a seat next to Emperor and the treaty is brought to them.

"Sorry for the delay, Emperor." The King says as he takes his seat "There was an unforeseen intrusion that needed to be dealt with."

"I sure do hope everything is under control, King Regis."

"Oh yes, everything is quite alright. My Kingsglaive are handling the situation as we speak."

"That is good to hear, your highness." The Emperor says with a grin present on his face. "We wouldn't want anything to ruin this historic day."

"That we do not."

Just then one of the Emperor's men comes to his ear and says something King Regis does not hear. The Emperor then gets up from his seat "Please excuse me, I must see about some preparations, it shouldn't be but a moment."

The Emperor then heads out the treaty room leaving his men behind. Moments after the Emperor makes his exit, Clarus receives a call on his scroll

"Hello?"

"Sir, it was a diversion!' Nyx says over the sound of fighting in the background.

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as we made it near the warship we were surrounded, they knew we were coming! It was all a diversion to get our attentions away from the real target, the crystal!"

Just then an army of Imperial soldiers walk into the room with their weapons drawn. King Regis' guards then draw their weapons and so do the Imperial soldiers that were left there. King Regis then summons his weapons and aims them at the Imperials. Just then the Imperials surround King Regis' soldiers and a man in Imperial armour walks from in front of the Imperial soldiers.

"Hello, King Regis."

"General Glauca." King Regis says as he eyes the General. "Where is the Emperor?"

"On his way back to Niflheim. He left me in charge of getting rid of the bugs."

General Glauca charges at King Regis, but his soldiers run in front of him taking the brunt of the swing of the General's sword. King Regis then attacks Glauca, He summons his broadsword and swings at the General who easily parries the King's attacks. King Regis' men then charge at the Imperial soldiers as the King battles the General. The King's soldiers easily defeat the Imperial soldiers with the help of the King's magic and they soon join their KIng at his side and surround General Glauca.

"No one shall be leaving this room alive." The General says as he points his sword towards the soldiers. The soldiers get in front of King Regis to protect him and they lunge at the General. General Glauca parries their attacks without any trouble and takes them out with one swing of his greatsword. The King's men fall at the hands of the General, leaving only King Regis and his right hand Clarus, father of Gladio standing.

"It's been a long time since I've fought by your side, Old friend." Clarus says to King Regis as he unsheathes his sword.

"Yes, but this time it is not your fight, if you wish to leave, go now."

"And abandon my King? We've been in worse situations back when we were Huntsman, besides our magic is bound to you. If you fall, Insomnia falls."

"Then let us once more into the fray." King Regis says as he summons his sword.

General Glauca then lunges at them and pushes them back with one swing. Clarus attacks the General who parries his attacks, King Regis takes advantage at the fact that the General's attention is turned towards his friend and launches his summoned arsenal at the General causing damage to his armour. Glauca grabs Clarus by his collar and tosses him to the side and leaps towards King Regis. He strikes down at the King, but he summon his weapons just in time and blocks the powerful attack. The two are at a standstill as both swordsman uses all their strength to out strength the other. King Regis begins to give in, but before Glauca could attack Clarus comes from behind the General and attempts to attack him from behind. Glauca turns just Clarus is about to swing and catches his blade. He kicks Clarus in the chest, making him lose his grip on his sword, Glauca then grabs Clarus and tosses him to the wall. Glauca then launches Clarus' sword at him, pinning him to the wall.

"Clarus!" King Regis yells, anger filling his voice. He turns towards Glauca and filled by rage he summons his crystallized arsenal and sends a barrage of slashes to the General, causing heavy damage to his armour.

The General falls to his knees and King Regis strikes down at the General for the killing blow, but he stops it. King Regis uses all his might to push down on the sword, but is easily outstrengthed by the General. Glauca stands back up and pushes back the King, into the wall. King Regis summons his sword and lunges at Glauca, but the General stops the sword with his hand and pulls King Regis towards him and cuts off the King's left hand.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The King screams in pain.

Glauca then turns towards the King and kicks him in his gut, sending him flying back to the wall. He then picks up the King's hand and pulls off the ring that Regis had wore. He then begins to slowly make his way to the King and Raises his sword, to deliver the killing blow "Don't worry, your highness. The Prince will soon join you." He is then attacked from behind before he could finish off King Regis and drops his sword. He turns towards the attacker and sees Nyx with his daggers. Nyx tosses his daggers at the General and warps to them, He battles the General, giving King Regis a chance at escape. Nyx attacks Glauca with a fury of quick slashes to his armour as he dodges the General's heavy attacks.

King Regis makes his way to a hidden Elevator and opens up the door. Nyx slashes at Glauca's knee causing him to fall over.

"Quickly, this way!" The King motions for Nyx to follow him. Nyx tosses his daggers towards the elevator and warps to them as the elevator door closes.

"I believe this is yours, my King." Nyx says as he hands over the ring Glauca had taken from the King.  
King Regis looks at the ring and closes Nyx's hand. "This leads to a secret passageway, you must follow it. Once you are away make for Vale, Noctis is a student at Beacon… Nyx, you must take this ring to my son, it is vital to not only Insomnia's survival, but all of Remnant that he gets it."

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Yes… But it was the only way to assure Noctis would make it out of Insomnia without the Imperial's acknowledgement."

Upon hearing the King's reasoning of going along with the facade of a treaty, he begins to get angry "Is that the way of our King? Sacrifice his people to save his son?"

"To save Remnant…" The King said as he continued to lose blood from his missing hand. "Please make sure Noctis gets that ring, This is not an order from a King to his Glaive. This is a plea from one man to another. For the future of Remnant."

The elevator door then opens up and Nyx and King Regis make their way towards the passage. Nyx continues to down the passage and turns to see King Regis has stopped. King Regis looks at Nyx and summons a magical barrier that separates them.

"Your highness, what are you doing? We can still make it out!"

"The future of Remnant lies with you now, Nyx. When you see my son, tell him that I am sorry that I have placed this burden on him. Godspeed."

Nyx clenches his fist and reluctantly accepts the task that his King has asked of him. He turns towards the exit of the passageway and leaves the King.

Regis watches as Nyx makes his way out of the passageway and tears begin to form in his eyes "Noctis… My son, my heir. You are the key to our redemption, only you can restore the light, only you… Can reclaim the throne."

Trembling then comes from the elevator and Regis turns to see the Elevator shaft open up and General Glauca makes his way out of the shaft. He unsheathes his sword and bows towards King Regis. Regis drops his cane that he had been using for support and Glauca starts to charge towards him and Regis summons his sword and the two cross blades.

"Behold the King of Lucis." Glauca said as he toyed with the now one handed King. "Who hoarded tranquility within his precious walls. Where is your tranquility now, King? Here is your peace, by steel's swift descent." Glauca parries the sword out of Regis' hand and plunges his sword into the King's chest.

Regis falls to the floor and Glauca stands over him with his sword pointed towards Regis' neck "You will meet your end here, King Regis. Then I will hunt down Noctis, and he will die just like you. Pathetic and weak." He then slowly sticks his sword into Regis' chest and stares into the dying King's eyes as his soul slowly leaves his body.

Nyx makes his way out of Insomnia and stands on a low mountain top that looks over the Kingdom. He watches as Imperial ships begin to descend onto the Kingdom and Imperial soldiers make their way into the once peaceful Kingdom. Nyx looks at the ring that Regis had entrusted him with and clenches his hand "You better be worth it, kid."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII: Princes and Bullies**

The sun was beginning to rise, starting a new day. Noctis and Gladiolus are on a beach near Beacon Academy, Noctis was dressed in plain black running shorts, a white plain shirt, and black running shoes. Gladiolus is wearing grey running shorts, a plain black muscle shirt, and black running shoes.

"Why are we on a beach so early in the morning?" Noctis asked as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up.

Gladiolus is doing stretches to stretch his legs and takes a deep breath and lets it out "It's been awhile since we did any cardio training and running in sand is pretty difficult, making the beach the perfect place to run."

"Okay…. But why so early?" Noctis said in a whiny voice

Gladiolus puts his arm around Noctis and turns him towards the rising sun "Because you can't deny that view, your Highness."

Noctis looks at the beautiful view of the rising sun and smiles "You really can't, Gladio."

"So we are going to have a race."

"A… race?

"Yup, a race. And if you win no more beach running, but if I win, everyday for the next four years we will run every morning. We have a deal?" Gladiolus said as he put his right hand out.

"You're on, Gladio." Noctis said with a smirk and shook Gladio's hand.

 **Later that day**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and PING are all sitting at a table in the cafeteria. The blond leader of JNPR is sulking into his food, Pyrrha is giving her leader a worrying look as she eats her breakfast, Ruby seems as if she is waiting for something… Or someone, Weiss is quietly eating her breakfast, Blake is reading a book, Yang and Prompto are having their own conversation as Nora is telling a story, and Ignis is looking through notes that he had taken in class.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night…" Nora explained

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…"

"They were Beowulves."

"Dozens of them!" Nora shouted as she stood on the table.

"Two of them."

But they were no match for me and Ren, and in the end we took them down and made a buttload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said as he let out a sigh.

Just then Ruby nearly jumps out of her seat as she sees the black haired leader of PING and his towering teammate heading towards their table. They're both still in their attire that they had been wearing during the morning run. Gladiolus is barely sweating, while his leader and friend is drenched in it, still panting while trying to catch his breath as he takes a seat next to his older brother.

"What happened to you, Noctis?" Ruby asked as she noticed her crush's heavy panting.

"Oh… Nothing…. Just…. Gladio trying to kill me is all." Noctis replied in between his heavy panting.

"I took the Prince out for a little morning run on the beach and challenged him to a race."

"And who was the winner?" Prompto asked as he stuffed his face with scrambled eggs.

Noctis, still trying to catch his breath and leaning over with his head down, raises his hand to answer his brother's question.

"Really?" Ignis asked surprised "From the looks of it, Noct is still on the verge of death. Which would make us think that you would be the winner."

"The only reason he won was because I tripped on a rock near the finish."

"Still… Won…" Noctis panted.

Noctis eventually recovers from his near death experience and heads up to get his breakfast with Gladio. The two grab their trays of food and head back to the table to join the rest of their friends.

"S-So Noctis." Ruby said in a sheepish and quiet voice that Noctis was somehow able to hear.

"Hmm?" Noctis said as he looked at the girl who had called him with his mouth full of food.

"W-Well I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow?" Ruby asked while twiddling her fingers

"He's gonna be lifting some weights with me in the morning" Gladiolus replied for the young Prince.

"I am?" Noctis asked as he gave Gladiolus a confused look.

"Yup! You need to add some muscle to that scrawny thing you call a body."

"H-Hey! I have muscle, y-you just can't see it!"

Noctis then turned his attention back to the scarlet and noticed her blond older sister giving her a sly smirk, but shook it off

"Why?" Noctis asked the blushing teen.

"W-Well since it's the weekend I was wondering if maybe you'd accompany into Vale tomorrow. I need to restock on ammo, but I don't want to go alone and my teammates said that they'd be busy with studying."

"Sure"

"Okay I underst- wait did you say sure?" Ruby said surprised that he hadn't shut her down.

"Yeah, I mean I don't have anything better to do. I'll join you after Gladio finishes his 2nd attempt at killing me."

"G-Great! I-I mean, that's cool." Ruby said trying to sound normal while trying to contain her excitement of being alone with her first crush.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked her leader as he was still sulking into his food.

"Huh?" Jaune said snapping back into reality "Oh, yeah! Why?"

"Well, it's just that you seem…" Ruby began

"Not fine." the young Prince finished for the scarlet haired teen.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune then attempts to put on a fake smile and gives his friends a thumbs up, but he doesn't fool anyone with his facade. Their attentions are then turned towards another table where team CRDL are standing around a Faunus girl with bunny ears, as one of the members are holding their hands and mocking the bunny girl.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first day of school." Pyrrha said with worry present in her voice.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… He just likes to play around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a bully." Ruby said as she watched Cardin with daggers that could kill a man.

"Oh, please. Name one time he's "bullied" me."

"Well there was that one time he knocked your books down in the hallway." Noctis said as he continued to watch Cardin harassing the Faunus girl "And dude, that's like rule #1 on How To Be A Bully."

"There's also that time he activated your shield as you tried to walk into the classroom and got you stuck in the doorway." Yang said.

"Dude, I'm sorry. But that is funny!" Prompto said as he couldn't contain his laughter. Earning him an angry look from Yang "S-Sorry, I was only kidding." Prompto said as he abruptly stopped laughing and looked down in fear, trying to avoid eye contact with the blond brawler.

"Jaune, you know if you need any help. All you have to do is ask us." Pyrrha said as she put her hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Oooooh!" Nora said with a diabolical voice as she got up from her seat "We'll break his legs!"

"I'm up for that plan." Noctis said as he watched Cardin and his team with his fists clenched.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

The laughing from the table behind them grows and they all turn and see Cardin pulling on the bunny girls ears as she cries in pain.

"OW! That hurts!" The Faunus girl said as she tried to escape his grip "Please stop…" She said as it sounded like she was trying to hold back tears.

"I told you they were real!" Cardin said as he laughed and pulled on her ear "What a freak!"

Gladiolus gets up from his seat and is about to make his way to the table, but he is stopped by his leader.  
"Noct, what the hell!" He said as he tried to push Noctis' hand off of him.

"Don't Gladio." Noctis said with pure anger in his voice.

Gladiolus could feel the hatred and anger that Noctis had been building and reluctantly stopped struggling.

Team CRDL get up from the table and knock the bunny girl's tray of food out of her hand, causing the food to spill on her and the ground.

"Come on, guys. Since she's an animal she should eat like one." Cardin said as he and his team walked out of the cafeteria, laughing at the Faunus girl.

Gladiolus again gets up from his seat, but this time Noctis doesn't stop him. Gladiolus gets up and heads towards the table where the Faunus girl was picking up the spilled food, while holding back her tears.

"Hey, you okay?" Gladiolus asked in a sweet and soft voice as he handed her a napkin and helped her pick up the spilled food.

"Thank you…" She replied with her head down.

When they were down cleaning the food from the floor they get up and Gladiolus dusts himself off.

"Those guys are jerks, if they ever give you a hard time again. Let me know, okay?"

The Faunus girl gives Gladiolus a nod without saying a word. Gladiolus then turns and starts to head back to his own table.

"Velvet." The Faunus girl says, causing Gladiolus to stop in his tracks and turn to her.

"Huh?"

"M-My name is Velvet Scarlatina." She said in a shy voice.

Gladiolus gives her a soft smile "Gladiolus Amicita, but you can call me Gladio."

Velvet turns and leaves the cafeteria and Gladiolus takes his seat across from his leader, who still has anger in his eyes.

Ruby notices her crush's almost evil look in his eyes "A-Are you okay, Noctis?"

Noctis stays silent as he looks at the table where CRDL had bullied Velvet and gets up from his seat and walks out of the cafeteria without saying a word to anyone.

"Geesh, what's his problem?" Yang asked no one in particular.

"He hates bullies." Prompto said with sadness in his eyes "When we were younger, we had this friend in middle school. He was always being bullied, until one day he couldn't take it anymore and he… After that Noctis had always hated bullies."

"Noctis…" Ruby said as she watched the doors to the cafeteria swing from when Noctis had left.

 **Later that day, Ms. Goodwitch's class**

The class of Huntsman and Huntresses had been sparring the whole class and it was getting to the end of the class period.

"Looks like we have time for one more sparring match." Glynda said as he looked at the time on her scroll. "Would anyone like to volunteer or should I pick from rand-" Glynda started, but before she could finish Noctis had raised his hand. "Mr. Caelum. Very well please head to the locker room and change into your battle attire as we pick your opponent."

"Actually." Noctis said as he made his way down to the sparring area "Can I pick my opponent?"

"Very well, who do you choose?"

"Team CRDL" Noctis said in a cold voice.

"Which member?"

"All four of them"  
"All four of them?" Glynda asked, giving Noctis a questioning look "I would recommend one on one matches only, Mr. Caelum."

"It's okay, Ms. Goodwitch." Cardin said as he got out of his seat "If the Princess wants to get hurt, who are we to deny him?"

"Very well… Get to the locker rooms and change, quickly."

Noctis and team CRDL make their way to the locker room. Noctis changes into his battle attire and makes it back onto the sparring arena before team CRDL. A few minutes pass and team CRDL make their way out of the locker room and head to the opposite side of the sparring arena from Noctis. Cardin gives Noctis a smirk as he sets his mace on his right shoulder, Russel takes out his daggers and points them towards Noctis, Dove unsheathes his bronze short sword, and Sky Lark takes his halberd and gets into a fighting stance. Noctis just stands there, not summoning any of his weapons. He stands there giving CRDL stares telling them that he wanted to hurt them… really really badly.

"Why isn't he summoning his weapons?" Ruby asked as she watched the match that was about to commence.

"Cause he doesn't want to end it quickly." Prompto answered Ruby without taking his eyes off of his brother.

"Glynda takes her place above the arena and pulls up the aura bars on the big screen above the arena. "And… Begin!"

All four members of CRDL rush at Noctis at the same time. Noctis runs head in towards the four Huntsman in training, Sky Lark thrusts his halberd at Noctis, Noctis side steps and dodges the strike. He grabs the halberd and tosses Sky Lark towards his rushing teammates, making him lose his grip on his weapon and slams into Dove, knocking them both to the ground. Noctis twirls Sky Lark's halberd and motions Cardin and Russel to attack him. They both run towards him and Cardin swings his mace, aiming at Noctis' head. Noctis blocks his swing with his teammate's weapon, Russel attempts to attack Noctis from behind as he blocks Cardin's swing, but Noctis pushes Cardin a few feet away and makes him stumble to the ground and uses the back of the hilt of the halberd to stop Russel in his tracks with a thrust to his gut, causing Russel to lean over and receives another hit from the hilt to his face, knocking him back. He turns to Russel and twirls spins the halberd hitting Russel simultaneously in his face and gut, Noctis then notices Sky Lark making his way back up to his feet and throws the halberd to Sky Lark hitting him in the chest and sending him flying and slamming into the wall of the arena. Noctis then turns back to Russel and gives him a hard kick to the chest, sending him flying to the ground and loses his grip on his daggers, and Noctis catches them as they fall to the ground.

Cardin gets behind Noctis and attempts to bring his mace down onto Noctis' head, but as he swings down Noctis turns and blocks the hit with the daggers. Noctis knees Cardin in the gut making him drop his guard and begins to attack Cardin with a barrage of slashes from the daggers to his legs, arms, and chest. He then drops the daggers to the ground and grabs Cardin by the shoulders. He then tosses Cardin over his shoulder and slams Cardin face first into the ground. Noctis then turns his attention towards Sky Lark and Dove as they had just made their way back onto their feet. The two members of CRDL attack Noctis in unison, but Noctis is able to easily dodge their attacks. Sky Lark thrusts at Noctis, but Noctis stops it with his foot and slams the end of the halberd to the ground using his foot, then runs up the hilt and knees Sky Lark in his face, Sky Lark begins to fall to the ground, but Noctis catches him and tosses him towards his three downed teammates. Dove looks at Noctis and points his sword towards him that is being held by his shaking hand. Noctis slowly makes his way to the remaining CRDL member, Dove then drops his weapon in surrender and Noctis motions for him to join his team near the wall. Dove runs to his team and helps them up. As soon as all four members are back on their feet, Noctis summons his arsenal. His weapons circle around him and he gives the same cold look to team CRDL, this time striking fear into them. He aims his crystallized weapons at them and launches them at the four boys. Sending them all to the wall and to the ground as their remaining aura depletes.

"And the winner is Noctis of team PING." Glynda said as she looked at the four downed members of CRDL. Earning Noctis applauses from the students in the bleachers watching the match.

Noctis walks towards the downed members of CRDL and grabs Cardin by his breastplate. Noctis then drags Cardin to the middle of the arena and summons his own dagger and puts it to Cardin's neck.

"Mr. Caelum, that's enough, the match is over!" Glynda said but her words fell on deaf ears as Noctis looked at Cardin who had fear in his eyes.

"If you ever mess with anyone for whatever reason again, there isn't a force on Remnant that will be able to protect you, you got it?"

All Cardin could do is nod his head in reply as for the first time in his life, Cardin was the one that was afraid.

Noctis got off of Cardin and desummoned his dagger. He made his way back to the locker without looking at any of his friends. Leaving the frightened team CRDL to help their leader up.

Ruby watches as she sees Noctis walk away and immediately gets up from her seat and heads out of the room.

 **Later**

Noctis is sitting on a bench, in the school garden with his headphones in. Ruby finally finds where he had disappeared to and walks up to him. Noctis sees the young scarlet and takes out his headphones.

"Is it okay if I join you?" Ruby asked as she pointed towards the empty seat next to Noctis.

"Go for it."

"Are you okay, Noctis?" Ruby asked as she looked at the young Prince with worried eyes.

"I-I'm fine, Ruby. I-I just hate bullies."

"I know… Prompto told us the story."

Once Noctis hears her say that he hangs his head in sadness.

"He was a good kid, he didn't deserve to be bullied. He was the nicest kid I ever knew. Me and Prompto… We would see him getting pushed around… but we didn't want to get bullied so we never did anything… we didn't even try to help him, and we called ourselves his friends." Noctis clenched his fists and tried to hold back his tears "One day he didn't show up to class, we just thought maybe he was sick. So the next two days after he hadn't shown up, me and Prompto went to his house and…." Noctis began to cry and Ruby put her hand on his shoulder "They were having his wake… N-Nothing hurt more than seeing my friend lay in that coffin… especially when I could've done something… I-If only I would've helped him… If only I would've done something."

Ruby puts Noctis' head on her shoulder and he lets it all out "It's my fault, Ruby."

"You can't blame yourself, Noctis. You were just kids. You shouldn't put that kind of blame on yourself. There was no way you could've known…" Even with her best attempts to calm him, it did nothing for the young Prince's guilt.

"After that day I swore on his name that I would never let another kid get bullied, that I would be the protector of those who couldn't protect themselves…. That's why I chose to become a Huntsman."

The two youngest students of Beacon stayed in the garden for awhile , looking at the flowers bloom until the sun had began to set.

"We should head back, Noct." Ruby said as he had fallen asleep on the young scarlet's shoulder.

The two head back into the dorms and Noctis walks Ruby to her dorm.

"Thanks, Ruby." Noctis said as Ruby opened the door to her dorm.

"Of course, Noctis." Ruby said with a soft smile. "I know your friend is looking down on you, smiling seeing all the good that you've done and will do."

Ruby gave Noctis one more hug and heads back into her dorm. Noctis then stands there for a minute then heads back to his dorm room. Noctis slowly makes his way back into his dorm and sees that his older brother is still awake.

"You okay, Noct?" Prompto asked his brother as Noctis laid on his bed.

"You told Ruby?"

"I thought maybe she could help you get rid of the guilt."

"Nothing is going to help me get rid of the guilt, Prompto. I-I've come to accept that." Noctis said as he closed his eyes.

"Prompto looks at his little brother and lets out a deep sigh "I hope you're wrong, Noct."


	8. Chapter VIII

**A/N**

 **Leonard Church814- I know that ship isn't very subtle, but the actual relationship thing isn't going to happen right away. And I went with that ship because I liked the idea so I ran with it and I know there will be people who don't really agree with it. What part in Chapter 3 is it like that? Also I know it may seem like the story is progressing fast, but there is reason for that. And I know the whole Prompto and Yang thing is a little awkward I just wanted to give prompto a little backstory before really delving into the story.**

 **Chapter VIII: Hero**

Nyx Ulric had escaped from Insomnia during the Empire's invasion. With the help of the now late, King Regis he was able to escape with his life. During the Empire's invasion of the Kingdom of Lucis the Imperials were able to successful cut off all outside communication, thus not alerting the rest of the Kingdoms to the invasion, leaving Nyx on his own to get to Beacon and on the run from the Imperials that had been hunting him down, including those he had called comrades in the Kingsglaive. The King had trusted Nyx with the ring of the Lucii, and with the future of Remnant.

"This sucks." Nyx said as he sat by a riverbed cleaning his face. "I don't even know where Vale is."

He finishes cleaning his face and strips of his Kingsglaive uniform, leaving a plain black shirt, fingerless gloves, and black pants. He grabs his Kingsglaive garments and hides them in a small ditch. He takes a seat by the riverbed and washes his hair. He then takes out his daggers and lets out a sigh

"Looks like I'm gonna have to make do without the King's magic." He said as he holsters his daggers in his pants. He then gets up and brushes himself off and makes his way to a nearby village.

The village he finds is a small village run by the Empire filled with mostly farmers and merchants with stone walls to keep out the grimm. He takes out some money from his pocket and counts how much funds he has.

"100 Lien, should be enough for a meal."

He makes his way to a ramen shop with stools on the outside of the shop and a grill in front of the stools and tables. He takes a seat in an empty stool and an old man comes out from the back of the shop.

"Can I get one bowl of pork ramen, please?" Nyx asks as he takes out 20 Lien and hands it to the shop owner. The owner counts the lien, nods to Nyx and heads in the back. Nyx takes a look around as he waits for his food.

"Sure is different from Insomnia." He said as he looked at all the merchants trying to sell chickens, rugs, groceries, and weird looking nic nacs. The shopkeeper comes from the back and lays a bowl of ramen in front of Nyx with chopsticks in the bowl.

"Thanks." Nyx says as he begins to stuff down the ramen. He finishes his food and hands the bowl to the shop owner and thanks him.

"Say." Nyx says as the shop owner turns around to head to the back "Are there any inns or motels in this village?"

"There's a small inn at the corner of that clothing store" The shop owner says as he points towards said clothing store.

"Thanks."

The man nods and heads to the back. Nyx heads to the clothing store and looks for the inn the old man had told him. He spots the inn and makes his way across the street when a group of kids surround him asking him for any spare lien. He takes some Lien and gives it to the children, they thank him and before he could put his money away one of the kids run past him and snatches the Lien and makes a run for it.

"Hey, give that back!" Nyx shouted as he attempted to chase the kid down, but lost track of him as the kid ran in an alleyway and disappeared.

"Shit!" Nyx said to himself as he looked into the alleyway, but was unable to find the thief. He heads out of the alleyway and notices a small group of five Imperial soldiers asking the villagers questions, thinking that they were searching for him, Nyx rushed back into the dark alleyway and put his back against the wall to where he was near invisible, and still had a good view of the soldiers. The soldiers then began harassing the villagers by knocking over their stands and taking their merchandise. The soldiers then make their way to a little hut near the merchant market and drag out an older man with grey hair, and wearing a greenish beat up jacket by his hair, with a young brunette girl around Nyx's age crying for them to let go of her father.

The Imperial soldier dragging the man drags him to the middle of the market area and drops him to the ground, the girl runs up to her dad and hugs him crying.

"This man has committed treason! He has conspired against our Emperor Aldercapt and must be punished!" Two Imperial soldiers walk up to the girl and her father and they grab the girl and pull her away from her father.

The old man tries to crawl for his daughter, but one of the soldiers kick him to the ground.

"Get on your knees, old man." The soldier said as he aimed his gun at the man's daughter.

"P-Please don't hurt my daughter, she had nothing to do with it. I beg of you." The man said as he pleaded with soldiers.  
"I said on your knees!"

The old man slowly gets to his knees and looks at his daughter, who is crying and begging the soldiers not to kill her father.

"It's alright, Katie." The man said as he tried to smile through his tears "It'll all be alright."

The soldier aims his gun at the back of the old man's skull and prepares to execute him.

"Enough!" Nyx yelled as he made his way through the crowd of people that had be watching the whole ordeal.

The soldier stops and looks to where the voice had come from "Who are you?"

"I'm just a wanderer, but I'm sure that old man didn't do anything to deserve this!"

"He is a traitor to the Empire, and must be made an example of! Unless you would like to take his place… "Wanderer""

Nyx looks at the old man who had made his way to his crying daughter and is holding her while looking at Nyx "Fine. I'll take his place."

"Then come and kneel."

Nyx slowly makes his way to the Imperial soldier and gets on his knees as the old man had.

"Please." The man said gaining the attention of the soldier and Nyx "Leave the young man. He has nothing to do with this."

"Relax, old man. It's alright." Nyx said giving the old man a small smile.

The Imperial soldier aims at Nyx and begins to pull the trigger, but before he could Nyx draws his one of his kukri and stabs the Imperial's leg causing him to scream in pain. Nyx grabs the Imperial soldier's gun and uses him as a shield and fires at the two Imperial soldiers that had been standing next to the girl and her father. The other two soldiers get in front of Nyx, but don't fire because he still has one of the Imperials as a shield.

"Drop your weapons!" Nyx orders the soldiers, but they walk closer to Nyx. "Fine." Nyx shoves the soldier into one of the soldiers, causing them both to fall to the ground, he then tosses the empty gun at the soldier still standing and rushes at him before he could react. Nyx takes out his second kukri and plunges it into the soldier's chest, the soldier falls to the ground and Nyx picks up his weapon and fires at the two soldiers on the ground, killing them both. He drops the gun and reclaims his dagger from the soldier's leg.

Nyx turns towards the man and his daughter and walks up to them "You guys alright?"

"Th-Thank you, young man."

"No problem." Nyx replies as he turns and begins to walk away as the villagers move out of his way, out of respect and fear.

"Wait!" The old man calls out to Nyx "You said you were a wanderer. Do you need a place to stay for the night?"

"I could use a warm bed for the night."

 **Later**

Nyx and the man he had saved are seated at a table in a small hut like home and the man's daughter brings them both a plate of food.

"Thanks." Nyx said as he smiled at the daughter who smiled back and takes a seat next to her father.

"So, why were you branded a traitor by those soldiers?" Nyx asked as he dug into the food.

"I've been digging around in the Empire's business and I found something, they didn't want found." The old man replied

"And what's that?"

"They are planning an attack on Insomnia, then the rest of the kingdoms but I do not know when."

Nyx stopped eating and sat there silently for a while "They already did…"

"What?!" The man shouted in shock. "H-How do you know? Did you see the attack?"

"I was there. I was meant to protect the king, but I failed."

"You're a Kingsglaive?" The girl asked looking at Nyx with an astonished look.

Nyx nodded "But now I have a different mission."

"What is it?" The old man asked.

"I-I can't say. Sorry."

Just then a knock is heard at the door. The old man gets up and opens the door.

"Yes?"

THe man is then kicked in the gut and is sent flying towards the table where Nyx is seated at

"Father!" The girl says as she goes to her father.

"I heard there was a Imperial killer being held in this "lovely" home." A man with brown, slicked back hair. "Where is he?"

Nyx gets up from his seat and stands in front of the two that had shared their home with him and draws his twin kukris

"I can't believe you betrayed King Regis, Lazarus!" Nyx shouted as he drew his daggers

"Well if it isn't the "Hero" himself, I thought Glauca would have killed you back in Insomnia. Looks like I'll have to finish it."

Lazarus draws his own set of daggers and rushes Nyx he leaps and attempts to slash at Nyx, but Nyx blocks the daggers with his own and kicks Lazarus through the door leading them both outside.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring any backup with you, Lazarus."

"As soon as I heard the report of our soldiers getting killed here, I knew without a doubt it had to be you, Nyx. And no one is going to have the pleasure of killing you but me!"

The two once comrades rush at each other and Nyx slashes at Lazarus' head, but he ducks under the slash and lands a slash of his own on Nyx's stomach.

"You're getting rusty, Hero." Lazarus said with a smirk.

Nyx does his best to ignore the pain from the cut and takes a fighting stance. The two clash daggers, blocking and parrying each other's attacks. Lazarus stabs Nyx's right hand, making him drop his weapon and tackles him to the ground, and takes him dagger and stabs Nyx in the shoulder making him scream in pain.

"This is what happens when you play hero. You should've learned that from Crowe." Lazarus begins to choke the life out of Nyx, he tries to punch Lazarus off of him, but is unsuccessful. His vision begins to blur and he begins to lose consciousness. He then remembers the words of King Regis and the promise he had made

"Please make sure Noctis gets this ring, this is not an order from a King to his Glaive. This is a plea from one man to another. For the future of Remnant."

Nyx's eyes open right up and he stretches for his kukri, he takes hold of it and stabs Lazarus in the stomach, causing him to loosen his grip.

Nyx gasps for air as Lazarus' grip loosens and kicks him off of him. Nyx stands up with his dagger in his hand, Lazarus attempts to get to his feet, but stumbles.

"You have no right to put Crowe's name in your mouth!" Nyx shouts as he plunges his kukri into Lazarus' chest and falls to his side.

The girl and her father run to Nyx's side and cover his wound with the man's jacket.

"I-I have to get to Vale." Nyx says then loses conscious and blacks out from the blood loss

Nyx wakes up early the next morning wincing in pain and notices bandages on his wounds and that he only has his boxers on. The girl hears him and brings him a glass of water. Nyx takes the glass and gulps the water, and the old man walks in.

"I'm glad to see you're still with us."

"What happened?" Nyx asked as he tries to sit up.

"Well after you defeated that man from the Imperial army you said something about needing to get to Vale and lost conscious."

"That's right. I have to get going." Nyx said as he put his clothes back on. And holsters his daggers.

"Relax, young man. I made a call to a friend. He owes me a few favours so I've asked him to see you to Vale."

"Thanks, old man. But you didn't have to. I'll make it to Vale on my own.

"And do you know where Vale is?"

Nyx stood there silently "Fair point. When is this friend supposed to get here?"

As if on queue there is a knock on the door.

"And there he is!" The old man heads to the door and opens it up. The two of them then head into the room where Nyx is.

"This is the man who will be seeing you to Vale." The old man says as he motions towards a tallish man, with a grey and white dress shirt, black short hair, and a red cape.

The man takes out a flask and takes a sip "The name's Qrow."

Qrow and Nyx head out of the house and towards a car parked outside of the village.

"Hey!" Katie calls out to Nyx just as he gets to the car causing him to turn towards the brunette haired girl "You never told us who you were!"

"No one important!" Nyx replied "Just a guy playing Hero!"

Nyx gets in the car with crow and the two drive off.

"So you've been to Vale?" Nyx asked Qrow trying to make small talk.

"A few times, plus I have some nieces attending Beacon Academy."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX: Nyx and Qrow's Excellent Adventure**

"You've got to be kidding me, Qrow!"

"I said I was sorry! I thought my baby would've made it."

"I told you we should've stopped for gas when we passed that gas station, but noooooo "She'll make it till the next stop, Nyx. Don't worry about it."" Nyx said as he mocked Qrow.

It had been two days since Nyx had gotten a ride to Vale with Qrow. The two had fought through Grimm and Imperials together for the past two days and now they were on the side of the road with a car out of gas and the sun was beginning to set.

"What should we do now?" Nyx asked as he made himself comfortable on the hood of Qrow's car."

"Well first off you're going to get off my baby, then we're gonna see how far the closest motel is and call it a night."

Nyx jumped off of Qrow's car and took out his scroll to see exactly how much the two would have to walk "The closest motel is 2 miles down the road, if we run we could get there in 20 minutes."

"It's getting dark so we need to double time it."

Nyx and Qrow begin to make their way towards the motel 2 miles away from them. They get to an open field and the ground begins to shake violently.

"What the hell!" Nyx shouts as he tries to keep his balance. "It feels like an earthquake!"

A purple fire like wave begins to come from the ground and from the purple flames a monster like creature ascends from it, wielding a sword made of flames.

"That's no Grimm!" Nyx shouted as he took out his kukris and Qrow unsheathes his sword and transforms it into a scythe.

The monster charges at the two and they roll to the sides of the monster, barely dodging its ramming attack. Qrow rushes at the monster with his scythe drawn and attacks the monster's leg causing no damage to the creature. The monster swings its flaming sword at Qrow who blocks the attack with his scythe, but is still pushed back by the force of the swing. Qrow is thrown to the ground by the force of the monster's swing.

"Jesus that thing hits hard." Qrow says as he stumbles back to his feet.

"Let me take a whack at it"

Nyx rushes towards the monster but the monster sees Nyx rushing towards him and swings his flaming sword. Nyx slides under the flaming sword and slashes at what would be known as the achilles tendon on a human being. The attack from Nyx causes it to wince in pain and turns its attention towards the attacker. The giant attempts to step on Nyx, but Nyx rolls away from the stomp. The monster then swings down his flaming sword and strikes the ground, sending a flaming shock wave to Nyx and pushing him back. Nyx manages to keep his balance as the shock wave forces him back, but knocks the wind out of him making him fall to one knee.

"There's no way in hell we'll be able to beat that thing." Qrow said as he made his way to where the shock wave had pushed Nyx to and helps him back to his feet. "We need to get out of here."

"If we run away from it we'll just lead it to civilians!"

"Then how do you suppose we stop that thing? Our weapons do nothing but make it angrier so killing it isn't an option."

Nyx takes a look around and spots an abandoned mansion "Qrow, do you trust me?"

"Not really." Qrow replied sarcastically

Nyx smirks and pulls out a fire dust infused grenade

"I don't think that's gonna do the trick, Nyx."

"I know, but it'll piss it off!" Nyx said as he threw the grenade at the monster, enraging it as it looks towards the direction of the grenade and lets out a loud roar and rushes towards the two.

"Now what!?"

"Now we run towards that building!"

"We what!?"

The two begin to run towards the abandoned building with the monster and his flaming sword chasing them down.

"This is your big plan!?" Qrow asked as he ran for his life.

"Just trust me!"

Nyx and Qrow make it to the building and lock the door behind them as they enter. The locked door proves to be useless as the monster rams through the door causing the debri to fly everywhere.

Nyx looks around the building and spots several pillars supporting the building. Nyx throws pieces of wood and rocks at the monster gaining its attention. And the monster starts to charge towards Nyx and as the monster swings its sword Nyx combat rolls out of the way and making the sword hit and destroy one of the pillars.

"Oh okay, I see what you're getting at." Qrow said as he mimicked Nyx's actions, the monster then rushes at Qrow and Qrow rolls out the way causing the monster to destroy another pillar.

The building then begins to shake and debris starts to fall from the ceiling.

"I think we should make our exit" Qrow said as he watched a piece of the roof fall on the monster.

"Let's get going then."

Nyx and Qrow make a rush for the exit dodging falling debris and vaulting over old furniture. They get near the exit and Nyx takes out another dust infused grenade and tosses it at the last supporting pillar. The monster attempts to chase the two but the mansion falls on top it.

"Th-That was a close one." Qrow said as he tried to catch his breath. The now destroyed mansion began to shake a little.

"We really should get going." Nyx said as he gets a running head start on Qrow.

Nyx and Qrow make it to the nearest motel without the monster catching their scent.

"How much Lien do you have, Nyx?" Qrow asks as he takes out his wallet

"Nothing." Nyx replied as he turned his pockets inside out showing Qrow that he was broke.

"Well I only have enough for one room, looks like we're gonna have to share."

The two walk up to the reception desk and are greeted by a young brunette haired girl who greets them with a friendly smile.

"How may I help you, gentlemen?" The young girl asked with an innocence that reminded Qrow about his niece.

"We'd like a room for the night, please." Qrow said as he gave the girl some Lien.

"Is this a honeymoon trip?"

"W-What?" Nyx almost shouted giving the receptionist a confused look "W-We're not…" He then began

"Woah woah woah! I don't roll that way sweetheart." Qrow said

"O-Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" The girl said with a blush on her face "I j-just assumed two guys coming for a room in a motel in the middle of the night."

"C-Can we just get our room, please?" Nyx asked still flustered from the young girl's assumption.

"O-of course!" The young girl gives Qrow the key to their motel room and a piece of paper with her number on it "You should give me a call sometime so I can apologize to you privately." She said as she winked at Qrow.

"Will do, sweetheart." Qrow replied as he returned the wink, making Nyx sigh and roll his eyes. "Hey, when you got it. You got it." Qrow said giving Nyx a smirk.

The two make their way to their assigned room and Qrow opens the door.

Their room is a smallish room with two twin beds and a small bathroom in the corner of the room, and a small flat screen tv showing basic television.

Qrow throws the key on a small coffee table separating the two twin beds and jumps into the bed closest to the door.

"This is actually pretty comfortable."

Nyx takes off his boots and lays in his bed. "I'm just happy to get some shut eye."

Qrow takes off the lamp light on the coffee table and a silence falls between them.

"'Hey, Qrow. Do you know what that thing was that attacked us? It didn't look like any grimm I've seen."

"That's because it wasn't a grimm, it was a daemon."

"A daemon? You mean like in those stories that parents would tell their kids to help them fall asleep."

"Those very ones. Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. He had me such for any signs that daemons were roaming on Remnant after the initiation of Beacon's first years. Apparently one of them appeared during the initiation."

"Jesus, were there any casualties?" Nyx asked as he turned on his side to face Qrow.

"Thankfully no. Qorw told me that one of the first year teams managed to kill it."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"So did you find anything?"

"Until today, no. I was actually on my way to Vale when I had gotten the call to give you a ride, that's why I didn't have a problem with it." Qrow grows silent and just stares at the ceiling fan above them "To think… The legend coming to life before our very eyes."

"Yeah…" Nyx replies as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

Qrow turns to Nyx and sees that he had fallen asleep and soon gives in to his exhaustion and also falls asleep."

The next morning Nyx wakes up and turns to Qrow, who is still sleeping. He grabs his scroll and checks the time.

"7:30… Rise and shine, Qrow!"

Qrow slowly opens his eyes and sits up. "What time is it?"

"7:30, we should get going. We still have to walk back to the car and push it to the nearest gas station."

The two get put their boots on and head outside the motel room. They then begin to make their trek back to their vehicle.

"So Qrow, what if that daemon is still looking for us? Is there a way for us to kill it?"

"Not from what I seen, according to the stories you need a special weapons to kill daemons, weapons that we don't have. So hopefully it's still trapped under all that debris."

The two make their way back to the car without running into the daemon that had attempted to kill them last night.

Nyx gets behind the bumper of the car and gets in a position to push the car, as Qrow hops into the front seat.

"Aren't you gonna help me push, Qrow?"

"Someone has to steer the car."

"I'll do it!"  
"No way are you driving my baby." Qrow takes out his scroll and looks for the closest gas station "You're in luck, Nyx! The closest Gas station is only 20 miles out, if you stop complaining and start pushing we'll make it before nightfall!"

Nyx lets out an annoyed sigh and starts to push the car as Qrow steers it.

"That's it, Nyx! Put your back into it!"

"Sh-Shut it, Qrow! Or I'll drag your ass out of this car and make you push!"

5 miles into pushing the car Nyx stops and collapses to the ground, covered in sweat and trying to catch his breath. "That's… It…. Let's switch spots…. Now!"

"Alright alright, no need to get your panties in a bunch."

Qrow gets out of the car and Nyx takes a seat in the driver's seat. He shuts the door to the car and prepares to steer it, but the car doesn't move. He turns to Qrow and sees him on the phone. "Come on, we're burning daylight!" Nyx shouted as he honked the horn.

Qrow gets off his scroll and takes a seat on the passenger's side.

"What are you doing? We have to get going we still have about 15 miles to go."

"I hope you don't really think I'm gonna push this car all the way there. I just called a tow truck, they should be here in about 5 minutes."

Upon hearing this Nyx grows silent and gives Qrow death stares "You mean to tell me you just "made me push this car almost 5 miles by myself when you could've just called a tow truck!"

"Well I wanted to save the Lien, but since you were whining about pushing it, I just called a tow truck."

"I REALLY hate you, Qrow."

5 minutes later the tow truck arrives with the logo "Hammerhead" on the body. A young blond girl wearing short shorts, cowgirl boots, a yellow jacket, and a trucker hat jumps out of the tow truck "Howdy, ya'll. I heard ya'll could use a lift to our shop." The blond girl said with a heavy southern accent.

"We sure could Miss?"

"Cindy, ya'll can call me Cindy."

"Well it's a pleasure, Cindy. I'm Nyx and the drunk over there is Qrow." Nyx said as he pointed towards Qrow who was taking a sip from his flask.

"Well let me just get your guys' vehicle hooked up and I'll give ya'll a lift!"

"We really appreciate it."

Cindy hooked up Qrow's car to the tow truck's hook and the three of them got into the tow truck, with Nyx in the middle, Cindy driving, and Qrow taking the passenger window seat.

"So, where are you two headed?" Cindy asked making small talk.

"Vale." Nyx replied

"Business or pleasure?"

"More like business. I was trusted with a delivery and I plan to see it through."

"Oooooooh, sounds interesting, what are you delivering?"

"Sorry, I can't say."

"I understand." Cindy said with a smile on her face.

Qrow just sat there looking out the window, occasionally taking a sip from his flask until he flipped it over and discovered he had took the last sip.

They get to Hammerhead and Cindy parks the car next to the gas pump.

"Here we are! I'll fill 'er up with gas and you'll be ready to go!"

"Thanks, Cindy!" Nyx said giving her a smile.

"Don't mention it!"

The three get out the tow truck and Cindy unhooks their car from the truck.

"Well I'm gonna go see if there is a place to refill this real quick." Qrow told Nyx as he took out his now empty flask.

Nyx walks over to Cindy who is filling up their car with gas.

"So, you know a lot about cars?"

"Basically, I grew up in this garage with my paw paw. He taught me everything I know."

"So where are you from?" The blond mechanic asked Nyx.

"Insomnia, isn't that right?" Answered an old man wearing a red jacket, and matching trucker hat.

"How'd y'know?" Nyx asked the old man as he gave him a surprised look.

"The way you walk, talk, dress. All points to the Crown city." He offers Nyx a hand "I'm Cindy's grandfather, Cid."

"Nyx." He says as he takes Cid's hand and shakes it.

"So tell me, how is Reggie these days? Still reckless I assume."

"You knew King Regis?"

"Of course I did! We both were Huntsman, we were on different teams but we did a few jobs together. So how is his Highness?"

Nyx grew silent and he stared at the ground grasping the ring that King Regis had entrusted him with.

"He was killed a few days ago." Qrow answered as he came out of the shop with his filled up flask in hand.

The shock of hearing his friend had been murder proved to be too much for Cid as he began to feel light headed and lost his balance. Nyx was able to catch him before he hit the pavement and sets him in a lawn chair by the garage.

"H-How could this be? How could you be sure? Were you there?!"

"Yes, I was one of his Kingsglaives, Niflheim had used the treaty as a front, a way of entering Insomnia and as soon as they were in they killed thousands… Including King Regis." He takes out the ring and shows it to Cid "King Regis entrusted me with this ring, that's why I'm on my way to Beacon, to give this ring to Noctis. King Regis believed that it could save all of Remnant from whatever Niflheim has planned."

Cid just sits there in silence as he tries to process everything he had heard "Listen here, Nyx. You get that ring to Noctis and when you see him. Tell him to come to Hammerhead, I think I can help him against those Imperial bastards."

"Will do, Cid."

"Good, now get going."

"It was nice meeting ya'll" Cindy said as she gave Nyx a hug that he happily returned "Make sure ya'll come back now!"

Nyx and Qrow get back into the car and head back onto the road. Nyx looks through the rear view mirror as Cindy waves them off.

Qrow looks and Nyx and notices a white piece of paper popping hanging from Nyx's shirt and smirks "When you've got it, you've got it."

Nyx grabs the piece of paper that has a number on it and X's and O's by it with Cindy's name next to them and smiles. "She seems nice."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X: Rude Awakening**

Ruby and her team had joined JNPR, and PING at the library for a little study session to prepare them for their upcoming test, they were all currently seated around a circled table and she couldn't help but notice the absence of the leader of PING.

"Hey, Prompto. Where's Noctis?" The young girl asked as she took out her studying material from her bookbag "I haven't really seen him in a while."

"Don't really know. When we left Peach's classroom Gladio said something about them working out and when we turned around he was gone. He really doesn't like working out."

The young Huntress in training looked down with a saddened expression "Oh."

"You will most likely find the young Prince outside somewhere, enjoying mother nature." Ignis said almost encouraging Ruby to go look for him.

"And taking a nap." Prompto added.

"W-Well maybe I should go look for him, he might want to study with us!" The young girl got up from her chair and took of in a full sprint out of the library.

Just then a familiar bunny eared girl walked up to the group with her own books in hand.

"H-Hey Gladio."

Gladio turned towards the shy, soft voice and is welcomed to Velvet's blushing smile.

"Hey Velvet, why don't you take a seat as he nearly knocks Prompto out of his seat, freeing it for the young Faunus girl."

"Dude, there's a magical word called excuse me, you should use it sometime." Prompto said giving Gladio the stink eye as he got up from the floor and made his way to the empty seat next to Yang.

"So, Velvet what are you up to?" Gladio asked his Faunus friend.

Velvet's blush had gotten deeper as she looked down, trying to hide it. "W-Well I told my team about what had happened with Cardin and they were surprised to hear that someone had actually been nice enough to help me and they wanted to meet you."

"Sure" Gladiolus said with a smile on his face

"Really?" Velvet replied with joy in her voice "Well we're actually going into town this weekend to do some shopping if you'd like to join us?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan!"

"Great! Well I'll let them know you'll be tagging along. I'll see you guys later!" Velvet waves goodbye at the three teams seated at the table and heads out of the library.

Prompto gets back into his original seat and gives Gladiolus a teasing smile "Looks like the big guy has gotten himself a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend Prompto." He said as he gave Prompto a threatening look, making Prompto raise his hands in surrender "I was nice to her and she wants to hang out, that's it."

"Whatever you say, big guy." Prompto said as his teasing smile returned to his face.

It had been 2 weeks since Noctis and his friends had began to attend Beacon. The young Prince was currently enjoying the light breeze of the cool beginning of fall weather as he relaxed under the shade of a tree in the school's courtyard. Classes had ended for the day and Noctis had been able to escape Gladiolus' brutal training that he had planned for the Prince. Noctis' eyes began to weigh heavy on him as he soon found himself drifting off into sleep, until a certain redheaded teen had popped up, seemingly out of nowhere bringing the Prince out of his half awake state.

"Hey, Noctis! I knew I'd find you here!"

Noctis sat up from his comfortable position and turns to the scarlet teen that had disturbed his almost nap. "What's up, Ruby?" He asked in an almost groggy voice.

"Well we're all at the library studying and I noticed you weren't there and I was just a little worried that you were still… You know dealing with everything that had happened."

"You were worried?" The Prince asked, giving Ruby a questioning look "Why?"

The question made Ruby blush as she rocked back and forth on her feet "W-Well because we're friends and friends worry about each other, so I worried because we're friends." Ruby replied as if she had use her semblance on her speech.

"Uh huh." was all Noctis could say in response to the young girl's speedy speech.

"Anyways, I'm fine, Ruby. I just wanted to enjoy this weather and not be stuck inside some library or worse… A gym." He said as he shivered at the thought.

Ruby chuckled at the Prince's hatred for working out and took a seat on the floor next to him. "Is it okay if I enjoy it with you?"

"Sure, why not."

THe two sat in silence, enjoying the sight of blooming flowers in front of them, until Noctis' scroll began to rang. He looked at his scroll and saw and urgent message from Ozpin, telling him and Prompto to head to his office.

Noctis gets up from his position and cleans himself off of any grass that had followed him up. "Listen, Ruby. I have to go, I'll see you later." With that Noctis had jogged his way to the school's main building, meeting up with his brother at the elevator that lead to Ozpin's clock like office.

"Hey, Prompto. Did Ozpin tell you why it was so urgent that we went to his office?"

"Nope, he just sent me a message saying to head there."

The elevator door then opened up and the two brothers head inside. Once the elevator door opens to Ozpin's office, they are greeted with the sight of a familiar face.

"Cor, what are you doing here, old man?" Prompto asked with a smile on his face.

Cor looks at the two boys with sadness and shame in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, you two."

"What's going on?" Noctis asked as he read the vibes in the room. Cor, Ozpin, and Glynda had been looking at the boys with sadness present in their eyes as soon as the elevators had opened up.

Ozpin puts down his coffee cup and clears his throat as he prepares to break the news to the boys, seeing that Cor is unable to do so. "Cor…. Has brought us some terrible news." Ozpin said as he clearly tried to hold back tears as he spoke. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way…. Insomnia has fallen… and King Regis… was killed in the attack."

The room fell in a deafening silence as both brothers took in the information that was laid out to them.

"Y-You can't be serious!" Noctis shouted, his voice full of anger "Is this your idea of a joke, Cor?"

"I wish it were, kid. Your father had sent me away before the ceremony and when I tried to return Imperials had taken over the entrance so I fought my way through them and when I made it to the plaza where the ceremony was being shown… I saw them… holding up your father's body like it was some kind of trophy." Cor responded still unable to look Noctis is in the eyes.

Prompto just stood there, not saying a word with his head held down. His right hand began to ball up into a fist as tears began to fall. "How… How could this happen?"

"Niflheim was using the ceremony as a cover, a cover so that they would be able to steal the crystal and get their armies in without too much trouble." Cor replied.

Noctis went over to Ozpin's desk and slammed his fist down, creating a crack in the wooden desk "They played our father for a damn fool!"

"Reggie was no fool." Ozpin said in his usual calm voice as he sat down in his chair and placed his coffee cup on his now damaged desk. "There's no doubt in my mind that your father saw this coming a mile away, I believe that is the reason he sent you both here."

"Is that the kind of King my father was? One that would sacrifice his own people to save his sons?! We should've been there, we should've helped protect Insomnia." Noctis said with his fist still on the desk.

"Your father believed that you two were made for much more, Noct. That's why he did what he did." Cor said as he put his hand on Noctis' shoulder.

Noctis shoves Cor away and makes his way towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"To take back my kingdom!"

"You'll get yourself killed, Noct!" Cor shouted causing Noctis to stop in his tracks and turn towards the old Huntsman "You may be stronger than your father was when he was your age, but you are still not strong enough to take on a whole army!"

"I can't just sit here and do nothing while those bastards terrorize my home!"

"I'm not telling you to do nothing, I'm asking you to wait. Your father sent me out on a secret assignment before all this happened and now it's starting to make sense, so just hear me out before you go and do something irrational."

"No, screw that! They're gonna pay for what they've done." Noctis said as he entered the elevator.

"And what do you plan to do against a whole army?!"

"Kill every last imperial that gets in my way."

The elevator door closes and descends leaving the room in the same silence that had fallen on it a few minutes ago. Cor looks to Prompto who had surprisingly stayed quiet during the whole ordeal and put his hand on his shoulder. "Prompto… Are you alright."

"King Regis… took me in when I had nowhere else to go…" He looks up to Cor with tear filled eyes "And I never got to thank him."

Cor embraces Prompto in a hug and the two remain there in silence until Ozpin interrupts them "Prompto, I believe you feel the same way as Noctis, am I right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you must feel the need for revenge, do you not?"

"Of course I do."

"Then go, join Noctis. Maybe you can stop him from getting himself killed."

Prompto nods at Ozpin's request and does his best to hide the evidence that he had been crying and makes his way for the elevator.

"They don't stand a chance, Ozpin. Not without the arsenal."

"I know."

"Then why did you allow them to leave? You could've stopped Noctis."

"So that he may see that he doesn't stand a chance the way he is now."

Cor and Glynda both give Ozpin questioning looks as he sits in silence and takes a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sorry Ozpin but I can't let Noctis get himself killed" Glynda said as she took out her scroll "All security personnel switch to sleep rounds and make our way to the airships. If Noctis is seen do not let him leave Beacon, I repeat do not let him leave Beacon. If he manages to leave I will have each and every one of your jobs.

"You know that won't stop him, Glynda." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee cup "He is YOUR son."

 **Back in the library**

Ruby had joined back up with the rest of her friends back at the library and the 10 young Huntsman and Huntresses in training were helping each other study for an upcoming test. Ignis' scroll begins to vibrate and he checks it and sees a message from Noctis " _Meet me by the airships and bring Gladio."_

"What is it, Iggy?" Gladiolus asked as he put his book down on the table.

"The young Prince wants us to meet him by the airships."

"By the airships? Why?" The young crimson teen asked.

"He didn't say. Just wants me and Gladio to meet him there." Ignis replied as he and Gladio put their stuff away and made their way out of the library.

"Maybe Ozpin is sending them on a mission?" The Blond brawler commented as she noticed the worried look on her young sister's face.

"Why would Ozpin send them on a mission? They're only first years." The Heiress added seeming a bit upset at the idea that Ozpin would send PING on a mission and not RWBY.

A few minutes after Gladiolus and Ignis made their exit Prompto comes rushing into the library and rushes to the table where his friends are seated.

"Guys we have to get to the airships quick!" Prompto shouted earning him multiple shhhhs from the groups of students in the library.

"What's wrong, Prompto?" Yang asked

"We have to stop Noctis, he's going to get himself killed!"

As soon as Prompto finished the last word in his sentence Ruby had gotten up from her seat and dashed past him using her semblance as the rest of her friends followed suit.

 **Beacon Airstrip**

Gladiolus and Ignis had followed a path of unconscious Beacon security guards that led to the airstrip and to a single airship, they summoned their weapons preparing for a fight and quietly make their way into the ship. They get inside and are welcomed by the sight of their leader preparing the ship for take off.

"What the hell happened here, Noct?" The muscled teen asked as he desummoned his greratsword.

"We're heading back to Insomnia." Noctis replied not taking his eyes off the control panels of the ship.

"What? Why?"

"Insomnia was attacked by Niflheim… they killed my father and taken over our home. We're going to take it back."

"Wait… what?! How do you know this? Are you sure?!" Ignis asked not able to believe what he had heard.

"Yes I'm sure, Cor had told me and Prompto. That's why we were asked to go to Ozpin's office.

Gladiolus took a seat in of the seats in the airship as he put his hands on his knees, hesitant to ask the question that had popped into his head when he heard Insomnia had been attacked "W-What about my dad… is… is he okay?" He asked afraid of the answer he might hear.

"I don't know, Cor didn't say anything about him." He turned and saw the worried look in his friend's eyes "But I'm sure he's okay, he's one tough son of a bitch."

"Yeah… he is."

"So then what's the plan?" Ignis asked

"We're gonna head to Insomnia and we're gonna clear the city of imperials. Make them pay for what they did."

"You can't be serious, Noct. we don't stand a chance against a whole army. We'll just end up getting ourselves killed." Ignis said trying to reason with his leader.

"I don't care, I'm going to Insomnia. I'll go alone if I have to."

"You're not going alone." Gladiolus said as he stood up from his seat "I've got your back, your highness."

"What about you, Specs? You coming?"

"Well… seeing that you've knocked most of security in this place unconscious I would have to deal with the repercussions if I stayed so…. Looks like I have no choice." Ignis replied as he made his way to the cockpit "But I'll be the one flying this thing."

"You can fly this?" Noctis asked giving him a questioning look.

"I took a few classes, yes."

"Good enough for me." Gladiolus said with a smirk.

Just as they were about to lift off a familiar high pitched voice called out for them

"Noctis wait!"

"Noctis turned towards the voice and saw Ruby running towards him "R-Ruby? What are you doing here?"

Just then the rest of team RWBY and JNPR showed up behind the young crimsonette along with Prompto.

"Prompto told us everything, about your home being attacked and… your father getting killed."

"Look Ruby you can't stop us from going."

"We don't want to stop you." Yang interrupted

"We want to help you." Pyrrha said as all of them took out their weapons.

"WE'LL BREAK THEIR LEGS!" Nora said in a menacing but giggling voice.

Noctis looked at all of his friend's faces of determination and smiled "Thanks guys… but this is our fight."

"Noctis, let us help you." Ruby said with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, Ruby, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you guys because of this."

"B-But" Ruby began

"This is something we have to do ourselves…"

Ruby dropped her head in sadness "O-Okay Noctis." she said as she reluctantly agreed to let them go alone.

Prompto made his way into the airship but was stopped by an arm pulling on him.

"Make sure you guys come back in one piece, okay?" Yang said as she gave Prompto a kiss on the cheek.

"Y-Yeah… of course." Prompto replied with a blush.

"Noctis, please don't do anything stupid that'll get yourselves killed, okay?" Ruby said as a small blush began to form on her face.  
Noctis patted Ruby on the head and gave her a reassuring smile "We won't get ourselves killed, alright? Besides everything we do is stupid."

"That's true" Ruby said returning the smile.

Noctis and Prompto made their way into the ship as the door began to close and they took their seats.

"This is your captain speaking." Ignis said over the small intercom in the ship "Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take off, next stop… Insomnia."

 _ **To be continued… in the next chapter**_

 _ **Nyx and Qrow's Bogus Journey!**_


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI: Nyx and Qrow's Bogus Journey**

The smell of alcohol and cheap perfume filled Nyx's lungs as he watched Qrow partake in his favourite pastime in a dive bar, drinking.

"This is the fifth bar we've stopped at, Qrow." Nyx said growing impatient with the drunken Huntsman "I have to get this ring to Noctis before it's too late."

Qrow took a big gulp straight out of a bottle and poured Nyx a drink "You're too serious, Nyx. You need to learn to unwind, we'll get to Beacon. Don't worry about it."

"It's just very important that the Prince gets this-"

"I know I know, all of Remnant depends on him getting that ring." Qorw said in between drunken hiccups. "Just relax, take a drink. Only a few more days before we make it to Vale. So stop worrying and take a drink!" Qrow drunkenly said as he shoved the shot glass in front of Nyx's face.

Nyx hesitated for a moment then took the glass from Qrow's hand "I guess one drink wouldn't hurt."

Nyx took a deep breath and drank the shot.

"Adda boy!" Qrow said as he poured Nyx another glass. "Tonight you're gonna live a little!"

10 shots of vodka later and Nyx and Qrow were on the karaoke stage drunkenly singing out of tune to Journey's "Don't Stop Believing" earning them drunken applause and looks from the single ladies in the bar.

 **The Next Morning**

Nyx woke up in a sleazy motel bed. As soon as he opened his eyes and the sunlight from the wide opened window hit him he felt the throbbing pain his head from last night's activities. He removed the blanket from his near naked body and retrieved his discarded clothes from the ground. He zipped up his pants and looked to his side to see Qrow still knocked out and a mysterious girl with white hair sleeping at his side.

"Qrow, wake up." Nyx groggily said trying to overcome the hangover. When he received no response from Qrow he grabbed his pillow from his bed and threw it at the sleeping Huntsman.

"What?" Qrow asked annoyed at being woken at an early hour.

"Come on we're burning daylight."

"Yeah, yeah." Qrow got up and made his way to the bathroom with his clothes in hand.

Nyx grabbed the ring from his coat pocket to make sure it hadn't been stolen when he was drunk "We're almost there, King Regis."

Qrow came out the bathroom fully dressed and took a drink from his flask. "You're still drinking?" Nyx asked as he tied his boots.

"The best cure to a hangover is to keep on drinking." Qrow said with a smirk as he took another drink "Want some?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Suit yourself."

As soon as the two were ready Qrow grabbed his keys and made his way for the motel door "Aren't you gonna wake up your friend?" Nyx asked

Qrow looked back at the sleeping woman and stood in thought for a moment "Nah, she looks peaceful."

Nyx and Qrow exited the motel room and the smell of eggs and bacon from the diner across the street hit the two causing both of their stomachs to growl.

"We should get something to eat." Qrow said

"We've wasted enough time as it is"

"We can't fulfill our quest on an empty stomach."

Nyx was going to suggest that they just hit the road, but the growl of his stomach was to fierce to ignore "Fine."

The two entered the small diner and received a warm welcome from one of waitresses. They grabbed a booth by the window and the waitress took their order and left them with some coffee while they waited.

"So what's so important about that ring?" Qrow asked as he poured sugar into the coffee.

"I'm honestly not sure, the King just made me promise to get the ring to his son."

"Without telling you why it was important?"

"Well we were kinda being chased by a man in armour that could literally kill me with one swing, so yeah we were kinda pressed for time."

"All I'm saying is a little more detail would've been great."

A silence fell over them as they sat in silence and drank their coffee as they waited for their meals "So no more detours after this, right Qrow?"

"Just one more."

"Seriously? We've wasted enough time as it is. We really don't have time for-"

"Relax, Mr. Serious, it's on the way."

Their meals arrived and they sat in silence enjoying their greasy food as the aroma nearly cured their hangover. They had back into the car and take off. Nyx turns the radio dial to several news stations and gives a displeased sigh.

"What?" Qrow asked

"Word still hasn't gone out about the attack on Insomnia, Niflheim did one hell of a job keeping it from the media."

"Of course they did, if anyone got wind of what happened Niflheim would face serious repercussions from the other Kingdoms."

"Which is why we need to hurry to Beacon."

"We will, Nyx."

Qrow stopped the car at a local flower shop and went into the shop. A few minutes later he came out with a bouquet of roses.

"For me? You shouldn't have." Nyx said sarcastically

"They're for a friend."

"Is that what this next detour is? A booty call? We don't time for you to satisfy your needs, Qrow."

"It's not a booty call, ass."

"Whatever it is just make it quick."

After half an hour of driving in silence they arrived at what appeared to be a hilltop. Qrow parked the car and grabbed the bouquet of roses "I'll be back."

"Just hurry up."

10 minutes pass and Nyx became impatient. He got out the car and followed the path that Qrow had took. The path lead to the top of the hilltop and Qrow was kneeling in front of a headstone that looked over a small forest. He walked closer to his companion and heard sniffling as he got closer, as he got closer he saw the headstone which read ' _Summer Rose'_ and had a picture of a rose on it. "Hey, Qrow." Nyx said to let his presence be known.

Qrow wiped his eyes and got up from his kneeling position. He took out his flask and took a drink and faced Nyx. "Sorry for taking long, Nyx."

Nyx saw that Qrow's eyes were red and he knew it was from crying "Don't worry about it." Nyx looked over Qrow's shoulder at the headstone "Who was she?"

"She was apart of my team… And a close friend. Today marks 5 years that she has been gone."

"So that's why he went a little overboard last night" Nyx thought to himself "What happened to her?"

"She sacrificed herself… to save me." Qrow said as he took another drink from his almost empty flask.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really… Come on we should get you to Beacon."

Nyx just stood there in silence, for the last week he had been traveling with Qrow he had never seen him as vulnerable as he did now, it made him feel sorry for Qrow, he realised why Qrow always kept a flask handy. To numb the pain.

The two of them made their way back to the car and as soon as they reached it an imperial ship had approached them as a group of armed niflheim soldiers exited the ship lead by a woman with white hair.

"You know, I don't like being left as a one night stand" The white haired woman said now wearing armour.

"I don't think I got your name last night, sweetheart." Qrow said in his normal nonchalant voice that had left him a while ago.

"Aranea Highwind. And I have been hired to confiscate something from you that my employer wants."

"Uh huh. Listen sweetheart, sorry about the whole one night stand thing, but we really do have to go."

"You're free to leave, as soon as you hand over that ring you're transporting."

"Sorry, but that ain't gonna happen." Nyx said as he unsheathed his kukris

"Guess I'll have to take it from you then."

Before Qrow could react she had rushed him and took him out with one hit to the gut with the end of her spear like weapon. Knocking Qrow unconscious.

"Qrow!"

"Guess it's just you and me now, pretty boy. Hopefully you put up more of a fight."

Nyx took his kukris and swung at her, but she was easily able to parry his attacks and land a hard kick to his chest, causing him to lose his breath and fall to the ground.

"Awww, I really hope that wasn't all you had." She said mocking Nyx

"Not by a long shot." Nyx said as he got up from the ground "The only way you're taking this ring is over my dead body!"

"That could be arranged."

Nyx charged at her, swinging his kukris as she blocked the attacks using her spear. He tossed one of his kukris into the air and as she looked up at it he swept her and she fell to the ground. Nyx caught the blade as it fell down and stabbed at her, but she was able to roll out of the way and gave Nyx a hard kick to the face making him fall back. He sprung back up and gave her a kick of his own ot her chest that she blocked with her spear, but still being pushed back by the force of the kick.

"You've got some moves, pretty boy. But looks like the fun is over." Aranea said as he examined the newly acquired ring.

"What the hell?!" Nyx shouted as he searched his pockets for the ring.

"You were just a little too slow." She said as she gave Nyx a wink.

Nyx made a rush for her but was stopped by niflheim soldiers as they aimed their gun barrels at him.

"We should do this again sometime." Aranea mocked as she made her way back to the ship. "Make sure those two don't follow us." She ordered the soldiers.

"Shit!" Nyx thought as he watched the ship take off. The 6 soldiers that were left to deal with Nyx and Qrow began to close in on them "Qrow, get up!" Nyx shouted at the unconscious Huntsman but to no avail "Well this sucks." As two soldiers got closer to Nyx he grabbed his kukris and threw them at the two soldiers, before one of the bodies could hit the floor he grabbed his kukris and pulled it out, he turned to the remaining 4 soldiers and before they could react to their comrades' deaths he leaped to one of the soldiers and buried his blade into his chest he grabbed his gun as he hit the ground and rolled for over the lifeless body and shot the other two soldiers. He got up and tossed the gun away and retrieved his kukris and sheathed them back into their scabbards.

Nyx cursed at himself for letting her get away with the ring and fell to his knees. "I'm sorry, King Regis I failed you."

Qrow then sat up and felt a sudden pain running through his chest "Jesus christ! Was I hit by a freight train?"

He then turned towards Nyx who was kneeling and punching the ground "Woah woah woah, calm down, Nyx."

"Calm down? Calm down!? Your psycho girlfriend just took off with the ring that King Regis entrusted me with, the ring that we need to save Remnant!"

"Listen, we just need to get to Beacon."

"What good would that do? I don't have the damn ring!"

"The headmaster at Beacon, he can help us get back that ring."

Nyx just stayed knelt down in silence for a while "Okay… Let's get to Beacon."

 **Outside of Niflheim**

Two of Aranea's most trusted men were tasked with delivering the ring to their employer who had asked for them to meet them at an old factory building outside of Niflheim as she attended to other business.

"We have the ring!" One of the men shouted

"Good." A voice called out to them from the shadows

"Do you have the payment?"

"But of course." The shadowed figure said as he made his way out of the shadows "Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, at your service." He introduced himself as he bowed "May I have the ring, please?"

"Payment first, that was the deal."

"Ahhhh, but of course." Ardyn took out a bag of gold and tossed it at one of the men.

The man opened the bag and smiled at the gold, and the other man tossed the ring to Ardyn.

"Marvelous!" Ardyn said inspecting the ring "A work of beauty, this is."

"This ends our business together." One of the men said as they both turned to make their exit

"There is one more matter to take care of." Ardyn said causing the two men to stop in their tracks, they turned and looked at Ardyn.

"You two now know that I, the Chancellor of the Emperor am in possession of this ring, and I'm afraid I can't let you leave with that information." Before they could react to what he had just said he had taken out his dagger and slit both of their throats in one swift movement.

The two mercenaries fell to the ground as they held their throats trying to stop the bleeding, but soon stopped moving. Ardyn knelt down and wiped his dagger clean with their clothes and took back the bag of gold.

"It was lovely working with you lads, it truly was."

"What's so important about that ring?" A female voice asked from the shadows

"That is none of your concern, is everything in place?"

"Yes, we are just waiting for Torchwick."

"Good, that should please the Emperor."

"I've also received reports that Prince Noctis is attending Vale's school for Huntsman and Huntresses."

"Really?" Ardyn said with curiosity in his voice "So that's where the young Prince ran off to. I think I should pay him a visit and offer my condolences." Ardyn said with a smile

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII: Homecoming**

"I thought you said you could fly this thing!" Noctis yelled as the four of them made their way out of the wreckage from the crashed carrier.

"I never said I knew how to land it."

Ignis had attempt to land the airship on the outskirts of Insomnia to not alert the imperial soldiers but failed to mention that he never made it through the landing classes. They had successfully landed in the outskirts of Insomnia near a wooded area infested with Grimm. As the four of them surveyed the area to make sure it was secured of Grimm and imperial soldiers a low growl is heard from a bush followed by multiple growls that surround the four huntsman in training.

"U-Uh guys, what should we do?" Prompto asked as he eyed the growling bushes

Noctis summons his Engine blade and his friends follow suit and summon their own weapons "We fight!"

Just as Noctis shouted to encourage his friends and brother 4 ursas and 3 beowulves reveal themselves from the bushes and circle the four teens.

They stand their ground with their weapons drawn and wait for the grimm to attack them. What feels like an eternity passes and Gladiolus grows tired of waiting for the grimm to initiate the first attack so he takes charge and slams his greatsword into the ground blowing away the three ursas. Noctis follows Gladiolus' lead and uses Gladiolus as a launch pad and jumps into the air and plunges his sword into one of the ursas, killing them. Gladiolus then activates his semblance and with one mighty swing of his greatsword he takes out the other three ursas.

Ignis activates his semblance and identifies the ursas weak spots, he then summons his double daggers and throws them at the ursas weak spots, killing it instantly.

Prompto activates his semblance and as the ursa jumps at Prompto he dodges to his side and the ursa turns to attack again, but with his deadly accuracy Prompto fires all six shots into the grimm, the grimm stumbles and falls past Prompto and before he could get back up Prompto loads one fire dust filled bullet into the chamber of his revolver and points it at the grimm as it slowly gets up and turns towards Prompto. "Do you feel lucky, punk?"

The ursa makes one last effort to skewer the young huntsman in training, but before it could attack Prompto fires his round hitting the ursa right between its eyes causing its head to explode.

After a few minutes after the four of them had time to catch their breaths Noctis looked to the sky and took in the silence that had fallen amongst the friends "This deafening silence is my crown."

Gladiolus goes up to his young leader and pats his shoulder "Don't worry, your Highness. We're taking back our home, no matter what we have to do."

"We should get going." Ignis said as he pushed up his glasses "It would be in our best interest to get to Insomnia before night falls."

The three friends agree and they make their way out of the forest as the sun begins to set.

They make it out of the forest with relative ease, as they were able to sneak past bigger grimm, dodging unnecessary fights. As they make it out of the forest the illuminating lights coming from their kingdom and the lights from the checkpoint that the imperial army had set up fills the night sky with artificial sunlight.

"What's the plan?" Prompto asks as they survey the checkpoint ahead of them.

"We're gonna take them head on and kill each and everyone one of them." Noctis said with a silent anger present in his voice, the young Prince summons his Engine blade and prepares to attack, but a hand grabs him by his forearm, stopping him from initiating the first attack.

Noctis turns to face the one who stopped him and sees Ignis gesturing for him to get back down.  
"I know you're angry, Noctis. Trust me, we all are. But we can't just rush in without knowing how many we are. We can't take back the crown if we end up dying."

Noctis reluctantly sits back down knowing that Ignis was right, if he wanted to make the imperials pay for what they had done, he couldn't throw his life away acting hastily.

"So what's the plan then?"

Ignis points towards a small hilltop overlooking Insomnia "We head for that hilltop, it overlooks the kingdom so we'll have a good vantage point."

Noctis sighs in defeat and desummons his weapon "Fine, lead the way specs."

The sun fully sets as they make their way to the small passage that leads to the overlook. Ignis leads the group as Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto follow. Ignis motions for them to stop and they back up against a wall as a passing patrol passes them.

"They have soldiers guarding this passage as well." Ignis whispered

"So what now?" Prompto asked.

"We're not heading back." Noctis said in a cold monotone voice.

"Then what should we do."

"We fight our way past them." Noctis said as he summoned his Engine blade "We'll make those bastards wish there was a peace treaty to protect them!"

With that said Noctis left them behind as he charged the two imperial soldiers that had passed them earlier. The two soldiers hear the sound of the running foot steps and turn towards where the footsteps are coming from but are too late to stop the attack, Noctis tosses his sword towards one of the soldiers and warps to it and plunges his blade into the soldier's chest, the soldier to his side shifts his gun's barrel to Noctis, but before he could pull the trigger Ignis throws one of his daggers and hits him in the head.

"Thanks, Ignis."

"You really should learn to pay more attention to your surroundings, your highness."

The four of them continue through the path up the hilltop until they come to a clearing nearing the top of the hill. As they arrive on the clearing a group of soldiers are seen on top of the hill, waiting for them.

"Let me handle them." Noctis said as he summoned his Engine blade

"You sure about this, Noct?" Prompto asked his little brother.

Noctis said nothing and Prompto saw the look on in his brother's eyes and understood that Noctis had anger that had to be brought out "Just be careful, Noct."

Before the soldiers could react Noctis threw his blade and warped to it, he dropped kicked one of the soldiers and summons his lance and plunges it into the soldier next to him. The three soldiers take out their own semblance powered blades and slash at Noctis who is still on the floor, he summons his engine blade and blocks the oncoming slashes from the soldiers. He activates his semblance and the crystallized weapons block the oncoming attacks. Noctis jumps back up to his feet and pushes the soldiers away with his semblance. The crystallized weapons continue to circle around Noctis and aims them at the soldiers he launches them at the soldiers, killing them instantly.

The soldier that Noctis had dropped kick gets up and looks around him to see his comrades dead. He picks up a gun, but before he could fire Noctis was in front of him. The soldier looks at Noctis with fear in his eyes and begins to shake. He looks down and sees Noctis' blade inside his gut. In one quick movement Noctis takes out the blade and blood begins to fall from the sword. The soldier slowly moves back, holding his bleeding gut until he hits the edge of the hill. Noctis slowly walks towards the soldier who looks at Noctis with fear in his eyes.

"S-Stay back! Please, please show mercy."

"You didn't show mercy to my people, so don't expect me to."

Noctis activates his semblance and the crystallized weapons return.

"I'm going to take back my kingdom, but before that I'm going to kill each and every one of you bastards!" Noctis launches all 4 of his weapons at the soldier and each hits throwing the soldier off the hillside and into the ocean below.

Noctis looks over the hill into the ocean below and his focus turns towards his kingdom. His friends join him on the hillside and his big brother puts his arm around his brother's shoulders. "You okay, Noct."

"I feel better."

The four of them turn their attention towards the skyline over Insomnia, which was now covered with Niflheim warships. "We need to get into the kingdom." Noctis said watching the ships drop off additional soldiers into Insomnia.

"Noctis, there is no way we can take on all those soldiers. WE should head back to Beacon and talk with Ozpin, maybe he could help."

"No. We're already here."

"Come on, Noct. We've seen what kind of army Niflheim has in Insomnia, now we can plan." Ignis said

"If you guys didn't come to help me, then why did you guys come?" Noctis said growing angry that his team was trying to stop him from taking back their home.

"We came because we knew you'd do something stupid if we weren't here to stop you."

"And you promised Ruby that you wouldn't do anything that would get you killed, Noct! Don't you know she cares about you!"

"I know she does!" Noctis shouted angrily "But I didn't ask her to! I'm king of Insomnia now! It's my job to take care of my people and I can't do that if I can't even take back my kingdom!"

"You can't take care of them if you're dead, Noct! Don't you think team RWBY and JNPR would help us? You don't have to carry all this weight by yourself, Noct. That's why King Regis sent us with you, to help lighten that load for you." Gladiolus said trying to convince his leader.

"Then what should we do? We don't really have a ride back to Beacon."

"Simple, we steal one of theirs." Prompto said motioning towards one of the many airships."

"But how are we gonna get passed the security? You guys have already made it clear that we can't take on the whole army. So how are we doing this?"

"Simple, we're gonna go through the front door." Ignis said proudly

Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto sweatdrop at Ignis' plan.

"You're kidding, right, Ignis?"

"Nope." Ignis replied with his smile still present.

"And you're suppose to be the smart one?" Prompto sarcastically said.

"So how exactly are we going through the front door?"

"We're going to run straight through, take out any imperials in our way and run straight for the airship. Simple, like I said. We'll wait till the sun fully sets, maybe we'll be able to slip by with as less resistance as possible."

 **Later that night**

"So you all remember the plan, right?"

"Run like there's no tomorrow till we get to the airship."

"And avoid being detected by the imperials, if possible."

The four of them begin to run, pass the waiting cars waiting to gain acceptance into Insomnia, Noctis summons his double daggers and run towards two guards checking a car, as the spotlight that is shining down on the vehicles pass the two soldiers Noctis throws both daggers at the soldiers getting them both in the chest. He summons his daggers back to him and hops on one of the cars

"Really, Noct?! We were suppose to be quiet!"

"Really wasn't my style!" Noctis shouted as he ran and jumped across the cars. One of the guards watching over the checkpoint spots Noctis through his sniper scope, but before he could fire Noctis tosses his dagger towards the soldier and warps above the soldier and drops down on him and shoves his dagger into his shoulder and the second dagger into his heart. He then takes out the soldier controlling the spotlight as his teammates make their way towards the the airships. Noctis continues to clear the way of soldiers for his team to pass easily without alerting the rest of the imperial army occupying Insomnia.

Ignis makes it into the airship and begins to ready for take off.

Noctis finishes off the remaining soldiers surrounding the airstrip and heads into the airship.

"Is this thing ready yet, specs?"

"Almost, just keep an eye out."

Just then an General Glauca appears before them and stands outside the airship

"Your highness! It's so good to have you back!"

"Keep this thing running, Ignis."

"Noct, that's General Glauca, it's too dangerous to fight him alone."  
Prompto said worried for his little brother.

"He won't be alone, Prompto." Gladiolus said as he got up from his seat "We'll be right back."

Noctis and Gladiolus both step out the airship to face the infamous General, Noctis summons his Engine blade and Gladiolus summons his greatsword.

General Glauca unsheathes his own blade and and bows towards the two and draws a line in the cement ground "Your father's lives were ended by this blade, you two shall meet your end just like them."

"You bastard!" Noctis yelled at the top of his lungs as he rushes towards the general he leaps into the air and slashes at Glauca, he easily deflects the attack and sends Noctis flying with a kick to the chest. Noctis regains his balance mid air and tosses his blade towards the general, he hits the blade over his head and Noctis warps to his blade and summons his war hammer and brings it down onto Glauca's head, who blocks it with his greatsword, while Noctis kept him busy, Gladiolus comes from behind and swings his greatsword and lands a hit onto Glauca's side, pushing him back a few feet.

"You two have definitely gotten stronger from the last time I saw you two."

"How dare you claim to know us! You know nothing about us!"  
Glauca gives the two a soft chuckle "I've known you boys your whole life." Glauca removes the armoured helmet that had kept his face hidden to reveal himself to be the leader of the Kingsglaive Titus Drautos.

"D-Drautos?!" Noctis said unable to believe that the man that had murdered his father was the one his father called friend, and brother "B-But why… My father treated you like family!"

"Your father would've led us to our demise! There is a way coming and your father was not strong enough to lead us! I did what was right for our people, Noctis! And I would do it all again!"

Noctis clenched his sword as hard as he could and directed his blade towards the unmasked General "I'm going to kill you for what you've done!" Noctis once again rushed at the General, but this time letting his anger guide him towards his opponent. Glauca readied himself for the attack, but Noctis warped himself behind the General and summoned his lance and slashed at his back, sending him back a few feet away from Noctis.

"Noctis, come on!" Ignis shouted for him and Gladiolus to get onto the airship. Gladiolus entered the airship and sat down, still processing Drautos' betrayal.

"Come on, Noctis! Let's get out of here!" Prompto shouted at his younger brother, who still demanded Glauca's life.

"Not until he pays for what he's done!" Noctis shouted as he once again rushed for the imperial General, Noctis and Glauca both traded blows, each blocking and parrying each other's attempt at an attack.

"I can go on for days, your highness. But I don't think you could say the same." Glauca taunted as he saw Noctis trying to catch his breath and that the young prince was covered in cuts from his greatsword all throughout his body. "You're going to die here, alone just like your father."

"You're wrong!" A voice called from the airship, Prompto gets out the airship with his revolver in hand "He has his big brother looking after him."

General Glauca rushed at Prompto as he made his way to his little brother's side, Glauca slashed at Prompto's chest, barely missing as Prompto slid under his slash and fired two shots, exposing some of his armour.

Prompto loads his revolver with six ice filled dust rounds and picks up his little brother who is on his knees covered in cuts and bruises from Glauca's relentless attacks. Glauca faces the two brothers, blocking their way to the airship. Prompto puts down his little brother and gets into his cowboy stance.

Glauca uses the boosters installed into his armour to boost his speed and brings up his sword readying to end Prompto's life "It's high noon." Prompto says as he activates his semblance and swiftly and quickly draws his revolver and fires all six shots at lightning speed, hitting Glauca in the chest with deadly accuracy, causing the General to stop his attack and stand frozen like a statue a mere foot away from Prompto. The General, now frozen is unable to do anything but watch as Prompto picks up his little brother and carries him to the airship. As soon as the brothers make their way into the airship, Ignis takes off and heads back to Beacon.

 **Beacon Academy**

Team RWBY were in their rooms, Weiss was at her desk studying, Blake was on her bed with her nose in a book, Yang was on the floor of the room playing a videogame, and Ruby laid in her bed with her eyes glued to the ceiling.

Yang looked up from her game and noticed the sad expression on her baby sister's face

"Hey Rubes, are you okay?"

Ruby poked her head out from the bed and looked at her sister with the same sad expression that she had been wearing since PING had left for Insomnia "No…. I-I'm worried about Noctis, he wasn't himself."

"I mean, he just found out his home had been taken over and his father was killed, he deserves to be pissed off."

"I-I know but…. I just felt so useless… I didn't know what to say or do to make him feel better." Ruby said as she looked down at her bedsheet that matched her hood "He's helped me so much these past two weeks and the time he needs me to help him I couldn't even do that. I just wish he would've let us gone with them"

"You heard him, Rubes. It's something they had to do on their own."

"Yeah… I know."

"Just then an Imperial ship had landed in the Beacon Airstrip that the school had and Ruby shot up "Isn't that a ship from Niflheim?!"

Hearing this Weiss got up from her desk and looked out the window to the ship in question "You're right, Ruby. It is a Niflheim ship."

And with that team RWBY had rushed out their dorm and made haste towards the airship. When they had arrived at the airship they were welcomed to the sight of Noctis being carried out on a stretcher by two doctors. Ruby covered her mouth in shock at the many bruises and cuts that Noctis had suffered on their mission to their homeland "Noctis…" Ruby said trying to hold back her tears.

The rest of team PING exited the airship after their leader was taken out and escorted to the medical wing of the school. Ruby followed them shortly after, leaving the rest of her team to question the rest of team PING.

"What the hell happened?!" Yang shouted, being the first one to break the silence.

"We had a run in with General Glauca…" Gladiolus answered with his head facing the ground.

"Wait.. THE General Glauca?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, THE General Glauca." Ignis responded

"Noctis is lucky to be alive… Hell we all are…." Prompto said

Just then Ozpin, and Glynda had arrived at the airship after checking on Noctis.

Ozpin looked at PING and took a sip out of his coffee mug "We have a visitor here to see you." He said to the remaining members of team PING

The three boys looked at each other with the same questioning look then looked at Ozpin "Us?"

Ozpin simply nodded and turned to head back to his office.

 **Medical wing**

Noctis had been given his own separate room and was hooked up to several medical machines. Ruby had fallen asleep while sitting next to Noctis' bed. Prompto gently shook Ruby to wake her up and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Ruby, the rest of your team went to the cafeteria for dinner and asked us to tell you to go join them."

Ruby looked at the boy she had fallen in love with as he fought to stay alive as he was hooked up to machines to help him breath "I-I can't just leave him." Ruby said almost choking on her words

"He's gonna be fine." Prompto said trying to reassure the crimson teen "Noctis won't let a little thing like this be the thing that ends him. Besides I'm sure he would want you to keep up your strength." Prompto said giving Ruby a soft smile.

Ruby nodded as she reluctantly agreed and got up from her seat, she looked at the resting Prince and gave him a peck on the cheek "Please don't die on me." Ruby whispered to him and then left the room.

Prompto watched as his little brother rested on the hospital bed and just stood there in silence.

"Come on." Gladiolus said breaking the silence "We'll go see who our visitor is then we'll come back."

Prompto nodded in agreement and the three of them made their way to Ozpin's office.

 **Ozpin's office**

The three of them exited the Elevator and walked into Ozpin's office. Ozpin was sitting at his chair facing his desk, GLynda was seated beside Ozpin, and a man in a plain black shirt and jeans was standing in front of Ozpin's desk.

As soon as Glynda saw the three members of PING she shot out of her chair "How's Noctis?" She asked with a worried tone

"He's stable right now." Prompto replied

Glynda gave a relieved sigh and sat back down in her chair "That's good to know."

"Boys." Ozpin said grabbing their attention "This man standing here is Nyx Ulric." Ozpin said introducing the mystery man.

Nyx walked up to PING and saluted to them "I was a member of Kingsglaive before the attack on Insomnia."

"So you were there during the attack?" Ignis asked

"Yes. I was tasked with stopping their attack but…. I failed."

The room grew silent for a second before Ozpin spoke up "The reason he was he was to deliver something to the Prince, correct?"

"Yes… But on my way to Vale me and a friend of mine were ambushed and the item was stolen from us."

"What was the item?" Prompto asked fearing that he already knew the answer.

"It was a ring."

"The ring of the Lucii" Prompto said "That was the ring that helped power the magical barrier around Insomnia."

"Is it dangerous that Niflheim has the ring in their possession?" Ozpin asked Prompto.

"No" He replied as he shook his head "Only the blood of Lucis can truly take control of the ring, so the Imperials shouldn't be able to use it."

"Well then that's that, I'll have my people look into the ring and see what turns up, but right now we have other matters to attend to."

Just then the elevator door opened up and Cor walked out carrying a piece of paper at his side, he walked up to the boys and gave them each a hug "I'm happy to see you guys didn't get yourselves killed."

"Well it wasn't from a lack of trying." Prompto said sarcastically.

Cor laid out the paper he had in his hands on Ozpin's desk and revealed it to be a map.

"I don't think now is the time for a treasure hunt, Cor." Ignis said

"It's not a treasure hunt, smartass. Like I was trying to tell Noctis before he went and ran off to take on Niflheim by himself, I might have something that'll help us against the Imperials."

"What is it?"

"They're called "Royal Arms" They're weapons that the past Kings of Lucis used in battle, King Regis had me look into them a few months before the attack, I thought it was a waste of time for me to go looking for some ancient weapons, but it turns out these might be exactly what we need against them!"

"Great! Where are they located?"

"Well, that's the problem. They're hidden. I'm working on tracking them down, but I have discovered one not so far from Vale. Once Noctis is good and able Nyx will take you guys to the first tomb."

"That's right, it's the least I can do after failing the KIng twice."

"Niflheim is arming themselves for a full scale war and Noctis may be the only one that can stop them…"

 _ **To be continued…**_


	13. Chapter XIII

**A/N**

 **Thunder Dragon- Well to answer your first question would be spoiling the ending so sorry, I can't tell ya! And for your second question He will be getting the royal arms but I'm not sure if I want to add the summons into the story. As of right now I plan on ending the story at RWBY Vol. 4 which will be drastically different than the canon Vol. 4 and The answer to your last question shall soon be answered!**

 **Chapter XIII: The Prince And The Red Rose**

It had been 3 days since the boys had returned from Insomnia and Noctis had been in a comatose like state. The blinding white light from the hospital room assaulted Noctis' eyes when he first opened his eyes. He moved his hands in front of his eyes to block out the light till his eyes could adjust to the light. Once his eyes adjusted he laid his hands to his side and looked around the room looking for his scroll and found a familiar crimsonette sleeping at the side of his bed. Noctis watched the sleeping Ruby and couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she slept. The wounded Prince scuffled the sleeping girl's hair causing her to wake up.

"Morning." Noctis chuckled as he saw a strain of drool leave Ruby's mouth as she sat up

"Good morning, Noctis." Ruby said before she realized what was happening "YOU'RE AWAKE!" She shouted as she jumped on top of Noctis, happy that he had lived.

"Ow ow ow, Ruby I'm still injured, you know."

This caused the young girl the blush at her actions and pushed herself off of Noctis "S-Sorry, Noctis." She sheepishly said as she rubbed the back of her head "I'll go get the nurse!"

With that Ruby rushed out of the hospital room, leaving Noctis to his thoughts, something he wanted to ignore.

Noctis laid back down onto the soft pillow and stared up at the ceiling fan that had been barely producing any type of air. Noctis clenched the blanket at his side as he grew angry thinking about the events that had aspired, he grew angry at the thought of Drautos still alive after everything he had done to his father.

Before Noctis could get deeper into his thoughts Ruby came rushing in with a nurse not far behind.

"Noctis I brought a nurse!"

"Mr. Caelum. How are you feeling today?"

"Okay, I guess. Can I get a glass of water?"

"Of course, I'll go get you a glass. I'll be right back" The nurse said with a smile

The nurse left the room to get his water and Ruby took her seat next to Noctis' bed and gave Noctis an angry look, that he could feel radiate off the young girl without having to look at her.

"You promised me, Noctis. You promised me you wouldn't do anything that would get yourself killed."

Noctis closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh "I'm sorry, Ruby."

Ruby got up from her seat and slapped Noctis across his face "I was so scared when I saw you on that stretcher!" Ruby said as tears began to form in her eyes "I thought you were going to die!"

"You shouldn't worry about me, Ruby." Noctis said with his head down "I never asked you to."

Ruby had to hold herself back from slapping Noctis again and sat down "You don't have to ask me Noctis, and saying I shouldn't isn't going to make me stop worrying about you, I can't help but worry about you!"

"Why?!" Noctis shouted catching Ruby off guard with his sudden change in tone. "Why do you care so much about me? We haven't even known each other long, so why would you care about me?!"

"BECAUSE I LO-" Ruby caught herself before she finished and stood silent.

'What?"

Ruby didn't respond, she couldn't respond, so she did what she knew she could do and ran out the room. Before Noctis could say anything she was already out. He stared at the open door and let out another sigh as he rubbed his cheek "Geez, for a girl her size she has a hell of an arm."

 **Library**

Gladiolus was in the library by himself sitting at the far end corner of the second floor of the library. He had spent the last 3 days pondering what had happen. He felt ashamed of himself that he was not able to help his leader in the fight when Glauca revealed himself to be Drautos. The events kept replaying themselves in his head till it drove him insane.

"Hey, Gladio!" A familiar voice called out to him, pulling him back into reality.

Gladiolus turned towards the source of the voice and saw a familiar bunny eared faunus standing over him with the same soft smile that only he had seen. "Hey Velvet."

"Is it okay if I join you?"

"Sure, go ahead."

The bunny faunus took a seat next to Gladiolus and took out some books from her book bag. She looked at Gladiolus and noticed the sad look on his face "R-Ruby told me what happened, I'm so sorry about your father, Gladio." She said in a soft sincere voice as she rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks. Velvet." Gladiolus said as he did his best to smile.

"I hope you know you can talk to me."

"Thanks, but seriously. I'm okay." The two of them sat there silently until Gladiolus couldn't take it anymore and let out a deep sigh "Noctis could've gotten killed because of me."

"What?"

"The guy who attacked us, he was a friend of my father, he's the one that taught me how to fight. Seeing him dressed in Niflheim armour and finding out he's the one that killed my father…. I couldn't believe it and I froze up. I couldn't fight him, so Noctis fought him alone and almost died because of me." Gladiolus hung his head in shame and sat there silently.

Velvet gave Gladiolus a hug to try to comfort him "You know Noctis would never blame you for what happened. He was your teacher and friend, it's not easy finding something like that out and having to fight the one you looked up to. You shouldn't blame yourself, Gladio."

"How can I not? If I had helped Noctis he wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed while I'm here with only a few scratches."

"There's nothing for you to do but get stronger."

"Huh?" Gladiolus said as he freed himself from Velvet's hug.

"If you feel bad for what happened to Noctis then get stronger and when you face Drautos again, you'll be ready!" Velvet said giving Gladiolus a supportive smile

"You're right. Drautos may have been a close friend, but not anymore. The Drautos I knew is dead, and next time I'll make sure he pays for what he did to Noctis and our fathers."

Gladiolus looked at Velvet and gave her the same soft smile that she had grown to love, which made her blush "Thanks, Velvet. I really do feel better now."

"O-Of course, Gladio. Anytime"

With that Gladiolus gave Velvet a goodbye hug and made his way to the Beacon Academy gym with a new goal in mind, to never let anyone he cares about get hurt again.

 **PING'S Dorm room**

Prompto entered his dorm room and saw that he was the only one there. He had been by his brother's side since after their meeting with Nyx and Ozpin and he returned to their dorm room to get Noctis some clothes and charger for his scroll. A cool breeze came through their open window and he felt the relaxing breeze. He went over to his bed and laid down as he let out a relaxing sigh. It had been a few days since they had gotten back to Beacon and with his brother being in a comatose state he never really had the chance to unwind and just relax. Prompto closed his eyes as the gentle breeze brushed against his face and he began to drift off to sleep until a knocking came on his door. His eyes shot opened and he reluctantly got up from his comfy position and made his way to the door. He opened the door and a familiar blond brawler greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, Yang." Prompto said returning the smile.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Prompto said as he moved to the side and gestured for Yang to enter. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks."

Yang made her way to Prompto's bed and sat on the edge "Why don't you come join me?" She said as she padded the seat next to her.

Prompto did as she asked and took the seat next to her on the edge of his bed "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you're okay. I know these past few days haven't really been easy for you guys."

"No it hasn't."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's okay. I just came by to pick up some stuff for Noctis."

"How is Prince Charming? I heard he's doing better. I feel bad for not visiting."

"It's okay, Ruby's been by his side the whole time."

"It's crazy how much she cares about him."

"It's nice to see someone care about Noctis like that. I know Noctis can be antisocial at times, but I feel like Ruby can get him out of his shell."

"She does have that effect on people." Yang said with a chuckle. "So what's next for team PING?"

"I honestly don't know. I just know that we can't do anything until Noctis has recovered."

"Well whatever you guys have planned, know that RWBY has your guy's back %100!"

"Thanks, Yang. I know we can count on you guys."

A silence fell between them until the blond brawler spoke up "Soooooo… You have a girlfriend?" Yang asked with a teasing smile

"H-Huh? W-Why would you ask that?" Prompto said as a bright red blush began to form on his face.

"Oh no reason, just wondering." Yang said with a playful smile and laugh "Come on we should get these clothes to your brother before he goes back to sleep." She said as she gave Prompto a playful punch on his shoulder causing him to wince.

Prompto grabbed his brother's clothes and charger and the two of them made their way out of the dorm room.

 **Beacon Medical Wing**

Noctis began to feel bad about the exchange he had with Ruby and decided to go after the crimson teen. He had asked his brother to bring him an extra set of clothes but he grew impatient of waiting and decided to leave without the extra clothes. He got up from the bed and grabbed his shoes and left the room with the patient gown that he had woken up in. He knew there was only one place Ruby would go to when she felt down and so he made his way to the school's flower garden.

 **Beacon Flower garden**

Noctis made his way to the flower garden and saw Ruby sitting at a nearby bench with her face buried in her knees. He made his way to her and sat next to her.

"Hey, Ruby." He said but received no response. Noctis let out a sigh and scooted a little closer to Ruby. "I know I was a jerk, Ruby and I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not used to having people worry about me. I… I never really had anyone worry about me as much as you do…"

Ruby lifted up her head from her knees and showed that she had been crying which made Noctis feel even worse, if there was one thing he would never want to do it would be making Ruby cry.

Noctis couldn't help but hug the crying teen "Please don't cry Ruby. I didn't mean to sound like such a jerk back there."

"It's not that you were a jerk, Noctis. Which you were, but I seriously thought you were going to die!"

Noctis let go of Ruby and she got up from the bench and turned her back to the roses that were blowing in the breeze. "I-I was so scared when I saw them take you out of the airship on a stretcher. I felt my heart drop. I lost my mother and I didn't want to lose someone else close to me."

Noctis stood up from the bench and walked towards Ruby and stood by her watching the roses sway back and forth.

"Please Noctis, next time you do something that stupid, let me help you, okay?"

Noctis smiled at the young girl and nodded "Okay, Ruby." Noctis replied as he wiped the tears that had formed on Ruby's face. She looked up at Noctis as he did that and the two looked at each other in silence. Noctis felt his heartbeat began to race as he stared into Ruby's eyes. He put his forehead against hers as he never let his eyes leave hers "I'll never make you worry again, Ruby."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

Slowly he began to inch his lips closer and closer to Ruby's until they made contact. He cupped her face as she put her hands on his waist. After a few seconds Noctis broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you, Ruby Rose."

"And I love you, you idiot."

They embraced each other and stood there in silence. Noctis began to feel a cool breeze coming from the opened gown that exposed his butt cheeks. "I should really go change my clothes." Ruby chuckled at Noctis and the both of them left the garden hand in hand.

"Awwwwwwwww, they're so cute!" Yang said as she and Prompto watched the scene from behind a building.

 **Vale**

Nyx had left Beacon to explore the city of Vale. He got a few Lien from Ozpin and he planned on using it to get a nice cooked meal, something that he hadn't had since he started traveling with Qrow. He came across a noodle stand and made his way to one of the open seats.

"Can I get a large bowl of regular noodles."

The man behind the counter nodded and made his way to the kitchen and began making Qrow's order.

"Well if it isn't the hero!"

Nyx turned around and saw a familiar face that he hadn't seen since the attack on Insomnia, a man around the same age as him, a little on the overweight side and on crutches

"Libertus?! What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Nyx!"

Nyx got up from his seat and greeted his old friend with a hug. Libertus took a seat next to Nyx and ordered the same thing he was having. Their food comes and they begin to eat.

"So is this where you ran off to after the attack?"

"Well Vale did seem like the safest place. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm helping the Prince, he's a student at Beacon Academy."

"I know."

"You know? How?"

"I've been ordered to watch over him."

"Ordered? By who? Please don't tell me you're still with that organization responsible for helping Niflheim." Nyx said as he gave Libertus an angry look.

"No. I cut ties with them as soon as I left Insomnia. No, the people I'm working with want to help out Noctis against Niflheim."

"Who exactly are you working with, libertus?"

"I'm sorry, Nyx but I can't say."

"You can't say? After everything that's happened you're gonna keep things away from me."

"Listen, you don't understand. Niflheim is setting up for something big and as of now we don't have a way to fight against them. That crystal was the only thing that gave us a chance against them, and now they have it."

Libertus gets up from his seat and gives Nyx a piece of paper with a number on it.

"What's this?" Nyx asked as he examined the piece of paper.

"When you see the Prince tell him to contact that number." Libertus grabbed his crutches and began to walk off "There's a war coming, Nyx and Noctis is the only one that can save Remnant."

Nyx grabbed the piece of paper and shoved it in his pocket

"And thanks for grabbing the check!"

Nyx just realized that Libertus had left him to pay for his meal and chuckled "That son of a bitch."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	14. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV: Axe of the Conqueror**

It was the beginning of the week and Noctis had almost fully recovered which meant he would have to go back to classes. It had been an eventful week for Noctis and his team but things had begun to go back to normal.

Noctis laid in bed as his alarm went off, he groggily got up from his bed and took off his alarm. He looked around his dorm room and noticed that he was the only one there at that the rest of his team had already made their way to the cafeteria for some breakfast before class. He grabbed his scroll from his nearby desk and looked at the messages from his friends.

"Hey, Noct! We headed to the cafeteria, we'll save you a seat!" Was one of the messages he had received from his brother.

The one messaged that made him smile was a message from his new and first ever girlfriend, Ruby. "Goood morning, my Prince!"

"Good morning, my Rose!"

Noctis was fairly new to the whole texting thing and didn't really care for it, but Ruby liked it so he tolerated it for her.

He got up from his bed and grabbed his school uniform. He made his way to the bathroom and got undressed and hopped into the shower. For the first time in a while Noctis felt happy

considering everything that had happened and it was all because of a little rose.

Noctis got out of the shower and dressed into his school uniform and headed to the cafeteria to meet up with his teammates.

 **Beacon Cafeteria**

Noctis walked into the cafeteria and noticed his team had already secured themselves a table with teams RWBY and JNPR. He walked over to the table and Ruby made room next to her for her boyfriend.

"Good morning!" Ruby said with a smile on her face

"Morning." Noctis replied returning the smile as he took a seat next to her

"I got your breakfast for you."

"Thanks, Ruby."

Noctis turned to see Yang had been watching him and Ruby with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you okay, Yang?"

"I just can't help it! You guys make such a cute couple!"

This made the young Prince and Huntress blush as the rest of their friends looked at the two with surprised expressions on their faces.

"You guys are a couple?!" Jaune asked

"Yup!" Exclaimed the red haired teen as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Since when?" Asked Pyrrha

"Yesterday." Noctis replied as he removed the vegetables from his plate and onto Ruby's

"Really?" Ruby asked giving Noctis a questioning look

"Vegetables are nasty."

"I'm very happy for the both of you." Pyrrha said with her usual smile.

"Thanks, Pyrrha!" Ruby said returning her soft smile

Just then Ignis' scroll began to rang. He took out his scroll and saw that he had received a message from Ozpin for PING to meet Nyx in his office.

"Looks like it's time for us to go tomb hunting."

"Awesome! That means no classes!" Prompto shouted in glee as he jumped out of his seat

"Tomb hunting?" Noctis questioned as he raised his eyebrow

"Yes, Ozpin believes he has a way that can help us against Niflheim, we'll have him explain it to you once we get to his office."

"Alright."

The members of PING got up from their seats, but Noctis was stopped from leaving. He turned to see that Ruby was holding onto his school uniform.

"Ruby can you let go, please?"

"I'm going with."

"No way, it could be dangerous."

"Which is why I'm going too."

"Sorry Ruby, but that is out of the question."

Ruby got up from her seat and gave Noctis puppy eyes "You promised me that you would let me help you if you were going to do something stupid."

"I-I know but-"

"And you promised me that you wouldn't make me worry anymore."

"I know Ruby but-"

Ruby put her head down and turned away from the young Prince "Fine, I guess you don't mind hurting me…"

Noctis let out a sigh of defeat as he put his hand on Ruby's shoulder "Fine, Ruby. You can come tag along."

And with that Ruby's attitude went back to her normal cheery self

"Great! Come on team RWBY we have to go get changed!" WIth that Ruby rushed out of the cafeteria and back to her dorm to change into her battle attire

Prompto went up to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder "Dude you got dooped by your girlfriend!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Can we tag along too?" Jaune asked wanting to skip classes

"Nope." Pyrrha said answering for the young Prince "You're behind in your studies, Jaune. I'm not letting you get even more behind."

This caused the leader of JNPR to sulk in sadness as teams PING and RWBY left to change in their mission attire and head to Ozpin's office.

 **Ozpin's Office**

Teams RWBY and PING all stepped out of the elevator dressed in their combat attire. Noctis walked ahead of his friends and was met with Ozpin and someone he had seen every once in awhile in Insomnia.

"Ah, Noctis." Ozpin said then realized that team RWBY had tagged along "And… Team RWBY. I was not expecting for you girls to come along."

"Yeah, Ruby kind of invited herself." Yang said with a light giggle

"Well I think it's rather comforting knowing that the boys have already made friends that care about them." Ozpin then turns to the person that had been standing silently beside him "Noctis you may recognize him from Insomnia, this is Nyx he was in your father's Kingsglaive."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Noctis… Or should I say King now."

"I… I guess I am a King." Noctis said with sadness present in his voice.

Ruby made her way to her boyfriend's side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder sensing that the realization that he had taken the role of King had been less than pleasant for the young King. "You okay, Noctis?"

Noctis rested his hand on Ruby's and gave her a small but reassuring smile "I'm fine, Ruby." Noctis then looked at Ny and Ozpin and did his best to give off the presence of a King "So why am I here? Ignis mentioned something about tomb hunting, what did he mean by that?"

"When you were out of commission Cor and I took the liberty of explaining our plan to your team. Your father had begun planning for this, before the attack on Insomnia he had sent Cor on a mission to locate the Royal Arms."

"Royal Arms?" Ruby questioned

"That's correct, Miss. Rose. Royal Arms are the weapons of past Kings of Insomnia, Noctis, your father believed that combining the Royal Arms and your semblance would help immensely against the Imperial army."

"That's why he sent us here?"

"Correct, if you had stayed in Insomnia and fought at your father's side then more likely than not you too would be dead, along with your friends. I also believe that you have already gained one Royal Arm."

"I have?"  
"Yes, the sword you used against that creature the day of the initiation. It's called the "Sword of The Wise"

Noctis then summons the sword earning him surprised looks from his friends, but especially from his weapon obsessed girlfriend "Noctis that is soooooo cool! It looks so ancient but at the same time it looks so mysticy!"

"A king built a mighty wall and protected the realm. This was his sword. It devastated his foes and kept his people safe. Now it will serve you as it did your ancestor."

"How many are there?"

"There are 13 in total and Cor has been tasked in locating them, as well as other Huntsman such as Ruby and Yang's uncle."

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby and Yang said in unision

"Yes, Qrow has offered us his help in searching for the tombs. You are not in this alone, Young King."

"Right."

"Cor has located another Royal Arms, there is a carrier outside that i have instructed to take you to Cor's position, Nyx here will accompany you boys and girls, good luck."

With that said Noctis, his friends, and Nyx made their way to the carrier that had been waiting for them.

They all take their seats inside the carrier and it takes off.

"How long is it going to take to get to the location?" Nyx asked the pilot

"About 45 minutes!"

Shortly after the carrier had taken off the young huntsman and huntresses had slowly began to doze off. Ruby had fallen asleep, using Noctis' shoulder as a pillow, Yang doing the same with Prompto's shoulder. Weiss and Blake were using each other as pillows, and Gladiolus and Ignis were using their seats head rests.

Noctis had been falling in and out of consciousness and was slowly beginning to completely fall asleep. He looked around the carrier at his sleeping friends and took notice that Nyx had managed to stay awake.

"You said your name was Nyx, right?"

"Yeah, Nyx Ulric."

"So you were apart of my dad's Kingsglaive?"

"That's right. He saved my life and allowed me to join, I owed my life to him. And seeing that you're King now, I'm in your service, King Noctis."

"Thanks."

"You know, you have some great friends. People willing to help you accomplish your goal. You're lucky." Nyx said as he rested his head on the headrest "Not many people can say the same thing."

"Yeah…" Noctis said as he looked at the sleeping teen on his shoulder

"She cares about you, your highness."

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious. The way she looks at you…"

"I guess you're right."

"You should get some sleep, your highness. You're gonna need it."

Noctis nodded at Nyx and laid his head on Ruby's. He let the soothingness of the carrier flying through the air slowly take him until he fell asleep

Noctis woke up in a familiar place. He was transported to the grimm infested Beacon academy.

"Not this again!"

Noctis got up from the ground and attempted to summon his weapon to no avail "What the hell?" He then hears laughing and looks straight ahead and sees Glauca gripping the neck of Ruby Rose.

"RUBY!" Noctis shouted at the top of his lungs, gaining him the attention of the dream state Glauca "Let her go you bastard!" Noctis rushed at the General unarmed and let out a battle cry as he lunged at him attempting to fight the general without his weapons. Glauca easily stopped Noctis' fist and sent him flying with a kick to the gut all while holding onto Ruby.

"She's going to die, just like the rest of your friends!"  
Just then the bodies of Prompto, Gladiolus, Ignis, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren appeared before him all lifeless, with sword wounds present on them. "You're powerless, Young King. Just like your father!" Glauca begins to squeeze Ruby's neck and she begins to squirm, trying to break free.

Tears begin to fall from her face as she stares at Noctis with pleading eyes "N-Noctis… I-I lo-" Before the young teen could finish Glauca snapped her neck and tossed her body away.

Noctis woke up from his dream, and he quickly looked at his sleeping girlfriend and let out a sigh of relief that she was okay.

"I will prevent my visions from coming true, I'll protect Beacon, and my friends… And you Ruby. No matter what I'll fight till there's no kingdom left to defend." Noctis thought to himself.

"We'll be landing in 3 minutes!" The carrier pilot shouted, waking up the sleeping Huntsman and Huntresses.

The carrier lands and the teens get out of the airship. Noctis gets out first and Cor is standing outside the airship waiting for them.

"It's good to see you're okay, Noctis."

"It's gonna take more than an Imperial soldier to take me out."

"I'm glad to hear that!"

"So where's this tomb at?"

Cor points towards a cave out in the distance "Right in there, but I have to warn you it's filled with grimm."

"I think we can manage!"

"Alright, I'm gonna head back to Beacon and give my report to Ozpin then I'm heading back out to keep looking, don't do anything stupid!"

"Come on, it's me we're talking about!"  
"Which is why I'm telling you not to do anything stupid!"

Noctis and Cor share a chuckle and Cor heads into the carrier and it takes off.

"Alright, let's get going."  
"Wait, you don't honestly expect me to go into that smelly cave, do you?" Weiss said as the group headed towards the cave.

"What's the matter, Ice Queen? Scared of the dark?" yang said in a teasing voice.

"Me? Afraid of the dark? How dare you insinuate something so preposterous!"

"Then ladies first." Noctis said as he motioned for Weiss to go in first.

The young heiress reluctantly went in first to prove that she was not afraid, The group of friends made their way deeper into the cave with Nyx leading the way. The group was mostly huddled up together, except for Blake who had fallen behind with her nose in a book.

Ignis noticed Blake had fallen behind and slowed down to meet her pace "Must be a really good book to be reading in a place like this."

Blake looked at Ignis who was giving her a soft smile and put her book down "I-I hate the dark." Blake said in a quiet voice so that the rest of the group couldn't hear her

"Really?" Ignis said surprised

"Yes, and reading is the only thing that can set my nerves at ease."

"Well no need to worry, Miss. Belladonna. I shall protect you from the horrors of the darkness!" Ignis said in a overconfident voice as he struck a superhero pose which made Blake giggle.

"How much further?" Noctis asked Nyx as he felt his stomach begin to rumble because he hadn't gotten the chance to eat his breakfast.

Nyx was looking at a map that Cor had drew for him to make it easier for them to find the tomb.

"It seems like we're almost there. Honestly it's surprising that we haven't run into any grimm."

"Maybe Cor took care of them for us!" Prompto said as he took pictures of the structure of the cave.

"Yeah, maybe…"

Just then the cave began to shake violently and the sound of a grimm began to surround the group. Noctis summoned his Engine blade and ordered them to get behind him. The rest of the group drew their weapons and readied themselves for a fight. A bear like grimm then rushes towards Noctis, before Noctis could react to the sudden grimm attack he was tackled by the bear like grimm, the force of the grimm was enough to send Noctis off his feet and through a wall. The grimm followed and before Ruby could help Noctis the cave began to rumble and debris fell from the roof, blocking off the newly formed entrance, leaving Noctis to fight the grimm alone.

The grimm lunged at Noctis, but Noctis rolled to the right side of the grimm, dodging the attack. Noctis summons a lance and uses it to keep the grimm at bay. The grimm swipes at the lance trying to close in on Noctis, but Noctis keeps up the defense. Noctis then summons his war hammer and slams it to the grimms side sending him into the wall. Before the grimm could get up Noctis lunges at him with his blade in hand and plunges the blade into the grimm's head. Noctis lets out a sigh and desummons his weapons. He looks at his arm which has a nasty cut on it.

"Damn, that stings."

"Noctis! Are you okay?"

Noctis heard Ruby's concerned voice and tried his best not to sound injured "I'm fine, Ruby!"

Noctis begins to look for a way to reunite with his team but couldn't find any type of exit "You guys keep moving, there has to be another way!"

"Be careful!" Ruby shouted

"I will!"

Noctis then begins to look for another exit and finds a small opening. He summons his warhammer and smashes the hole making it big enough for him to squeeze through. He squeezed through the small entrance holding onto his blood soaked arm and finds himself in a rather large clearing with an underground waterfall. Around the waterfall are bear like grimm just like the one Noctis had just fought.

"Well shit."

Ruby and the rest of her team and Noctis' team continued down the path with Nyx leading them.

"I'm sure Noctis is fine, Ruby." Yang said trying to reassure her little sister.

"Yeah, my brother is tougher than he looks!"

Ruby knew that Noctis would be fine but she couldn't help but worry about him.

They continued to head in deeper and deeper into the dungeon like cave and are ambushed by a group of beowulves. Nyx unsheathes his kukris and lowers himself into a fighting stance

"You kids get back, I'll handle the small fry."

"Are you sure, Nyx?" Prompto questioned

"I may not have the King's magic to help me, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Teams RWBY and PING get into cover as the group of beowulves begin to circle around Nyx. Nyx smirks as one of the beowulves lunges at him, he throws one of his kukris into the beowulves head and grabs his kukris as he jumps over the beowulves head, he lunges at the beowulf that was behind the beowulf that lunged at him and plunges both kukris into its skull. Nyx then turns to face the 3 remaining beowulves as they circle him. Before any of the beowulves could initiate the first attack Nyx dashes towards one of the beowulves and slides under its belly and tears at the grimm's underbelly as he slides under. In one swift motion Nyx immediately jumps up and throws his kukris into one of the beowulf's head. The last beowulf lunges at Nyx and attempts to bite the Kingsglaive's head off, but Nyx blocks the bites with his remaining kukris. The grimm fiercely bites at the Kingsglaive, but Nyx keeps up his defense against the gnawing attempts.

Nyx begins to lose grip on is Kukris as the grimm's teeth inch closer and closer to Nyx's face. The grimm takes hold of Nyx's weapon and causes Nyx to let go of his grip and tosses the dagger out of reach. The grimm then makes an attempt at Nyx's neck, but before the bite could land the grimm loses his head to the scythe of a young red Huntress. The grimm's body then begins to disintegrate and Ruby offers Nyx a helping hand.

"Thanks, kid." Nyx said as he took Ruby's hand and got up off the ground.

"Looks like the beowulf should have quit while it was… a head." Yang punned earning her disapproving looks from everyone one around her except for Prompto who couldn't help but laugh at the awful pun

"Get it? Cause Rubes cut off its head?"

"Please stop." Ruby pleaded with her sister.

Nyx retrieved his kukris and sheathed back in their holsters at his side and the group continued forward. It wasn't long until they heard the shouts of Noctis. As soon as Ruby heard his voice she used her semblance to head towards the sound of his voice. She was able to find him rather quickly as he was surrounded by the bear like grimm that had created a home in that cave. Noctis was keeping them at bay with his semblance as the crystallized weapons attacked the grimm if they got too close.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs as she shot Crescent Rose to give her a boost and one by one she had beheaded the grimm that had harmed Noctis. Seeing that he was clear he desummoned the weapons and fell to his knees from exhaustion.

Ruby ran to Noctis' side and helped him stand on his feet "Noctis you shouldn't push yourself so much, you know you're still recovering." Ruby then notices the nasty cut on Noctis' arm and rips off a piece of her cape and soaks it into the water from the waterfall and ties it around Noctis' arm "That should slow down the bleeding for now."

"Thanks, Ruby."

The rest of their friends had finally caught up to Ruby and saw that the two had been sitting near the waterfall. "How far do we have left?" Yang asked Nyx who was examining the map.

"Not far, we're here." Nyx replied as he pointed towards an old stone door with the symbol of the people of Lucis engraved into the door just ahead of the waterfall.

"Come on, Noctis. The sooner we get the Royal Arm the sooner we can get out of here."

Noctis gets up with the help of Ruby and she stands at his side fro him to lean against.

"I'm fine, Ruby. I can walk myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Noctis said as he smiled at the young teen who returned the smile.

Noctis slowly walked towards the stone door and reached out to it. He touched the Lucis symbol and examined the rest of the door.

"What are you waiting for, Noct?" Gladiolus asked as the rest of teams RWBY and PING stood behind Noctis.

Noctis turned towards his friends who are eagerly waiting to see what awaited them inside the tomb "umm… It's locked."

"What? What do you mean it's locked?"

"I mean it's locked,there's not really any other meaning of it's locked."

"Cor didn't give you a key or anything?" Nyx questioned

"Um, no."

 **With Cor**

As the carrier reached Beacon Academy he put his hands in his pocket and took out a metal ancient looking key. "CRAP!"

 **With PING and RWBY**

'Looks like there's only one other way." Gladiolus said as he moved Noctis out of the way. Gladiolus summons his greatsword and activates his semblance "If there isn't an open door… YOU MAKE ONE!" With his semblance activated Gladiolus swings at the stone door and the door explodes. Creating an opening.

"Well I guess that's one way."

Noctis walked through the busted door and walks into an empty room. The room is completely empty besides an isolated coffin with an axe that is being held by the engraved king like the one Noctis had seen in his vision. Noctis slowly makes his way to the coffin and raises up his hand like he had done in his vision. The axe crystallizes and and frees itself from the coffin. It levitates of the coffin and plunges itself into Noctis, adding it to his arsenal.

Noctis' friends watch in awe as the weapon circles Noctis in its crystallized form and disappears. Ruby watches her boyfriend in awe and smiles and walks up to him and hugs him.

"We're all going to make sure you reach your goal, Noctis."

Noctis looks at his friends and they all nod in agreement, even Weiss which had surprised Noctis.

Noctis let go of Ruby and summoned the axe that he had just received "2 down 11 more to go."

 **Later that night, Beacon Academy**

Noctis had grown accustomed to going onto the balcony before bed and he enjoyed the peace and quiet that came without the breathtaking view of the moon. Ruby walked out onto the balcony in her pajamas and sees Noctis examining his new axe.

"Hey, Noctis." She said as she made her way towards the young King

"Oh, Hey Ruby. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I like coming out here before bed, it relaxes me."

Ruby looks at the axe in her boyfriend's hand and couldn't help but smile at how cool it looked "Can I see the axe!" Ruby asked with happiness clearly present in her voice

"Uhh… Sure but be careful it's a lot heavier than it looks."

"I'm sure I can handl-" Ruby took hold of the axe and as Noctis let go of it she nearly fell to the ground with it

"I told you."

Ruby uses both of her hands to pick up the axe and begins to examine it "This is so cool, Noctis! I'm so jealous that you can summon your weapons any time you want!"

"You know I can share that ability with anyone I want."

As soon as Noctis said that a gleam of light appeared in Ruby's silver eyes, she rushed up to her boyfriend, excited at the thought of being able to summon Crescent Rose whenever "You have to share with me!"

Noctis turned away from Ruby and looked out at the night sky "I don't know, Ruby."

"Come on, Noctis. Pleaseeeeeeeeee" Ruby begged as she stared at Noctis with puppy eyes.

"I'll think about it." Noctis said as he ruffled her hair.

Silence fell between the two as they both looked up at the night sky.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Ruby."

"Huh?"

"Back in the cave, you really saved my ass."

"Well someone had to!"

Noctis laughed and took Ruby in his arms and embraced her, the two of them continued to look at the star filled sky in silence.

"Isn't this the most beautiful you've ever seen, Noctis?"

"The second most beautiful." Noctis said as he put his hand on Ruby's chin and turned her head towards his and The two of them shared a kiss under the stars.

Yang and Prompto were hiding in a tree that overlooked the balcony, Yang grabbed Prompto and started to wildly shake him "They're just so cute!"

"Yang please stop!" Prompto yelled as he held onto the blond brawler's shirt for dear life.

 **City of Vale**

A late night train makes its last stop in Vale as the trains begin to shut down for the night. Ardyn Izunia makes his way out of the train and looks at Beacon Academy as it towers in the distance "What a lovely place for a young King to call home." Ardyn said with a smile "I can't wait to make your acquaintance, King Noctis."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	15. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV:**

Teams PING, RWBY, and JNPR were in the middle of one of Professor Port's "fascinating" stories about him in his youth, Noctis had fallen asleep on Ruby's shoulder and Ruby was drawing on the young King's face. He woke up in the middle of her masterpiece and sat up to make it look as if he were awake. He blinked several times at an attempt to wake himself up and looked at Ruby who had been snickering at her boyfriend. Noctis just shook it off and took out a notebook to attempt to take some notes. He turned towards his brother and as soon as Prompto looked at his little brother he began to laugh which caught the attention of Professor. Port.

Port sighed as he looked at Noctis' marker covered face as the rest of the students began to laugh as well.

"Mr. Caelum, please go to the bathroom and wash your face."

Noctis gave Port a questioning look, not knowing why he wanted him to wash his face. Noctis began to think that Port had caught him sleeping and wanted him to wash his face to wake him up so Noctis shrugged and headed to the bathroom.

Noctis made it to the bathroom and headed towards one of the sinks in the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror and let out a deep sigh as he saw his face. Ruby had drew him a unibrow, mustache, and wrote I love Ruby on his forehead. It took several handcups of water to clear his face 100% of the marker and he headed back to class once his face was cleared. He took his seat and Ruby gave him a loving smile and Noctis couldn't stay mad at her no matter what, but that didn't mean that he was just going to let this go.

 **Later, Beacon cafeteria**

"So, it's friday what are we going to do today, guys?" Yang asked the table surrounded by her friends

"Well, whatever we do Gladio can't join us. He's got a date, right Gladio?" Prompto said teasing Gladiolus.

"It's not a date, Prompto." Gladiolus said giving Prompto the stink eye "I'm just heading into town with Velvet and her team, they wanted to meet me because I've been nice to her."

"Oh, please, big guy. It's a date. You don't have to deny it, we know you like her as much as she likes you." Prompto said giving Gladiolus two thumbs up "She's nice and cute, go for it dude!"

Gladiolus gave Prompto a what was suppose to be a playful push, but Gladiolus had accidently pushed him a little too hard and sent Prompto flying out of the seat.

"My bad, Prompto. Are you okay?" Gladiolus said as he helped Prompto from the ground

"No problem, big guy. I barely felt that." Prompto said rubbing his back with a face of pain. "That's gonna hurt in the morning."

"Well, I think we should head into town and welcome the students that are due to arrive on boat from Vacuo today." Weiss said

"That sounds fun, we could hit up some shops while we're down there!" Yang said excited at the chance to do some shopping

"I'm up for it." Blake said briefly looking up from her book that she had been reading.

"Then it's settled, to Vale!" Ruby exclaimed with excitement.

"Not for me and Prompto." Ignis said "We still have to finish our papers for Professor. Port."

"Awwwh, come on Iggy. Can't we do that tomorrow? It's not due till Monday!"

"If you keep putting it off you'll never get it done, plus since Yang won't be here you won't have any distractions."

"Yang doesn't distract me!"

"Oh, really?" Ignis said giving Prompto a questioning look "You sure about that?"

Prompto looked at Yang who winked at him "Okay, I guess you're right." He replied as he sighed in defeat.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to count me out too." Noctis said

Ruby looked at her boyfriend with a saddened expression as he said this "What, why?"

"Nyx offered to help me train a little in swordsmanship and I agreed, I'm gonna meet up with him in about an hour to do some training."

Ruby sat back down now saddened that she wouldn't be spending the day with Noctis. Noctis looked at Ruby and laid her head on his shoulder "Come on, Ruby. Tomorrow I promise I'm all yours."

"You promise?"

"Yup, whatever you want to do we'll do it!"

Ruby's smile returned and she hugged Noctis "Okay, Noctis. I was actually thinking on ways we'd be able to improve your sword."

"My Engine Blade?"

"Yup!"

"Why would I want to change it?"

"Well… It doesn't even have a gun mode on it. We could add one!"

"No thanks, Ruby. I like my blade how it is."

"Look at you two lovebirds. You guys are just adorable together!" Yang said teasingly as she scuffled her little sister's hair.

"Yaaaang stop that!"

"What about you guys? Are you guys going to join us?" Yang asked team JNPR

"We would" jaune started

"But we have to do some training as well, the tournament is coming up and we want to be at our best when it does." Pyrrha finished

"That's right! No one will be able to withstand the wrath of team JNPR!" Nora said as she stood on the table with a victory pose

"Please sit down, Nora." Ren said as he tried to get his childhood friend off the table

"Guess it's just team RWBY today." Yang said

 **Later, Beacon courtyard**

Noctis was standing in the courtyard, holding a wooden training sword, and wearing a black t shirt, and black sports shorts. Nyx was standing across from him also holding a wooden training sword, and wore a gray Beacon Academy t shirt and black basketball shorts.

"You know, your highness. I was kind of surprised you took me up on my offer to help you train."

"Well, my father said the Kingsglaive were nothing but skilled warriors so I thought it couldn't hurt to get some training from one, and you don't have to call me "Your highness" it's just Noctis, or Noct."

"Alright then, Noct. Show me what you can do!"

Without warning Nyx rushed at Noctis with his training sword in hand and swung at Noctis, Noctis blocked the attack and smirked "Is that all you got?"

"Don't get too cocky!" Nyx said as he let go of his sword, Noctis was caught off guard as Nyx let his sword drop to the floor, before the sword hit the ground Nyx dropped to the ground following the sword grabbed the sword, and swept Noctis' feet, making him fall to the ground.

"You always have to keep your eyes on your opponent, never think you have the upper hand." Nyx said as he lend Noctis a hand to help him get off the grassy ground. Noctis took Nyx's hand and shook himself off of the grass that had stuck to his clothing.

"You ready for round 2?" Nyx asked with a smirk on his face.

Noctis returned the smirk and picked his training sword from the ground "I'm just getting started!" He yelled as he swung at Nyx

 **Beacon dormitory**

Gladiolus had just finished taking a nice warm shower, he walked into the empty dorm room and got ready to hang out with Velvet and her team. He changed into a plain white t shirt, a plaid red and blue button up short sleeve shirt that he left open and light blue jeans. He sat on his bed to put on his shoes and someone began to knock on the door of his room. He got up from the bed and opened the door. He was greeted by the rabbit eared faunus girl.

"You ready, Gladiolus?" Velvet asked with a smile. She began to admire Gladiolus as the shirt he was wearing complimented the many muscles the teen had.

"Oh, yeah I am so ready to eat."

Gladiolus and Velvet walked towards the transits where Velvet's team were standing, waiting for the both of them.

"Guys, this is Gladiolus." Velvet said introducing Gladiolus "Gladio, this is Coco." Velvet said as she motioned towards an average height girl wearing sunglasses

Coco pushed her sunglasses down a bit to get a good look at Gladiolus and eyed him up and down "You're cute. I can see why Velvet likes you."

Velvet began to blush and Gladiolus just laughed it off as Velvet tried to continue with introductions as she did her best to hide her blush

"This is Fox" She continued as she motioned towards a teen with almost completely white eyes, and red hair that partially covered his left eye. Fox stood silently as he just nodded at Gladio who did the same.

"And this is Yatsuhashi, he's like my big brother." She said motioning towards a teen that was as tall as Gladiolus which he had never seen before and had short black hair that almost looked shaved.

Yatsuhashi offered Gladiolus a hand and Gladiolus took it. The two of them began to add pressure little by little but none of them would budge as they kept their eyes on each other. It continued for a few more seconds until Yatsuhashi winced in pain and loosened his grip

"That's one hell of a grip you've got there, Gladiolus." Yatsuhashi said as he rubbed his hand

"Yours ain't too bad either." Gladiolus replied as he too rubbed his hand.

After the introductions they headed into the transit and took their seats. Gladiolus sat in the far right seat, followed by Velvet, then Fox, Coco, and then Yatsuhashi. Gladiolus had taken out his scroll to show Velvet some music that she had never heard before, head had one headphone in his ear and Velvet had one in hers. The two of them sat quietly as they listened to the music and Velvet's team had their own conversations among themselves, leaving Velvet and Gladiolus to themselves. It wasn't long until Velvet began to doze off and fell asleep on Gladiolus' shoulder. Gladiolus looked at the sleeping faunus and smiled, he reached over her shoulder and brought her in closer to get her in a more comfortable position, she snuggled a little into the warmth of Gladiolus' shirt and he couldn't help but smile, and he too began to doze off.

"I'm glad she found someone as nice as him." Yatsuhashi said as he watched the scene with a smile on his face, Coco and Fox nodded in agreement and went back to what they had been talking about.

 **Beacon Academy, courtyard**

Noctis and Nyx stood across from each other covered in sweat as the sun beamed down on their backs

"I think that's enough for today, Noctis." Nyx said as he dropped his sword and took a seat in the grass "I'm beat."

Noctis dropped his sword as well and walked towards the bench where two cold water bottles sat, he then walked towards Nyx and handed him one and joined him on the grassy ground

"Thanks for helping me, Nyx."

"It's no problem, Noct. It's been a while since I was able to train this hard." Nyx replied in between chugs of water.

Noctis sat there quietly and looked up to the sky as clouds began to cover the light "Did my dad die fighting?"

Nyx looked at Noctis who was still looking up at the sky "Your father died how he lived, bravely, he fought till the end."

"I don't think I'd be able to do that."

"Do what?"  
"Take charge of an entire kingdom like he did, I just don't think I have what it takes."

"Trust me, Noct. You do."

"Why do you say that? How would you know?"

"Because I see a lot of your father in you."

Noctis looked to the ground as Nyx said that and took a drink of water

"You fight like him and you care about people like him, you have exactly what it takes to be a King. You just have to believe in yourself as much as your friends and family do. I believe when the time comes, you'll know what exactly it is you have to do."

"Right." Noctis said as he continued to look at the grass.

"Listen Noct. I've got some people who want to meet you."  
"Who?"

"Some people who want to help you take on Niflheim."

"How?"

"I have no idea." Nyx said as he took out a piece of paper "A friend of mine asked me to give this to you and for you to give this number a call."

"Do you think they would be able to help?"

"Who knows. But as it stands, we could use all the help we can get."

Noctis nodded and put the piece of paper into his pocket and got up from the ground. "Well I'm gonna head in and take a shower, I'll see you later, Nyx."

"See ya, kid." Nyx said as he waved Noctis off.

Just then Nyx had received a message from Ozpin for him to head to his office right away. Nyx got up and headed straight to Ozpin's office.

 **Beacon Dormitory**

Noctis took a quick shower and changed into his regular attire, minus the button up shirt. He laid on his bed and took the piece of paper with the number on it. He examined the piece of paper and decided to call it. He dialed the number and called

"King Noctis." The voice said as soon as they answered

"Uh… Yeah." Noctis hesitantly replied

"We would like to meet with you in person, king Noctis. Tomorrow night, just outside of Beacon Academy. There is a small hill that overlooks the school, we shall meet there"

"And how do I know I can trust you?"

"Because all of Remnant depends on you."

Before Noctis could say anything else the person on the other line had hung up. Noctis tried to call again but was reconnected to an operating system, informing him that the number was no longer available. Noctis sighed and put down his scroll on the small table at the side of his bed. And shut his eyes to take a nap.

 **Ozpin's Office**

Nyx arrived at Ozpin's office and walked over to his desk where his was sitting with a cup of coffee on his desk.

"What did you want to see me for?"

"We have reasons to believe that Qrow has been captured by the White Fang."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Qrow was looking into a tip he had received about a tomb in Vacuo and once he arrived at the location he had gone radio silent."

"That doesn't mean he was captured."

"No, but we would like for you-" Ozpin started but was interrupted by Nyx

"Say no more Ozpin, I'll head towards his last known location."

"I knew you'd agree, there is an airship waiting for you on the runway, be careful, Nyx."

Nyx nodded and headed out of Ozpin's office and headed towards his room where he got changed into an outfit, similar to his KIngsglaive outfit, he grabbed his kukris and sheathed them at his side and headed towards the airships. He got into the airship and took a seat as it began to take off

"You better not be doing anything stupid without me, Qrow."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	16. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI**

"Wake up, Noctis."

Noctis opened his eyes to see that he was completely surrounded by darkness "Where am I?" Noctis asked as he got up from the floor.

Just then a figure slowly began to appear out of the darkness, the figure appeared as a woman, dressed in a white and black combat dress, as a white cape and hood covered her face. "Noctis Lucis Caelum, you look so much like your father and mother."

"Y-You knew my father…. And mother?" Noctis asked shocked at what he was hearing "You're the one that gave me the Sword of The Wise, right?"  
"That is correct, young King."

"Why?"

"Because it is my duty to help the next line of Lucis and I have a daughter that cares for you."

"W-Wait… Daughter?"

The female figure removed the white hood that covered her face and revealed a face and red hair the looked all too familiar to Noctis "No way…" Noctis said in shock as he looked at the woman that resembled his girlfriend. "You're Ruby's mom?"

The woman offered Noctis a soft smile that too reminded him of the gentleness of Ruby and nodded "That's correct, my name is Summer Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you, Noctis."

"Y-Yeah, y-you too."

"You must have many questions for me."

"That's a bit of an understatement…"

"I'm afraid those questions will have to wait for another time."

"Wait, why? You haven't told me anything!"

"Outside of Mistral there is a meteorite impact site, go there and search for answers." Summer said as she began to fade away "There you will find help."

Just then Noctis heard a knocking and woke up in his dorm room. He picked up his phone as the time read 1:39 am, then the knocking continued at the door. Noctis looked around at his teammates who were fast asleep and reluctantly got out of his bed. He made his way to the door and opened it and saw Ruby in her pajamas sheepishly looking at Noctis.

"Ruby, it's 1 in the morning, what are you doing?"

"Well, team RWBY's dorm doesn't really feel like a friendly environment tonight, is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?"

"U-Uhm sure." Noctis moved to the side to let in Ruby and she made her way to his bed. Noctis grabbed a pillow from his bed and placed it on a sofa that PING had in their room.

"What are you doing?" The crimsonette asked her boyfriend

"I'm sleeping on the sofa?"

"Why?"

"I-I mean… because…"

Ruby's face began to blush redder than her hair as she began to realise what Noctis was insinuating "D-Don't be dumb! Just get in bed!" She quietly yelled

Noctis got up from the couch and got into his bed as Ruby scooted over to make room for him, Noctis then covered them both and they both laid there in the silence.

"So… what happened?"

"I-I don't really want to talk about it right now, can I tell you later?"

"S-Sure." With that Noctis closed his eyes as he laid facing the ceiling and attempted to go back to sleep. After a few minutes Ruby grabbed Noctis' right arm and tried to put it over her.  
"What are you doing?" Noctis asked as he tried not to laugh at Ruby's attempt to move his arm.

The crimson teen then looked at Noctis and he saw sadness in her face. Whatever happened with team RWBY definitely had affected Ruby. "C-Can you hold me?" She sheepishly asked Noctis.

Without a second thought Noctis put his arm around Ruby and brought her in closer to him. She snugged into his chest and let out a relaxing sigh "Thanks, Noctis."

Noctis kissed the top of Ruby's head and closed his eyes "Good night, Ruby."

 **Morning**

"Awww look at the cute couple!"

Noctis heard a voice say that sounded like his brother

"You know he's not going to happy, right Prompto?"

"Oh relax, Iggy. This'll be for their wedding."

Noctis slowly opened his eyes to his brother taking pictures of him and Ruby cuddling each other as they slept. "I'm going to put this one on the wedding cake!"

Noctis then fully opened his eyes and was now sending death glares at his older brother

"Oh come on, Noct. Say hi to your future children!"

"Alright Prompto, that's enough. Leave him be." Ignis said as he took Prompto's camera from him as he held a coffee mug in his other hand.

"Oh come on, Ignis! Give it back!"  
"Are you going to stop pestering Noctis?"

"Fine, I'll stop."

Ignis gave Prompto his camera back and looked at the sleeping teen that was next to Noctis.

"What is she doing here, Noctis?"

"Well she said that something had happened with her team and she didn't want to sleep there last night so she slept in here with me."

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Prompto teasingly said causing Noctis to throw one of his pillows at him.

Noctis looked around the room and noticed that one of his teammates was missing "Hey, where's Gladio?"

"Well, Ms. Scarlatina came by this morning and Gladiolus left with her."  
"Oooooooh, looks like the big guy got himself a girlfriend, told you guys he liked her! Now all we need to do is get a girlfriend for you, Iggy!" Prompto said as he put his arm around Ignis.

"No thank you, Prompto, I don't need your help."

"Yeah, he already has Blake, isn't that right, Specs?" Noctis said joining in on the teasing

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ooooooh yeah, you two have been spending a lot of time together."

Noctis felt movement coming from his side and turned to see that Ruby was waking up. She let out a long yawn as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, you guys."

"Morning." The three boys replied

"So Ruby, what happened last night?"

Ruby looked down at the covers with sadness present on her face "Blake left."

Hearing this caused Ignis to almost drop the coffee mug he had. "What do you mean "She left"?"

"Well while we were in Vale Blake and Weiss got in an argument and when we came back they were still going at each other and then… Blake had told us that she was a faunus… and that she used to be a part of the White Fang."

Noctis and Prompto had looks of disbelief while Ignis just continued to listen to Ruby "After that she ran out of the room and she hasn't returned."

After Ruby had finished the room fell into silence until Ignis spoke up "Very well, we'll head back to Vale and search for her, she couldn't have gone far."

"Wow, Specs. You're taking this whole faunus and White Fang this pretty well."

"It's because I already knew that."

"Wait… what?!"

"She told me a few days ago, but she made me promise not to tell anyone, so I didn't."  
"Wait… What was her faunus trait?" Prompto asked as his curiosity got the best of him.

"The cat ears." Ignis said as his pointed to the top of his head.

"She does love tuna." Noctis said

Ruby got out of Noctis' bed and head towards the door "I'm going to let Yang and Weiss know what we're going to do, we'll meet you guys by the transits."

The three members of PING nodded in agreement and Ruby made her way back to her dorm

"I wonder where Gladio is?" Prompto asked

 **Beacon courtyard**

Gladio and Velvet were sitting under the shade of a tree that stood over the garden. Velvet was sitting with her back against the tree and Gladiolus was laying on the grass with his head on Velvet's lap. The two of them were enjoying each other's company in the silence as they enjoyed the nice cool breeze.

"Hey Gladio."

"Yeah?"

"You know, my friends loved you."

"I'm glad." Gladio replied as he smiled "I'm kind of surprised Coco approved of me" He said as he chuckled

"Honestly me too, she's always been protective over me like a big sister."

"Well I'm just happy I got to meet your friends and that they approve of me."

"Me too" Velvet said as she returned the soft smile. "So when am I going to meet your friends?"  
"Huh?"

"I haven't met your friends yet!"

"Yes you have, you've met Noctis, Prompto and Ignis."

"Not really, plus I haven't even gotten the chance to thank Noctis for what he did to team CRDL."

"Trust me, when you meet them you'll know exactly why I kind of embarrassed of them." Gladio said with a chuckle as Velvet let out a chuckle of her own. Silence fell between them and Gladio lifted his head a bit off of Velvet's lap, he used his right hand to bring her head down half away to meet his and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Velvet said with a smile as she held Gladio's head

"It's been a while."

Velvet then cupped Gladio's head and kissed him again. "I love you, Gladio."

"I love you too, Velvet."

"So what's the story between you four? You guys met back in Insomnia, right?"  
"Yup. As you know Noctis was the Prince of Insomnia, and Prompto is his brother. I met the both of them back when I was about 12. My dad was good friends with King Regis and the King took notice of my skills with a sword and asked me to train Noctis so I did. At first he was a real brat, always complained about having train.. Hell he still does, but I guess I just started to care for him like a little brother. I met Ignis while I had been training Noctis, he was Noctis' tutor. So long story short we became good friends after a while, hell they're more like my brothers than my friends."

"That's sweet."

Gladio closed his eyes as he took in the fresh air and Velvet began to run her hand through his hair and they just sat there in silence, until that silence was broken by the ringing on Gladiolus' scroll.

"Hello?" Gladiolus said as he answered his scroll "Right now? Okay I'll meet you guys there." He hung up his scroll and let out an annoyed sigh "I have to go, Velvet my team needs me."

Gladiolus got up from the ground and helped Velvet to her feet. "Do you want to tag along?"

"You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" Gladiolus said as he took Velvet's hand "Come on, it'll be fine."

"O-Okay."

 **Later**

Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto are standing with three of the four members of team RWBY waiting for the transit to Vale to arrive. Prompto looks out in the distance and sees Gladiolus walking towards them hand in hand with Velvet.

"Awwww look at this, our little Gladio got himself a girlfriend, that is just the cutest thing!" Prompto said teasingly

"Guys this is Velvet, Velvet this is my team. Our leader Noctis, his older brother Prompto and Ignis."

"Yo" Noctis said

"What's up!" Prompto said

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Velvet."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you as well." Velvet replied with a smile

"And I'm sure you already met team RWBY."

"Hey Velvet!" Ruby said smiling and waving at the faunus girl.

"Hye Ruby!" Velvet said returning the smile and wave

With that the young Huntsman and Huntresses made their way into the transit and took their seats. Noctis took a seat next to Ruby, Prompto was seated next to Yang and Weiss, and Ignis was seated next to Gladiolus and Velvet.

"So when we find Blake you promise to be nice Weiss?" Prompto jokingly said only for Weiss to fold her arms and turn her head away from him. Prompto let out an awkward chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

"You tried." Yang said patting him on the shoulders.

Before long they had arrived in Vale and made their way off of the transit.

"Alright! We'll be able to cover more ground if we split up! I'll go with Noctis, Yang you go with Prompto, Gladio will go with Velvet, and Ignis will go with Weiss, we'll me up back here at the break of dawn!"

Each group went their own way and began the search for their friend and teammate.

"I hope Blake is okay." Ruby said as she was looking down at the ground

"Come on, Ruby. You should know that Blake can take care of herself, We'll find her in no time."

Ruby did her best to smile at Noctis' attempt to make her feel better "I know but… I don't want this to break up team RWBY."

"It won't. Friends fight all the time. If team PING stopped being a team every time after we fight, there wouldn't be a team PING, just last week we had a fight that almost ended in an actual fight!"

"Really? What happened?"

"Well…. Prompto ate the last cupcake that I had been saving.

Ruby couldn't help but chuckle at the reasoning of their fight

"Hey laugh all you want, that was a really good cupcake."

Noctis' words of advice had helped the young crimson teen relax and return to her old happy self.

"You're right, Noctis! It's going to take more than that to break up team RWBY!"

Noctis smiled seeing Ruby cheer up, knowing that he was able to get her that way. The two of them continued down the streets of Vale calling out for their faunus friend, but received no answer to their hails. They took a turn at one of the street corners and Ruby had accidently ran into someone.

"Oomf" Ruby said as she fell to the ground

"I'm terribly sorry, young girl. I really should watch where I am going." Ardyn said as he helped Ruby from the ground.

"I-It's fine, it was my fault really." Ruby replied while she dust herself off.

"You look familiar." Noctis said as he eyed Ardyn "Do I know you?"

"Well I don't think so, but it is an honour the young King would think that he would know a humble man like me." Ardyn said as he took off his hat and bowed "I am terribly sorry for making this short but I must get going, I do hope we meet again."

"He was…. Weird." Ruby said

"Wait…. Did he call me King? How the hell?!"

Noctis turned to see if he could find the strange man but he had disappeared into a crowd of people. "How did he know who I was?"

"Huh?" Ruby questioned as she gave her boyfriend an odd look.

"No one was suppose to know I was here, how did he know? The only people that know are the students and teachers and Beacon, and I've never seen him before."

"Noct, you're thinking too much about this, he probably just recognized you from the television or news or something."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Ruby and Noctis continued to make their way through the town and decided to take a break at and eat lunch. Noctis ordered fish and chips for himself and Ruby ordered a burger and fries for her. They took their tray of food and sat at a table near the front of the store that gave a good view of the outside.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know your mom? I know she died when you were young but did you know her?"

Ruby looked down as Noctis asked her this and Noctis saw the look of sadness his question had caused

"I-I'm sorry Ruby I shouldn't ha-"

"It's fine Noct. Yeah I did know her, she was the kindest and bravest mom anyone could ever have. How about you? You've never really told me anything about your mom."

"W-Well… That's because I've never met my mom…"

"Really?"

"My mom left when I was still a baby, and my dad never spoke about her or anything."

"That's sad, I think everyone should atleast know who their parents are."

"Yeah, well she left so that means she didn't love me so I don't really care if I ever meet her." Noctis said angrily

"Noctis, you shouldn't say that. You don't know why she left, she must've had a good reason."

Noctis just sat their silently as he ate his food, Ruby then grabbed one of his opened hands "I'll never leave you, Noctis. I'll always be here for you know matter what!"

Noctis smiled at this and grabbed her hand in return "Same goes for me, Rubes."

As the two of them held each other's hand and looked at each other with smiles on their faces a girl wearing a green dress with a black pants and orange hair walked past the window they were sitting by and smiled as she saw Ruby and rushed into the restaurant.

"Salutations, Ruby, my friend!" The orange girl shouted in glee as she hugged Ruby in a bear hug

"Friend of yours? Noctis said as he tried to hold in his laugh as he watched the orange haired girl squeeze all the air out of his girlfriend.

"Y-You could say that." Ruby said as she gasped for air "P-Please let me go."

The orange haired girl let Ruby down and Ruby invited her to sit with them. "Penny, this is my boyfriend Noctis, Noctis this is Penny."

"Salutations King Noctis." Penny said as she saluted

"How did you know I was King Noctis?"

"My father, he's in the military and he told me all about you and Insomnia, it's really sad what happened to your kingdom."

"Yeah, it is."

"Are you two on a date?"

"Not really, we're looking for my teammate, Blake."

"The faunus?"

"How did you know she was a faunus?" Noctis said with a raised brow

"The cat ears." Penny said as she pointed at her bow

"It was that obvious, huh?"

"Well don't you worry, Ruby, my friend. I will not rest until we find your teammate!"  
Penny shot up from her seat and grabbed Ruby by her arm as she dragged her out the door of the restaurant while Ruby mouthed "Help me" to the young King who did nothing but laugh at what was happening

"You two go ahead, I'll catch up!"

Noctis' laugh died down to a chuckle and he continued to eat his food, while he picked at the fries that Ruby had left uneaten.

 **With Ignis and Weiss**

Weiss had explained everything that had happened that led up to Blake leaving and now she was receiving the cold shoulder from him. The two of them walked together down the streets looking for Blake, but Ignis always made sure that he stayed ahead and as far as he could from Weiss.

"Ignis could you wait!" The heiress shouted, tired of trying to catch up to him but he continued to walk "I said wait!" That's when Ignis stopped

"Weiss, you are the most selfish person I have ever had the displeasure of knowing!"

"How dare you!"

"Don't you ever think of anyone else other than yourself? I get it you were a victim, attending funerals of friends and family members that were killed by the White Fang, but don't you think Blake is too. She too had to attend funerals of friends and family members of those that were killed by your father and his company. I've visited your father's factories with King Regis and to say that he treats the faunus workers would be a massive understatement, don't get me wrong I don't condone what the White Fang has become and I too have lost people to the White Fang but I will not allow any of that to change my views that I have about Blake. If you really are her friend… Her teammate you would give her the benefit of the doubt."

Ignis continued to walk after that and Weiss stood there thinking about everything Ignis had said and for the first time she thought about Blake's feelings rather than her own.

 **With Yang and Prompto**

Yang and Prompto were sitting on a park bench eating hot dogs that the two of them had gotten from a hot dog stand

"I'm sure they can find Blake without our help." Prompto said as he stuffed his face with the hot dog

"I'm sure they can, Ruby's resilient." The blond brawler replied as she too stuffed her face with hot dog.

 **With Gladiolus and Velvet**

"I hope we find Blake, I feel really bad for her." Velvet said

"We will, I know we will, and thanks for coming along, I know it means a lot to team RWBY."

"Of course, I'll help in any way that I can! Though, I know why she would want to keep the whole faunus thing hidden." Velvet looked down at the sidewalk as she said that, sadness present in her voice "There's not a whole lot of people that are nice to us, I'd hide it if I could too."

Gladiolus grabbed the faunus girl and brought her in close to him surprising her.

"Well I would hate for you to hide your bunny ears, they're apart of you and I think they're pretty damn adorable!" Gladiolus said as he messed with her ears causing her to blush

"Gladio! You know they're sensitive!"  
Gladiolus laughed at his girlfriend's reaction and they continued to walk hand in hand as they shouted for the cat faunus.

 **With Noctis, Ruby, and Penny**

Noctis had caught up with Ruby and Penny but stayed a little behind them as they were chatting

"So you're mad at Blake?"

"No, I'm not. Weiss is."

"Why?"  
"Well Blake isn't who we thought she was."

Penny stopped in her tracks and gasped "Is she a man?"

A small laugh escaped Noctis' mouth as Penny said that which earned him a dirty look from Ruby which made him stop instantly."

"No, she's not a man. I don't really know what she is, she didn't really give us time to talk before she ran out."

"I don't really have friends, but if I did I would want them to talk to me about stuff!"

"Yeah, me too, Penny."  
Just then there was an explosion in the distance and smoke began to fill the sky where the explosion had taken place.

"That seemed close, we should go see what's going on!" Noctis said

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"We don't have time, come on!"

With that Noctis, Penny, and Ruby made their way to the docks, where the explosion happened. Upon arriving to the docks, the tree of them headed on top of a roof to do some recon of the situation. Noctis took notice of a small group of White Fang members that were fighting a monkey faunus who was wearing an opened shirt that showed his abs and blue jeans. Noctis decided to help the faunus and summoned his engine blade. He threw the blade towards one the White fang members and warped to it and drop kicked the soldier, he jumped back up and summoned his lance and took out another soldier, a soldier had gotten behind him but was taken out by the monkey faunus with nunchucks.

"Thanks for the help, dude!" The faunus said

"No problem!"

Noctis then spotted Blake fighting Torchwick and saw that she was losing the fight

"Ruby! I see Blake, she is fighting Torchwick!" He said as he motioned towards where said fight was happening

Torchwick landed the final blow to Blake that sent her flying into a shipping container, Ruby then fired a warning shot at his feet.

"Well if it isn't little Red and look at that the young Prince… or should I say King now! Quite a promotion. I have someone who is dying to meet you, your majesty!"

"Ruby, is he a friend of yours?"

"Get back Penny, he's dangerous."

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

Torchwick then fires a shot from his cane and hits Ruby making her fly into the wall. Penny then gives Torchwick a terrifying look and begins to walk towards the edge of the roof

"Penny, don't!"

"Don't worry, Ruby. I am combat ready!"  
Swords appear out of Penny's back and she jumps off the roof as she heads towards the ground she sends some of the swords flying towards a group of White fang soldiers and takes a few of them out with the swords. She super hero lands on the ground and gets up as her swords levitate behind her, using a string connected to the swords she swings the string controlled swords, taking out the rest of the soldiers, another group of soldiers run towards Penny as they see her taking out the first group of soldiers. Penny makes the swords spin in a circle and sends it flying to the running group of soldiers, taking them out with no effort.

"Wow…" Noctis said as he watched wide eyed at Penny's fighting abilities

Warships begin to fly towards Penny and they fire at her which she blocks using her swords, she then brings out two more swords and launches them at the wall behind her and uses it to pull her back towards the wall. She brings her arms out and her swords begin to circle in front of her, creating a green energy blast and blasts the warships out of the sky. Another warship begins to lift a shipping container of dust off of the ground, but is stopped by Penny's swords, she pulls on her swords which causes the warship to crash into the other shipping containers, during this Torchwick used this time to escape without being noticed.

 **Later**

Noctis, Ruby, Penny, Blake, and Sun were all sitting on shipping boxes as the cops collect evidence from the scene. Yang, Prompto, Ignis, Weiss, Gladiolus, and Velvet walk towards the sitting group and Blake gets up from the box as soon as she sees Ignis. She nearly runs towards him and hugs him with tears forming in her eyes

"Don't you ever run off on me again, Ms. Belladonna."

"I'm sorry, Ignis."

Ignis gently puts his hand on Blake's chin and she looks at him and they both share a kiss.

"Wait… What?!" Prompto said surprised

"We wanted to tell you guys."

"But we never had the chance." Ignis finished as he pushed his glasses up

Blake let go of Ignis and made her way Weiss

"Weiss I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang back when I-" Blake started but was interrupted by the heiress

"Stop, You know how long we've been looking for you? 12 hours, that means I've had 12 hours to think about this and in those 12 hours I decided…. I don't care"

"You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I-"

"Up up up I don't want to hear it, all I want to know is that next time something this big comes up you come to your teammates, and not some" Weiss started as she glared at Sun "Someone else."

Blake looked at the rest of her friends and they all gave her encouraging smiles "Of course" She replied as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Yeah, team RWBY is back together!" Ruby shouted in glee as she put her arms up

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Weiss said as she pointed her finger towards Sun who just put his hands up in surrender and let out an awkward laugh

"Hey wait a minute… Where's Penny?" Ruby asked as she looked around and noticed the orange haired girl was missing.

"Don't know, but man she was definitely combat ready."

 **Later that night, undisclosed location**

"I found that brat you were looking for, turns out he's a student at Beacon Academy." Torchwick said as he sat on a table in a warehouse that was loaded with dust containers

"Oh, I know. I had a run in with him and his little girlfriend." Ardynn said as he took of his hat and brushed his hair back and placed the hat back

"Wait you already knew? And you have us still searching for him?"

"Well, I am paying you, might as well make you lot do something to earn your money. Besides, everything is in place, let your men know, Soon we will attack Minstral." Ardynn said with a smile "Remnant's destruction is almost upon us."

 **Outside of Beacon Academy**

Noctis stood alone on the cliff overlooking Beacon Academy like he had been instructed to, but no one had shown up. He had been waiting for almost 20 minutes now and decided to head back to his dorm room until a man wearing a black hoodie and a Guy Fawkes mask to cover his face appeared behind him

"Hello, King Noctis, I am a small part of a group known as The Sons and Daughters of Luci. We would like to offer you our services."

"Services? Like what?"  
"We work in the shadows, we handle reconnaissance and espionage,we have inside men in the imperial army, they relay any useful information to us and these services are available to you, your highness."

"And why should I trust you?"

The man brings out a folder from his sweater and hands them to Noctis "This is everything our organization knows about Niflheim, they're weapons, troop size, etc…"

"And why are you helping me?"

"Because, Insomnia is our home too."

Before Noctis could get another word in the man had disappeared into the night.

"I just got Batmaned."

 _ **To Be Continued...  
**_


	17. Chapter XVII

**A/N**

 **GUEST: Thanks for the support!:D and I like some of the ideas that you listed. I might try to find a way to implement them!**

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1- Thanks for the support! :D**

 **LunaRWBY- Maybeeeee, you'll have to wait and see :3**

 **Chapter XVII: (Late) Christmas special!**

It had been 3 months since Noctis and his friends had arrived at Beacon, and now it was almost time for Winter Break. Teams PING, JNPR, and RWBY were all sitting in the cafeteria that was near empty due to the fact that most of the students had already left for Winter break, they were all out of their school uniforms and dressed in their regular combat attire.

"So, what does everyone have plan during break?" Yang asked as she nearly stuffed her face with her lunch.

"Pyrrha invited us to her house in Mistral!" Nora said excitingly "It's the size of a mini castle!"

"You're all welcomed to join us." Pyrrha said with a soft smile

"Thanks, but Velvet invited me to her home to meet her parents." Gladio said

"And Blake and I plan on visiting Vacuo, I hear they have lovely beaches." Ignis said as he smiled at Blake which caused her to blush.

"And what about the King and his brother?" Yang asked

"Don't know, we don't really have a home to go back to." Noctis said trying to hide the sadness in his voice but was unable to hide it from Ruby who frowned upon hearing that the brothers didn't have anywhere to go during the holidays. "We plan on asking Ozpin if it would be okay for us to stay at the school."

"Yeah, just us two bros! It'll be a blast!" Prompto said with his signature optimistic grin.

"Why don't you join us? Pyrrha said you were welcome to. Come on it'll be fun!" Jaune said as he went between the brothers and put his arms around the two.

"Thanks Jaune, but it'll feel like we're getting in the way of team bonding, besides me and Noctis will be fine! Right, Noctis?

During the conversation Noctis had began to recollect the years of christmas he and his brother and their father would spend together. They would spend christmas eve making gingerbread houses that filled the palace with the sweet smell of cinnamon, watching christmas movies like "How The Grimm Stole Christmas" and "Alone At Home" and then the two of them would fall asleep on their father's lap in front of the chimney fire, listening to christmas songs. Noctis had realised that all those precious memories would remain that, just memories and he would never be able to do any of that again. His frown began to grow until he was brought out of his daydream by his brother calling out his name.

"Right, Noctis?"

"Huh?"

"I said right we'll be okay!"

"Y-Yeah, we'll be fine, you guys go enjoy your holidays!"

 **Later, RWBY dorm room**

Yang, Weiss, and Blake were all up and about running around the room packing for their holiday break, they all seemed to be in a happy mood, Ruby and Yang were going back home for the holidays, Blake was going to be able to spend some time with her boyfriend, and Weiss had decided to go back home as well, and it was close to Christmas, so they all were in a jolly mood, besides their red headed leader. Ruby was on her bed with her head buried in her knees, Yang took notice of Ruby's seemingly sadness and went over to her little sister's bunk.

"What's wrong, Rubes? You're always happy around this time of year!"

Ruby removed her head from her knees and gave her sister a look of sadness "I know, it's just that I feel bad for Noctis and Prompto. I mean they both lost their homes and their dad and now they have nowhere to go for christmas, it just isn't fair!"

"I know how you feel, sis. I know Prompto was trying to act all happy because he didn't want me to worry, but I could see that he was hurting, and that hurt me."

"I do feel bad for those two dolts." Weiss said which earned her weird looks from her teammates "What I could care about them too!"

"Ignis did invite them with us, but they both declined the invitation." Blake said with a sad expression "It really is sad that they've lost so much."

"I-I want to stay here, with Noctis." Ruby said with her sadness completely gone  
"What?"

"I don't want to leave him alone, especially not on Christmas."

Yang then formed a big smile on her face "Well you won't have to my dear sister, for Noctis and Prompto will not spend their christmas alone!"

"What do you mean?"

"I meeeean they'll be coming home, with us!"

"B-But won't dad be upset if we take boys home? I-I mean he doesn't even know I have a boyfriend yet!"

"Don't worry, I've taken care of all of that!"

"What do you mean?" Ruby said giving her older sister a questioning look.

"I mean, I already told dad about Prompto and Noctis, and he really wants to meet them!" Yang said with a big smile on her face which then to to a mischievous smile "But, I did tell dad that I would have "the talk" with you and the young King."

"Talk? What talk?" Ruby asked with a curious look on her face.

"You know… the one about the birds and the bees."

"Why would you talk to us about birds and bees?"

"Really Yang?" The cat faunus said while giving her partner a dirty looks

"Why did I know you would bring it up?" The heiress said as she facepalmed

"What? I need take make sure my little sister knows how to be safe."

"Safe from what, Yang? What are you talking about? And why are birds and bees involved?"

Yang then got onto the bed with Ruby and put her arm around her little sister "Oh, Ruby. My sweet innocent little sister." Yang then began to whisper in her ear and as the whispering continued Ruby's face began to turn red until it took on the shade of her cape.

"W-What?! W-We wouldn't do that! That's gross!"

Yang began to laugh at her little sister's reaction and jumped off of her bed "That's good, because I'm too young to be called an aunt!"

"Buuuuuuuut if you and Noctis do decide to you know what I have some advice." Yang said teasingly causing Ruby's face to turn even redder

"Yaaaaaaaaang stop that!"

"Come on, Ruby. Let's go tell them the good news!" Yang said as he laugh died down. The two sisters then left their dorm room and headed for PING'S room.

 **PING'S DORM**

"Seriously guys, we'll be okay!" Prompto said for the hundredth time as he tried to get Gladiolus and Ignis to stop trying to invite them along on their vacation with their girlfriends.

"Seriously, guys. It wouldn't bother us at all! Velvet already said she's more than happy to let you two tag along!"

"Blake and I would not mind you guys tagging along with us either."

Noctis had been lying in his bed with his shoes kicked off and his arms resting behind his head, he opened his eyes and got up from his position "Guys, we'll be okay. You really don't have to worry about us. We're gonna be fine. Seriously." Noctis said as he tried his best to fake a smile.

Ignis sighed and took a seat at his desk "We know you guys keep saying you're fine, but it's not hard to see that that isn't true. We've all lost something, and someone, and we know you're both just trying to get us to not worry about you guys, but it isn't going to work."

"He's right." Gladiolus agreed "We're a family, and we've been talking, if you guys are going to stay here, then so are we!"  
"W-What?!" Noctis said with a surprised expression "N-No you guys shouldn't cancel your plans for us!"

"Yeah, you guys should go enjoy it!"

"Well, we won't be able to enjoy it, knowing two of our family members won't be enjoying their holidays." Ignis said as he began to unpack his bag "I'm sure Blake will understand."

Noctis got up from his bed and tried to stop Ignis from unpacking his bag, as Ignis took clothes out Noctis would put them back in "Seriously, Specs. You don't have to do this."

As Noctis and ignis went back and forth with the packing and unpacking there was a knock on their door.

Noctis put down Ignis' clothes and went to open the door, when he did he was welcomed to the sight of Ruby and Yang, especially Ruby with a big smile on their faces

"A-Are you guys okay?"

"You guys better start packing!" Yang said as she busted into the room "Come on, we'll help, we're going to miss our ride!"

"Ride? To where?"

"To our home!" Ruby said with a smile on her face as she began to pack her boyfriend's clothes for him

"What are you talking about?"

"You two are coming with us!"

Prompto then joined Yang and rapidly packed his bags "Hurry up, Noct! We're going to miss the ride!"

"You're not even gonna question it, Prompto?"

"Nope! I'm just glad we don't have to spend christmas in this dorm!"

"I-I'm not sure I want to go."

"What? Why not?" Ruby questioned her boyfriend

"Come on, Noctis! It'll be fun!" Yang said while she was helping Prompto pack.

"Please, Noctis. I don't want you to spend Christmas alone." Ruby said as she took Noctis' hands and pleaded with puppy eyes.

Noctis knew that he was powerless against Ruby's puppy dog eyes and so did she. Noctis gave out a sigh of defeat and gave his girlfriend a soft smile as he grabbed her hand "Okay, fine, Ruby. I'll go."

Ruby began to jump up and down and she hugged her boyfriend tight "This is going to be so much fun! We can watch movies, bake cookies, build snowman, and cuddle by the fire!"

"T-That sounds l-like fun, R-Ruby." Noctis said as he gasped for air "C-Can you p-please let g-go?"

Ruby then noticed Noctis' gasps and let go, and sheepishly looked at her boyfriend and rubbed the back of her head "Sorry about that, Noctis."

They finished packing their clothes and said their goodbyes as the four of them left for the city of Patch, Vale. Soon they arrived at a two floored house painted white in a pretty wooded area. Ruby and Yang headed first in the house and left Noctis and Prompto to carry the bags in.

"DAD WE'RE HOME!" Yang yelled at the top of her lungs

A man in his mid 30's came down the stairs dressed in a button up tan shirt, and brown sleeveless vest, and brown cargo shorts with a bandana tied on his right forearm.

"My little girls!" he said as he hugged his daughters "It's been so quiet since you've guys left!"

"We've missed you too, dad." Ruby said as she padded her dad in the back with her free arm. Noctis and Prompto trudged in with the bags as the bags slowly began to sip out of their hands. They reached inside the house and let that bags fall to the ground.

"Why did you guys bring so many bags?" Prompto said as he catched his breath.

Both Prompto and Noctis stood up straight as they notice the girls' father eyeing them

"H-Hello, sir. I'm Noctis… I mean Prompto, I'm Prompto, he's Noctis, not me, I'm Prompto!"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm Noctis!"

A smile then appeared on their father's face as he went to the boys and padded them both on the backs "Relax, you two! I'm Ruby and Yang's dad, Taiyang!" He said offering the boys a handshake and they both accepted the hand.

"Come on, let me help you guys with those bags. I've learned the art of carrying many bags over the years of going shopping with those two."

Taiyang grabbed the bags from the ground and took them upstairs towards the girls' room.

"He's nice." Prompto said with a smile

"Yeah, he seems to like you guys." Ruby said as she took her boyfriend's hand. Come on! I'll show you my room!"

Ruby then rushed upstairs with Noctis almost being dragged along like a ragdoll.

"Remember Ruby, the birds and the bees!" Yang called out teasingly

"Yaaaaaaaaang!" Ruby shouted from the top of the stairs.

"What is Yang talking about?" Noctis asked as he gave Ruby a questioning look

Ruby's face then began to turn red as Noctis asked that question "N-Nothing!"

Taiyang walked out of Ruby's room where he left hers and Noctis' bags and began to walk down the stairs "You guys unpack, dinner will be ready in about half an hour!"

"Okay, dad! Come on, Noctis!"

The two lovebirds entered Ruby's room and the way she had it decorated didn't really surprise him. Her room was a bright red colour, with a small 32 inch tv in the corner of her room that rested on a table. She had a shelf full of weapon magazines and what looked like spare parts laying around her room. She also had a few posters hanging up, from boy bands to of course weapon posters. She also had a window that overlooked the small wooded area around their house.

"Sorry about the mess, guess I forgot to clean before I left, hehe." Ruby said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of head.

"I would be surprised if it wasn't dirty." Noctis said with a chuckle.

Noctis grabbed his one bag of clothes that he had brought with him and unzipped it "So where should I put my clothes?"

"W-Well you can put it in my drawers, I don't mind sharing!"

"Okay, thanks, Ruby."

After a while the two had finished unpacking and they both then just laid on the bed holding each other.

"I'm really happy you decided to come with us, Noctis."

"Me too, Ruby. Thanks for inviting us." Noctis said as he looked down at his girlfriend and gave her a smile

"Of course, there was no way I was going to let you spend christmas alone!" Ruby said as she gave Noctis a peck on the cheek. "Besides, I would miss you."

"I really am lucky to have an amazing girl like you, Ruby."

"And I'm lucky to have such a hard headed boyfriend like you, Noctis."

"Ruby, Noctis dinner is ready!" Taiyang called out to them from the bottom of the stairs

Ruby then pointed her nose up into the air and began to sniff and she smiled a wide smile and let out a small excited "eep"

"Ruby, are you okay?"

"MY DAD MADE SPAGHETTI!"

Ruby jumped off the bed and grabbed Noctis by his hand and once again nearly dragged him down the stairs like a rag doll. The two of them made it into the kitchen and 5 plates were set down on the table filled with spaghetti and pieces of garlic bread in the middle of the table.

"Hey, Noctis. Do me a favour and wake up the sleeping beauties over there." Taiyang said as he motioned towards Prompto and Yang who were both sleeping in each other's arms on one of the sofas in their living room."

Noctis walked over to the sofa that they were sleeping on and shook his brother awake "Come on, Prompto. It's dinner time."

Prompto tried to move, but was stuck under Yang. "I… I can't move."

"Try the word "dinner"" Taiyang said from the kitchen.

"Dinner?" Noctis said confused

Just then Yang shot up from the sofa and looked around the room as saliva escaped her mouth "Where's dinner?" She said still half asleep

"In the kitchen." noctis responded holding in his laugh from the saliva that was hanging from the blond brawler's mouth.

The three of them then headed into the kitchen and joined Ruby at the table who was already halfway done with her plate of food.

"Thanks for waiting, sis." Yang said sarcastically

Noctis took a fork full of spaghetti and gulped it down "This is really good, Mr. Xiao Long!" After the first bite he began to nearly vacuum up the rest of the spaghetti as his brother joined him

"Wow, you guys are actually giving Ruby a run for her money!" Yang said with a laugh

The two brothers then looked each other as they both had spaghetti hanging from the corner of their mouths, they slurped the dangling piece and chuckled

"Sorry, we rarely had spaghetti back at our home." Noctis said sheepishly

"Really?!" Ruby said

"Yeah, our dad never really approved of such messy foods." Prompto said as he grabbed a piece of bread from the plate in the middle.

"Well, you guys can have as much as you like!" Taiyang said with a smile

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Prompto said excitingly

After that they finished their dinner and Noctis and Prompto had collected the dirty plates and placed them in the sink. Noctis had began to wash the plates but Taiyang stopped him

"You don't have to wash dishes, Noctis. I'll do them."

"No, I don't mind. I mean you did feed us and welcome us into your home. It's the least I can do."

"Seriously, Noctis. Thanks for the offer but there's a specific way I like the dishes cleaned."

"It's true, he's very picky about it." Ruby said from the couch she was sitting at.

"It's a pretty nice night, why don't you guys go start a fire and we'll make some s'mores!"

"S'MORES!" Ruby yelled as she sprinted outside

"Go on, Noctis. Ruby can be a little reckless when it comes to starting fires."

"Y-Yes, sir."

Noctis headed outside and began to build a little bonfire in a pit that they had in the back of their yard as Yang and Prompto went upstairs to unpack.

Noctis had built a little fire and Ruby had finished setting up five lawn chairs that circled the small fire pit. She went into the house and brought out a bag of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate bars. Noctis took in the smell of the burning would and let out a relaxing sigh as he sat in one of the lawn chairs. Ruby handed him a stick and a marshmallow and Noctis began to slowly turn the marshmallow over the fire pit. The sound of the crackling fire sounded like music to Noctis' ears and he began to feel total bliss for the first time in a while. Noctis began to look at Ruby and smiled at her "You're so beautiful, Ruby Rose."

"You're not too bad yourself, Noctis Caelum." Ruby said with a smile

"Uhm, Noctis…."

"Yeah?"

"Your Marshmallow is on fire." Ruby said with a chuckle

Noctis looked at the dark smoke on his stick that used to be his marshmallow and he let out a small yelp which made the crimson teen laugh even more, Noctis then threw the burning stick onto the ground and began to stomp on it to try to put it out. Ruby sat back and laughed at Noctis' reaction. The fire was soon out out and Noctis sat back down in his chair. Ruby then gave him an already made s'more

"Here you go, Noctis."

"Thanks, Ruby. Guess I'm not a master s'more maker yet."

"You'll get there." Ruby said with a chuckle

 **3 days later, Vale shopping center**

"Remind me again why we're at the mall on christmas eve?" Prompto questioned as the two brothers make their way through a crowded store

"Well I want to get Ruby something for christmas."  
"What do you plan on getting her?"

"I haven't got the slightest clue." Noctis said as he hung his head "What about you? Aren't you getting Yang something for christmas?"

"Oh, I already did, my dear brother."

"Really?"

"Yup, I got it delivered this morning."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you, it's a secret!"

"Well that's great for you, but I don't know what Ruby would like."

"Well, isn't there a modification part that she really wanted?

"Yeah, but that is hard to get!"

"Well, there is a dust shop near here, let's go check it out!"

Noctis nodded in agreement and they both made their way to the dust shop.

"Can I help you boys?" The shopkeeper asked

"Yeah, do you guys have the charged chamber gun modification for a high caliber sniper rifle? Please say yes!"

"Sorry, but I just sold the last one to a guy in a green coat."

Noctis ran out the door and searched for a guy in a green coat, which the mall was filled with.

"There's no way we can find the right guy in this crowd." Noctis said in defeat

"Oh, come on, Noctis. We can try another store"

The two brothers head out the store, on their way out Noctis bumped into a man which caused the man to drop his bag on the ground.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that!" Noctis said as he picked up the man's bag. Noctis then notices that the item in the bag is the charged chamber modification.

"Can I have my bag back?" The man who is in his late 40's and has a lumberjack like beard asked politely

"Sir, I'll buy this from you!"

"What?"

"I'll buy it from you! Please, I'll even pay you double what you paid for it!"

"What do you need a gun modification for?"

"Well it's not for me, it's for my girlfriend. She's a huntress and she would really really love that part, so please would you sell it to me?"

"Sorry, son. But I need this to help out my town."

"Help out your town?" Prompto asked with curiosity present

"You see, my town has been holding off an army of grimm for the past several nights."

"Why don't you call for assistance from Huntsman and Huntresses?"

"Trust me, son. We've tried, but so far we've received no type of help from them."

Noctis stood there in thought and turned to Prompto, without saying a word Prompto knew what his little brother had in mind and nodded in agreement.

"We'll handle the grimm threat for you town!"

"Really? You think you boys can handle it?"

"We may not look like it, but we're Huntsman, we can handle it!"

"Alright, then."

Noctis and Prompto get into the man's car and drive with him to his town outside of Vale. They arrive at a small shack size home and they follow the man inside. As he walks in a small child runs up to him and hugs him, and the man picks him up.

"You know, I don't even know your names." The man said as he turned towards the boys with his son in hand.

"I'm Noctis and this is my brother Prompto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, I'm John and this is my son, Dean, and my wife Mary."

"John, who are these boys?" Mary, who is in her mid 30's asked her husband

"These boys are gonna handle the grimm problem we've been having."

"Them? But they're just kids."

"They're Huntsman, Mary. They're our best shot at dealing with the grimm."

Mary reluctantly agrees and sets up five plates rice on the table.

"You two should eat, you shouldn't fight on an empty stomach."

"Thank you, ma'am." Prompto says as he takes a seat and begins to dig in

"Put mine in the microwave, I have to go warn the folks to stay in their homes tonight." John said before he exited the house.

Mary took a seat at the table and began to feed her son. "You boys sure you could fight these grimm?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's our job."

Mary let out a sigh and gave the spoon to her son who began to eat the rice by himself "I don't want you boys to die for a town of people you don't even know."

"We don't have to know the people around here." Noctis said "As Huntsman we are the hope of Remnant, we are the answer to all living things that cry out for peace, we are protectors of the innocent, the lights in the darkness, we swore to protect and that's exactly what we're going to do."

Mary smiled and nodded "May God watch over you boys in battle."

Noctis and Prompto finished eating and headed towards the watch tower that overlooked the town

"You know, Noctis, that was a pretty cool speech."

"You can thank Goku for that." Noctis said with a grin and Prompto let out a small chuckle

"Why am I not surprised?"

 **Later that night**

It was 4:00 am, Christmas day, Noctis and Prompto had been staying up to keep watch but nothing had come. Noctis' eyes began to fall heavy as the silence of the falling snow began to put him to sleep, but then a loud bang came from the distance which made Noctis' eyes shoot wide open

"It's show time." Prompto said as he summoned his revolver

"Remember Prompto, give me covering fire."

Prompto nodded and Noctis jumped out of the watch tower and summoned his Engine blade. A pack of beowulves and Ursa's charged out of the distance and towards Noctis, Prompto took out a few of the charging beowulves and ursas from the watch tower before they could reach Noctis. As the rest of the group charged at him Noctis slid under a leaping beowulf and sliced at its underbelly, killing it. Before the rest of the grimm could turn around Noctis summoned his arsenal and launched them at the grimm, killing them all.

"That wasn't so hard." Noctis said desummoning his weapon, just then a 20 ft ape like gorilla charged into the watch tower, destroying it and tossing Prompto to the ground. Noctis ran to his brother and helped him up.

"That's one big monkey!" Prompto said loading his revolver with fire rounds.

The ape like grimm charged at the brothers, Prompto dodged the flailing fists but it managed to hit Noctis and send him flying into the debris of the now destroyed watch tower.

"Noctis, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Prompto! I have a plan!"

"What kind of a plan? I bet it's stupid!"

"Give me covering fire and let's find out!"

Prompto nodded and began firing at the ape like grimm's face, making him use his hands to cover his face. Noctis takes this chance to summon his engine blade, he tosses it towards the ape's back and warps to it, he then tosses it into the air and warps to it. He then summons his lance and plunges it into the ape's back, who begins to wail in pain and rage. The ape begins to spin as an attempt to shake Noctis off, but Noctis holds on tight.

"Shoot at his knees!" Noctis shouts at his brother

Prompto loads his revolver with explosive rounds and fires at the ape's knees, the rounds explode on impact causing the ape to fall to its knees. Noctis climbs up the ape's back and makes his way to its head "Open wide!" Noctis shouts as he summons his engine blade and plunges it into the ape's head causing it to shriek, as soon as the grimm opens its shark like teeth infested mouth, Noctis takes out a fire grenade and tosses it into the ape's mouth. Noctis then warps away from the ape and the ape explodes.

"That… was pretty fun!" Prompto said as he rested his arm on his wounded brother's shoulder.

The townspeople who had been awaken by the battle had surrounded the boys with looks of surprise that two boys were able to dispense of the grimm that had been plaguing their town.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" John said "Thank you, Noctis and Prompto!" The townspeople began to cheer and Prompto waved at them in triumph while Noctis just stood there as he watched his brother bask in his glory. John came up to the boys the gun modification in hand

"Here, Noctis. You earned it." John said with a smile

"Th-thank you, but are you sure you just want to give it to me?"

John looked at the smoke where the grimm used to be and smiled "I believe it served its purpose."

"Thank you! Noctis said with a bow "I really appreciate it!"

"Of course, now come inside, I'll have my wife look at those wounds."

"We'd love to, but we have to be home… it's christmas!"

"Are you sure? Those wounds look serious."

"Eh, it's just a flesh wound" Prompto said brushing it off

"Then atleast let me give you a ride."

"Thank you, John."

Noctis and Prompto got into John's car and they drove off as the townspeople waved them off

"Thank you, for everything, boys."

"It was nothing." Prompto said as he winced in pain

By the time they had arrived at Ruby and Yang's home it had just turned 7:30 am and the sun had risen.

"Thanks for the ride, John." Noctis said as he and Prompto got out of the car.

"It was my pleasure, boys. If you guys ever want a tasty meal, you two stop by, and bring that lucky lady, Noctis!"

"Will do, John!" Noctis said before he shut the door and John drove off.

Noctis and Prompto made their way back into the house as quiet as they could so they wouldn't wake anyone up. When they got into the living room they were welcomed to the sight of Ruby, Yang, and Taiyang all sitting in the living room with worry expressions on their faces. Ruby covered her mouth as she saw her wounded boyfriend and ran to his side

"Oh my god, Noctis. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Ruby, I'm fine. Really."

"No you are not! You're covered in blood, scratches, and bruises!"

"If it makes you feel any better, some of the blood on him is actually mine." Prompto said with a chuckle.

Yang then went up to him and punched him in one of his bruised arms "Ow! What was that for!"

"For what ever stupid thing you let Noctis do!" And then she hugged and kissed him

"And what was that for?"

"For making it back." Yang said then gave him a soft hug

Ruby helped Noctis to one of the chairs in the living room and helped him sit down

"Ruby, honestly I'm fine, I've been through worse."

"Way worse!" Prompto added which earned him a slap from Yang.

"What happened?" Ruby asked

"It doesn't matter, Ruby." Noctis then took out the box from behind him and gave it to Ruby "Sorry it isn't wrapped up, I kinda didn't have time." Noctis said with a sheepish smile.

"N-Noctis is this the…. CHARGED CHAMBER HIGH CALIBER SNIPER GUN MODIFICATION BUT HOW DID YOU GET IT, THEY'RE SUPER HARD TO GET AND EXPENSIVE!"

"I had to do a little job."

"I-Is that why you got hurt?"

"Doesn't matter, it was worth it to see my little rose happy."

Ruby then grabbed Noctis and hugged him "Please Noctis, don't ever do something like that again,okay? I don't care if it's for me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, especially if it was because of me."

"Okay, Rubes. I promise, as long as you stop wanting these crazy items." Noctis said with a chuckle as Ruby joined in

I need to give you my gift!" Ruby shouted as she reached for a present under the tree "here!"

Noctis took the box from her hand and unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside the heart shaped box was a gold necklace that had half a heart and Ruby took out the other necklace that had the other heart "You'll always have a piece of my heart." Ruby said sheepishly

Noctis put on the necklace and tried his best to hold back the tears, he had never felt loved and cared about by anyone besides his family, and for the first time, Ruby, had showed him what it means to love someone.

Noctis hugged and kissed Ruby and helped her put on her part of the necklace, just then a scream came from their garage and they ran in to see what's wrong. As they entered the garage they saw a bright black and yellow motorcycle and Yang was in the driver's spot with a matching helmet.

"Prompto got me a motorcycle!"

"Seriously?" Taiyang asked as he gave Prompto a dirty look

"Hehehe… Sorry." Prompto said as he rubbed his head

"Hop on, Prompto. Let's go see how fast this baby can go!"

"Yang did you give Prompto his present yet?" Ruby asked

"I'm going to give it to him tonight." Yang said with a wink which made her dad give Prompto another dirty look which Prompto responded with a nervous laugh. "Don't wait up!" Yang shouted as she revved up her motorcycle and dashed out of the garage.

"Well, I go make some pancakes!" Taiyang said

 **Later**

Noctis and Ruby were working on a snowman, they were putting the finishing touches on the arms and middle body.

"I'm really glad you guys came, Noctis."

"Me too, this was a really fun christmas!"

"I-I loved my gift Noctis."

"I loved mine too, Ruby. More than any other gift I ever got."

"You mean it?"

"Of course, my little rose."

Silence fell between the two as they continued to work on the snowman

"I'm sorry you didn't get to celebrate christmas with your family…"

"What do you mean? Of course I did." Noctis said with a smile which made Ruby's heart flutter and she smiled back "I love you, Ruby."

"And I love you, Noctis."


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII: No Huntsman Left Behind**

Nyx had spent 3 days looking for any signs of Qrow, but had nothing to show for it. He was too late to follow any trail that could've been left by the people who had ambushed Qrow and now he had to do whatever he could to save his friend. He was now investigating an old abandoned town outside of Vacuo. He has on his Kingsglaive outfit with the Kingsglaive crest replaced with Beacon Academy's crest, and a black scarf shielding his face from the sand and heat, and a pair of black aviator glasses to block out the sun, and a brown beaten up satchel.

"Qrow, I swear to God if you're dead I'm going to kill you for making me come out here." The once lively town was now at the mercy of the sand. Nyx made his way through the ghost town making sure to survey every part of the town hoping that luck would be on his side and the had managed to miss some evidence of Qrow's disappearance. The town took on the look of a western town from the old west, shops that were covered in sand surrounded the town with a few housing complexes. Nyx continued through the desolate town when a sudden gust of wind blew towards him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Crap! A sand storm!" He pushed against the powerful wind and sand and made his way into a nearby building to hold off while the sandstorm passed. He took off the glasses and pulled the scarf away from his mouth. The building he found himself in was an old saloon that matched the scenery in western movies. Tables were turned and chairs we scattered all over the place. An old piano sat in the corner of the saloon, and the bar looked as if no one had tampered with it. Nyx walked towards the bar and vaulted over the counter, he picked up a bottle and it read _"Vacuo's Desert Vodka"_ He looked at the bottle and shrugged, he popped open the bottle and took a sip "Wow! That's some good stuff, I should save this for later." He said as he stuffed the bottle into his satchel. He made his way up the stairs of the saloon and looked into each and every room on the second floor, finding nothing but beaten up beds with sand filled sheets, and broken down television sets. He took a seat on one of the beds and took out the vodka and took a drink "Where the hell are you, Qrow?"

He took off his boots and shook out the sand that had snuck its way into the Hero's combat boots. Once he thoroughly shook out the sand out of his boots he put them back on and took one last sip of the vodka before he put it back into his bag. He looked out the window as the sandstorm looked as if it had begun to die down. He got up from the bed and made his way out of the saloon.

"Damn, that storm came out of nowhere!" Nyx heard a voice shout from outside the saloon, he rushed towards one of the windows and carefully peeked out of the window. Two White Fang members, armed with guns walked towards the saloon "Man, we should stop in here real quick, I feel like grabbing that last bottle of vodka."

"CRAP!" Nyx thought to himself

"Fine, but make it quick. We have to meet that guy from Niflheim, and I don't want to be late and make him angry."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll hurry up inside."

"If I want answers this is the best time to get them." Nyx thought to himself.

As the White Fang member walked into the saloon Nyx quickly unsheathed his kukris and grabbed the White Fang member, before the White Fang member outside of the saloon could react Nyx through his Kukris, hitting the Faunus in his throat, killing him. The White Fang member shook himself loose and tossed Nyx over his shoulder, Nyx landed on the ground with a loud grunt escaping his mouth as he landed. The White Fang member made a dash towards his gun, but Nyx managed to trip him as he passed him, Nyx then jumped to his feet and unsheathed his other Kukris and tackled the White Fang member with his dagger against his throat.

"If you want to live, you'll tell me where the Huntsman is!"

"The what?"

Nyx used the butt of the daggered and striked the White Fang member's nose, causing him to bleed. "TELL ME!" Nyx shouted, not wanting to waste time with the pronoun game with the White Fang member. "Start talking!"

"I-I can't…. He'll kill me!"

"What makes you think I won't!" Nyx shouted as he added force onto the dagger, cutting the faunus' throat a bit.

"O-Okay… just please don't kill me, I have a family!" The White Fang member pleaded

"Then tell me what I want to know!"

"If you wanted to see the Huntsman you should've just asked." A calm voice said from behind Nyx. Before Nyx could turn towards the voice he is knocked out unconscious.

"What the hell?" Nyx said as he woke up in a cell. He rubbed the back of his head and got up from the bed, dust and silence filled the air, the jail looking building looked as if were abandoned for decades, and he was its first guest, well second guest.

"You awake, Nyx?" He heard a familiar voice calling from the other side of the cell.

"Qrow? Is that you? Holy shit you're alive!"

"Yeah, I am." Qrow said as he took a sip from his flask "So what are you in for?" Qrow asked sarcastically.

"After you went radio silent for a week Ozpin asked me to come look for you… So I came here to rescue you."

"Well this is one hell of a rescue." Qrow sarcastically said with a chuckle and Nyx joined in.

"Where the Hell are we, Qrow?" Nyx asked as the laugh died down

"Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue." Qrow said as he took another sip, then reached his hand out of the bar to offer Nyx a drink and Nyx took the flask and took a sip of his own "I had been following this lead on a crypt that was close to Vacuo, but surrounded by Grimm. The last thing I remember is finding the crypt, then I blacked out and woke up here. The only people I've seen besides you are the White Fang members that brought you in."

"How the hell do we get out?"

"Hey, don't ask me. You're the rescue party here."

Just then the door that lead out of the cells opened and in walked one man.

"Good evening, gentleman." Ardyn said in a calm voice as he removed his hat and bowed "I do hope you're feeling comfortable."

Nyx and Qrow both leaned against the cell doors that separated them and Ardyn

"I do hope these animals weren't too rough with you, you are our guest."

"You're the chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia, aren't you?" Nyx questioned "I saw you enter the throne room the day of the attack."

"That very one." Ardyn said with a condescending smile

"What do you want with us?"

"I don't want anything from you, it's the emperor that would like a word with you two."

"What? Why would the emperor want to speak with us?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. I don't want to have to have these animals drag your unconscious bodies so I recommend you come peacefully." Ardyn said as he unlocked the cell doors. "Come peacefully and you may walk yourselves to the carrier, but make no mistake. If you try to run I will have you two killed."

Qrow and Nyx reluctantly agreed and followed Ardyn to the helicarrier that waited outside the jailhouse.

 **Niflheim**

The airship that carried Nyx and Qrow landed in a militarized camp, the camp was protected by antenna like pole that emitted energy that protected it against attacks, somewhat like the crystal had been doing for Insomnia. Qrow and Nyx continued to follow the chancellor through the camp that had stationed soldiers in full body armour, and mechs that needed no driver to operate.

"This is insane." Nyx said as he watched in awe at the magnitude of the strength that Niflheim had.

"This is just the beginning" Ardyn said with a smirk "Soon, we will be able to march against the rest of Remnant."

"You won't win." Qrow said with a calm voice "Noctis will stop you."

Ardyn stopped in his tracks with the mention of Noctis and turned towards the two with the same smirk on his face "Awh yes, the young King of Insomnia. It's true that an incredible power lies dormant within him, but that will not be enough to stop our reign, but he is more than welcomed to try." Ardyn said as he turned and continued to walk. As they continued to make their way through the heavily guarded camp, something had caught Nyx's attention that caused him to stop and nearly tremble in fear.

"Yo, Nyx. What's up?" Qrow questioned as he noticed Nyx had stopped walking

"Now you see why we will not be stopped." Ardyn said in a calm but menacing tone as he he looked at what Nyx had been looking at.

Niflheim soldiers were riding Beowulves like horses, and teaching Death Stalkers who to attack.

"T-They're learning to use the Grimm!" Nyx said in shock

"And that's not all, but I'm afraid that will have to wait for another time." Ardyn said as he he continued to walk

"We have to report this to Ozpin." Qrow whispered to Nyx who nodded in agreement.

"But how the hell are we going to get out of here? There's no way in hell we'll be able to fight our way through. There's too many of them."

"Yeah, I'm still working on that."

Ardyn then led them to a car that would take them the rest of the way to the Imperial palace.

As they drove through Niflheim it was clear that for the last few decades since the war between Niflheim and the rest of Remnant they had been working and waiting for their time to strike and it was growing near. Nyx could see that Niflheim was ahead when it came to technology and weapons, especially seeing that they are able to domesticate Grimm of various sizes. How

things were looking, the rest of Remnant would not have a fighting chance against Niflheim.

"Here we are." Ardyn said as they arrived at the Niflheim palace. "Our Majesty awaits for you inside." Ardyn said as he motioned for them to head into the palace, that looked to be twice the size of the palace in Insomnia. Imperial soldiers led Qrow and Nyx through labyrinth like corridors until they arrived at one gold plated door.

"Your Majesty, the two Vale Huntsman are here, as you requested." An Imperial soldier announced

"Let them in."

The soldiers motioned for Qrow and Nyx to enter the throne room and they did. The room was huge, the walls filled with portraits of past Kings and past royal families.

"Nyx Ulric, I must say, it's a bit of a surprise to see you still alive after that day. I'm impressed you were able to escape Glauca."

"It's going to take more than that to take me down."

"We'll have to see about that, now you may be wondering why I have summoned for you, it's simple. Nyx, you are close to the King, so I have a proposition for the both of you."

"Proposition?" Qrow asked with a questioning look

"Yes. If you bring me the King I shall repay you by sparing your lives, and the lives of your loved ones. Qrow, you have nieces, am I right?"

Qrow then gave Emperor Aldercapt a hateful look which made the Emperor smile a wicked smile

"Bring Noctis and I will spare them."

Qrow stood there silently as if he were thinking about the Emperor's proposition, all he had to do was bring Noctis and his family would be saved.

"Qrow! You can't seriously be thinking about it!"

A smirk then formed on Qrow's face and he lifted his head and looked into the Emperor's eyes. "I don't have to make a deal with you… Because Noctis will beat you and your whole damn army! No matter the size or the strength of your army you won't stop him, I may not know him personally but many people have died for the safety of that kid and there's no doubt in my mind that he will be the one to destroy your damn army! He's the hope of Remnant and he will bring you to your knees!"

The Emperor just sat there quietly then smiled a wicked smile that could match the Devil's "I knew you would decline my generous offer, in truth that is not why I wanted you here. You see my new pets need to be trained in the way of killing Huntsman and I believe you two would be the perfect subjects." Aldercapt said as he motioned for his soldiers who surrounded Nyx and Qrow. "Take them to the arena!"

The soldiers point their weapons at Nyx and Qrow and force them to leave.

"Make sure those two don't leave here alive." Aldercapt ordered Ardyn

"As you wish, your majesty."

Nyx and Qrow were lead outside of the palace and towards the car that they had arrived in, as soon as he saw an opening Nyx turned and managed to disarm one of the soldiers and take their sword, BAM!... Nyx dropped the sword and fell to his knees as blood begin to fill his black shirt.

"NYX!" Qrow shouted to his downed friend

"The Emperor would like for you to die at the hands of our little pets, but sadly I just do not have the time for that." Ardyn said as he smiled "So I hope you don't mind if I just kill you both right here."

"YOU BASTARD!" Qrow made a dash for Ardyn but was stopped by a single bullet and fell beside his friend "I-I'm sorry, Nyx. This is my fault…" Qrow said but received no response.

"Please deliver them to Beacon Academy, and be quick about it. His Majesty would not appreciate the smell of blood filling the streets of his wonderful kingdom."

"Right away, sir!"

The soldiers picked up Nyx and Qrow and tossed them into the car and exited the Kingdom

"This is sure to rile the young King." Ardyn said with a smirk.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	19. Chapter XIX

**A/N**

 **Gravenimage – Yes, Noctis will be able to summon spirits, but that won't be until later on in the story.**

 **W U do di 2 me- You're welcome :3**

 **Guest- Yeah, I agree with you, but PING was the only thing I could really think of with their names**

 **Chris1037- Sorry, I can't say. You'll just have to wait c:**

 **On a side note you guys should check out xXRWBYFan2017Xx's RWBY and FFXV crossover story, it definetly adds a unique point of view than the other stories and I personally enjoy the story and the whole first person POV!**

 **Chapter XIX: Best Day Ever**

 **Beacon Cafeteria**

It was the first day of 2nd semester and teams RWBY and PING minus Gladiolus who was sitting with his Faunus girlfriend and her team and Ruby who was nowhere to found. Weiss was going over some notes from last semester, Yang and Prompto were playing against each other on their scrolls, Noctis was catching grapes in his mouth that were thrown by Nora from the table across from them, and Blake and Ignis were saying nothing while looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow… You guys are weird…" Noctis said as caught another grape and saw that neither Ignis or Blake had touched their breakfast or even looked away "Seriously, Specs… You guys are creeping me out." Noctis said but received no response from either his teammate or the part cat teen.

"They can't hear you." Yang said as she kept hear eyes on her scroll "Those two lovebirds have basically blocked out all communication from the outside world that is not within their gazes."

"Hey, Weiss. Have you seen Ruby?" Noctis asked the Ice queen catching another grape and giving Nora a thumb up

"Not since this morning." Weiss said focused on her notes

"Hm. I wonder where she could be?"

And then as if on cue Ruby came almost out of nowhere with a big binder in hand and slammed it onto the table which finally caught the attention of Ignis and Blake.

The binder has "Vytal Festival Activities. Property of Weiss Schnee" crossed out and "Best Day Ever Activities" over it.

Ruby clears her throat and stands straight, giving a determined look towards her table "Sisters, friends, boyfriend… Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss said offended

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby started

"This ought to be good" Yang said putting down her scroll

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as friends, and have the most fun anyone has ever had… ever!"

Weiss began to eye the binder on the table and gave Ruby the stink eye "Did you steal my binder?"

"I am not a crook." Ruby responded with peace signs

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked her leader

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!"

Prompto puts his arm around Yang and gives a smile to his friends at the table "Well I want to start my semester off with a Yang!" Prompto said earning a smile and chuckle from his girlfriend, but facepalms from everyone else at the table

"Not you too." Noctis said as he facepalmed

Just then an apple comes flying from JNPR's table and hits Prompto in the face, and a boo is heard coming from Nora.

"look guys, it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today!"

"You know, Ruby. I'm proud of you for setting up something like that, but honestly I was kind of hoping to just relax and nap the last day of break." Noctis said which earned him a pout from his girlfriend

"NO! Noctis! You can't just sleep! We have to spend the last day of break together!" Ruby said with a pout.

"I don't know, Ruby. I was also hoping to spend today alone with Iggy." Blake said with a purr as she cuddles against Ignis which made him blush

"Ugh! You guys are ruining everything!"

Just then another apple comes flying towards Yang, but she catches it and throws back towards where it came from, and Nora begins to giggle.

"I think however we spend the last day, we should spend it as a team!" Weiss said

"Ice Queen is right!" Noctis said, earning him the stink eye from said Queen. "We should spend the last day together, we'll even get Gladiolus to bring along Velvet! We'll make it a team outing!"

'Well I for one think that- "Before Weiss could finish a pie hits her in the face, Noctis tries his best not to laugh while Yang, Ruby, and Prompto begin to laugh hysterically.

 **Outside the Cafeteria**

Sun and an unfamiliar guy with blue hair, a red jacket, white shirt with a tie, and black pants walk together towards the cafeteria while Sun tells him about the events that had happened last semester.

"Man, that's harsh." The blue haired boy said

"I know, we were fighting side by side, she was superfast, then this dude came out of nowhere and made weapons appear out of nowhere, and then there was this girl with swords coming out her back, oh oh oh, and I threw a banana at one of the guys, which sounds gross, but it was awesome."

"Nice!" The blue haired boy said as he fist bumped Sun

"But the worst part is… she already has a boyfriend…"

"Don't worry, my young Sun. There are plenty of fishes out in the sea."

The two of them continue to walk towards the cafeteria, and through the cafeteria windows kids are running and hiding under tables as food starts to fly all over the place.

"They're just in here, I'm super excited for you to meet them, so be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude." The blue haired boy said as he pointed towards what he was wearing and his hair

"Good point."

They both head into the cafeteria, and once they open the door a flood of students begin to pour out of the cafeteria as they yell "FOOD FIGHT!" Team JNPR stand atop of a tower of tables and chairs as Nora stands above them and lets out a menacing laugh

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" Nora said with her menacing laugh.

Noctis stood on a table across from JNPR's newly erected tower with his team and RWBY behind him. "Your rule over this land shall end here, evil queen!" Noctis shouted as the rest of his friends shouted in agreement

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Nora shouts as she jumps off the tower and her team follows her lead.

Ruby joins her boyfriend as they lead their army into battle with the evil Queen, Nora.

"Yang, turkey!"

Yang rolls over to the turkeys and sticks her fist into them, she then uses them to punch incoming watermelons, she covers Prompto as he picks up his own fruit and throws them towards the enemy, he lands a hit on Jaune who falls to the ground after being hit. A piece of watermelon that ricocheted off Yang's fists flies towards Noctis, but before it could hit him, Gladiolus blocks the attack with a surprisingly long French bread stick.

"Glad you could make it, big guy."

"It is my job to protect the King." Gladiolus said with a smirk.

"Looks like we're getting our asses handed to us." Noctis said as he surveyed the scene, Prompto had been taken out by a flying sausage, Ruby and Weiss were holding their own against Pyrrha and Jaune, and Blake and Ignis were busy at work healing the wounded Prompto and Yang had just been taken out by Ren after trying to avenge her fallen boyfriend.

"I've got the queen." Noctis said as he picked up his 16 inch French bread

"Looks like I'll take on the ninja." The two of them got out of cover and rushed towards their opponents.

Noctis made his way to Nora, who had made her way back to the tower of tables. Noctis had his bread in hand, ready to take on the evil queen. "Stop this madness!" he said to Nora who had her back towards the young King.

"Noctis, my old friend…"

"It doesn't have to end this way!"

"I have brought peace to my new empire!"

"You're new empire? Nora, you are not the same girl I knew from long ago…"

"Don't make me destroy you, Noct."

"Nora, my allegiance is to Beacon, to democracy!"

"If you're not with me, then you are my enemy…"'

Noctis wields his bread with both hands and readies himself in a fighting stance "I will stop you, Nora. Beacon will not fall."

"You will try."  
Nora back flips off the table with her bread drawn and the both of them begin to battle, each block and parries the other's attacks, sending them to a standstill as they bring destruction to the room with their breadsaber battle.

Gladiolus makes his way to Ren, who silently awaits him with two salami sticks in hand.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, Ren."

"Your allegiance is with Noctis, and mine is with Nora. There's no other way this could've gone."

"Very well, I will serve my King to the fullest."

"And I shan't let you get in the way of my Queen's domination."

Noctis and Nora continue their battle as they each land a few hits "You've gotten better, Noctis."

"Whatever it takes to stop you!"

They jump on a table and battle, moving back and forth on the table, Nora goes for an overhead slash, but Noctis blocks it, which then leaves him open and Nora kicks him in the gut sending him flying off of the table and to the ground, making him lose grip of his breadsaber. Nora takes this opportunity and lunges at Noctis and attempts an attack now that he has no weapon. Noctis closes his eyes awaiting his doom, but he never feels the crunch of the bread hitting against him, he opens his eyes and sees a familiar crimson haired teen, in front of him, with bread crumbs all over her school uniform.

"N-No, Ruby!"

Ruby falls backwards, but Noctis manages to catch her before she hits the ground. "A-Are you okay, Noctis?"

"You idiot."

She caresses his cheek and closes her eyes

"NOOOO!" Noctis shouts at the top of his lungs. He puts down Ruby and picks up his breadsaber and aims towards Nora "I won't let you get away with this!"

"Bring it."

Gladiolus kicks Ren, sending him flying into one of the tables and lunges towards him and smashes down, but Ren barely manages to escape the devastating blow and the attack hits the table, sending the food that had been on top of it flying into the air. As the food falls towards the ground, Ren kicks them towards Gladiolus who is unable to block them in time and gets hit by the foods. Ren then throws his salami links and each hit their target and sends Gladiolus to the ground, defeating his opponent.

Noctis and Nora battle, equally match, both landing attacks and parrying and blocking each other's attacks. Noctis disarms Nora and goes for an overhead slash, but is stopped by a kick to the chest by Ren. The kick sends Noctis flying but he manages to keep himself balanced and standing.

"What did you do to Gladio?!"

"He was an exceptional opponent, but he fell all the same as my other opponents."

Noctis looks down at the ground and squeezes his breadsaber

"Do you admit defeat yet, Noctis?" Nora said with a smirk present on her face "You have lost all of your allies, you can't defeat us."

Noctis stood their silently as he looked at all his fallen comrades spread over the battleground "Their sacrifices will not be in vain…" Noctis said under his breath

"What was that?"

"For Gladio, Prompto, Ignis, Weiss, Blake, Yang…. And for Ruby… I AM GOING TO FINISH YOU!"

In a flash of crystal residue Noctis appears above the two and he lands a hit on Ren, sending him to the ground, before Nora could react he kicks her in the side sending her to the opposite side of Ren. Noctis throws the breadsaber towards Ren and warps to it and drop kicks Ren as he attempts to stand up, knocking him down and defeating him. Noctis then warps towards Nora and sweeps her into the air, he throws the bread into the air and warps to it. He begins to unleash a barrage of attacks and then hits her with a final slash that sends her into the tower they had built, causing it to crumble down to the ground.

"My friends are avenged."

"Wow…." Was all the blue haired teen could say with a confused expression after witnessing the food fight between the friends

"I know right, aren't they awesome?!" Sun said with a smile on his face

Just then Glynda walks in wearing an angry expression, with a few swishes from her riding crop all the destroyed tables and chairs were put together and the students were all sitting atop of tables after they had been reassembled

"Children please, do not play with your food." Glynda said with a calm anger "And you, Noctis. You should know better not to horse around like that, you could've been hurt!" She said as she fixed her glasses "I swear you are so much like your reckless father."

"Come now, Glynda. They're just kids." Ozpin said as he walked behind her and to her side.

"They are supposed to be Huntsman and Huntresses, defenders of Remnant, and I will not have Noctis behave so recklessly."

"let them enjoy it while they can, it's not a title they'll have forever, besides, why do you care what happens to the young King?" Ozpin said with an amused smile, which earned him an eye roll and irritated look from Glynda before she turned to leave the cafeteria, leaving the friends to laugh as they look at each other covered in food.

 **Outside of Beacon**

As the sun began to set Qrow struggle to open his eyes, he was weak but he was alive. He looked to his side and saw Nyx wo was barely holding onto his life "Don't worry, Nyx. I'm gonna get us help." Qrow said as he made his way to Nyx's side, as soon as he made his way to his friend he noticed a statue that overlooked them, he looked at the statue of the Huntsman in front of him and he let out a sigh of relief "We're at Beacon."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	20. Chapter XX

**A/N**

 **Sorry for the month wait, I promise to update at least once a week now.**

 **Evaknight075 - Noctis doesn't find out until about Vol. 3 and the titans will show up mid Vol. 2**

 **Thunder Dragon - I would accept a challenge if I know the series and sorry but I'm not a big Harry Potter fan (I've only seen about 2 movies) So I don't think I would really do it justice.**

 **Chapter XX:**

After the overly dramatized food fight that team RWBY, PING, and JNPR had caused in the cafeteria the three teams were forced to clean the whole cafeteria.

Noctis looked out of the highly placed window and let out a whistle "I can't believe this took the whole day."

"Yeah, but it was toooootally worth it." His older brother replied with a big smile on his face.

"It was quite enjoyable." Pyrrha said with her soft smile.

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Nora shouted as she picked up a pie and was ready to throw it until her childhood friend stopped her from undoing the hard work they had just finished.

"No, Nora!"

"Awwwww." Nora replied as she hung her head low in disappointment.

"Looks like we finished just in time for dinner." Ignis said as he noticed a group of students walking into the cafeteria.

As the group of friends finished cleaning up their mess they all began to throw the equipment onto Noctis who began to struggle with all the buckets, mops, brooms, and dustpans suddenly blocking his view.

"Seriously?" Noctis said with an annoyed expression "You're all gonna make me return all this?"

"Don't worry, Noct. I'll grab you a plate." His girlfriend replied with a bright smile on her face.

Noctis sighed as his friends walked towards the food line, leaving him to carry all the cleaning supplies. He headed out the door of the cafeteria and began to make his way towards the supply closet. With all the supplies blocking his view he had accidently bumped into a student and fell with all the supplies toppling onto the young prince.

"Damn it." Noctis said with a deep sigh as he took off the mop bucket that landed on his head and soaked him.

"I'm really sorry about that." A feminine voice said as she offered the young prince a helping hand.

"No, it's my fau-" Noctis started but stopped as he stared in a trance at the female that had helped him up. She is wearing a Haven school uniform, and has long black hair.

"I-it was totally my fault." Noctis said with a blush on his face as he began picking up the supplies, the Haven student begins helping him and so do two other Haven students, both wearing Haven uniforms, one is a female with green hair and the other is a male with grey hair.

"Thanks." Noctis said as they handed him the supplies "I appreciate the help umm…"

"Cinder." The female replied with a seductive like smile "And you are?"

"U-Um… Noctis."

"I wonder if all Beacon boys are as cute as you, Noctis." Cinder said with a wink and a smile as she straddled past Noctis who was still entranced with her beauty.

"Hey, Noctis. I hope we see each other often." She said looking back at him with a smile on her face.

As soon as Cinder and the two other students who Noctis had assumed were her teammates Noctis shook himself to get him out of the trance and continued towards the supply closet. As soon as Noctis dropped off the supplies he made his way back to the cafeteria, the whole way back to the cafeteria he couldn't get Cinder out of his head, even though their meeting was a short one she had gotten to him and he couldn't get her out.

"Stop it, Noctis!" He thought to himself "You already have a girlfriend, and you love Ruby."

Even though he kept reminding himself of that fact he couldn't help it.

He got to the cafeteria and saw his friends at the usual table with an open seat for him next to Ruby. Noctis made his way to the open seat and sat down as Ruby slid him a plate of food.

"I already took the vegetables of your plate, Noctis." Ruby said to her boyfriend with a loving smile, but received no response from said guy as he looked to be daydreaming. Ruby shook him until he came back to remnant.

"Huh?" Noctis said as he noticed the odd looks he was getting from everyone at the table

"Are you okay, Noct?" Ruby questioned

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really hungry." With that said Noctis began to chow down on his food all the while he still had the image of Cinder in his mind.

"Hey, guys." A familiar faunus voice called out.

"Hey Velvet!" Everyone greeted the bunny faunus as she took a seat next to Gladiolus

"So I heard you guys had a pretty epic food fight today at lunch?"

"Oh yeah, it was tooootally epic!" Prompto replied with his mouth full of food in which he received a hit to the back of hte head from his blonde girlfriend

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Prompto. That's nasty!" She said with her mouth also full of food.

"You shouldn't be talking." Weiss said

"I'm so upset I missed it!"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to have another one for you to participate in." Jaune said sarcastically

"How was the mission?" Velvet's towering boyfriend asked

"It was fine, just a simple recon mission for any white fang hangouts."

"Did your team find anything?" Ruby asked

"Not a single thing besides grimm."

"Well I'm glad you came back safe." Gladiolus said giving her a soft smile which made her smile.

The group of friends finished their meals and decided to call it a night with them returning to their rooms.

 **With Team RWBY**

"Did you guys notice something wrong with Noctis?" Ruby asked as she hopped onto her bed in her pajamas.

"What do you mean?" Her older sister questioned as she played a game on her scroll.

"I mean when he came back from returning the supplies he just seemed…. Distant."

"I'm sure you're just overthinking it, Ruby." Blake said adding her two cents without looking up from her book that she had been reading.

"I don't know." Ruby said obviously bothered.

"Listen you dolt. I'm sure Noctis is still getting over the fact that he has lost his home and father. He's most likely still recovering from that." Weiss said

"You know what, you guys are right, I'm probably just overreacting."

 **With Team PING**

"You can't be serious." Prompto said giving his little brother an almost angry look "How can you say you fell for some other girl when you're dating Ruby?!"

"I-I don't know…." Noctis said with his eyes glued to the dorm room floor "It's just that ever since I saw her I can't get her out of my mind no matter how hard I try."

"Well try harder!"

"You think I want to be thinking like this? I love Ruby, it's just that…. I don't know."

"Listen, your highness. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but if you truly do feel like that you should be honest with Ruby, she deserves that."

Noctis let out a deep sigh as he flopped onto his bed "I never said I was going to break up with Ruby, I just don't know."

Ignis took off his glasses and set them onto the nightstand next to his bed and laid his head onto his pillow "Whatever you do I hope you don't hurt that girl." Ignis said as he turned off the lights

"Yeah, me too." Noctis said as he dove into thought until he was able to fall asleep.

 **The next morning**

Teams PING, RWBY, and JNPR were all sitting in class as they waited for the rest of the students to walk in as they were miraculously the first students to arrive. Ruby looked at Noctis who hadn't spoken a word to her besides the usual "good morning." and she couldn't help but feel saddened.

"Hey, Noctis." She said in a shy soft voice as she did when they first met.

"What's up?"

"A-Are you mad at me or something?" She said afraid of the answer she might get.

"No, why? Should I be?"

"N-No, it's just that you haven't really spoken to me today and usually you would've at least gave me a good morning kiss, but you didn't."

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm just really tired, that's all."

"O-Oh, okay." Ruby said still saddened knowing that it wasn't just exhaustion that had taken her boyfriend.

"Good morning, class!" Prof. Port said with his thunderous voice that was enough to wake any sleeping students in his class "Before we get started I would like for you all to give a warm welcome to the transfer students from Haven academy that will be joining us this semester. As he finished his sentence a group of Haven students walked into the class and Noctis' eyes fell on a familiar black haired student who walked past him

"Hey, Noctis." Cinder said in a seductive tone and winked as she moved passed him and took a seat across from him, putting her in his view.

Ruby noticed Noctis' blush as she passed him and felt her heart immediately sink. "N-Noctis, who's that?"

"Huh? Oh she's just some student from Mistral that I met yesterday."

"Oh." Was all Ruby said as she looked down to the floor.

During most of the class Ruby couldn't help but notice all the looks Cinder had been giving Noctis, even though Noctis never returned the looks she knew that he never took his eyes off her. As soon as the bell rang Ruby rushed out of the classroom leaving nothing but rose petals behind.

"What's wrong with Ruby?" Yang asked Noctis

"I don't know, but I'll find out." Noctis rushed to follow his girlfriend but she was long gone before he could even exit the class, but he knew right away where she'd be. Noctis made his way to the school garden where he and Ruby had frequent on the weekends and their days off and there she was, sitting against the same tree they always sat at.

"Hey Rubes." Noctis said to the teen who had her face in her face in between her brought up knees "What's wrong?"

"That Haven student." She said with a muffled voice

"What about her?"

"You were looking at her."

"I-I'm sorry, Ruby." Noctis said almost choking on his words.

Ruby brought up her tear filled face and looked at Noctis "You were looking at her like you would look at me."

"N-No, Ruby."

"I know you were!" Ruby shouted as she tried to hold back more tears from coming out.

Noctis let out a deep sigh and took a seat next to Ruby, and the two of them sat in silence.

"I-" Noctis started but was interrupted by Ruby

"We should break up." She said in a soft tone.

This took Noctis by surprise and his heart felt as if it just shattered into pieces. "Wh-What?"

"We should break up." Ruby repeated with a saddened tone

"Y-You don't mean that, do you, Ruby? I-It was just a look, that's it. I swear Ruby."

"You don't get it, Noctis. That look you gave her, that look was always reserved for me, that told me that you would always love and care about me, and you gave it to someone else."

By this point Noctis had tried his best to hold back his tears that begun to swell up "R-Ruby, please. You don't mean this."

"I-I do, Noctis."

Before Noctis could get another word in Ruby used her semblance and dashed out of garden and left Noctis by himself.

"Damn it, Noctis." He thought to himself "You're such an idiot."

Just then Noctis' scroll began to vibrate, he took it out and read a message from Prompto

"Ozpin wants us to meet him in the medical bay, he says it's important."

Noctis did his best to hide the fact that he had been crying and made his way to the medical bay.

Noctis made it to the medical bay and saw his team, team RWBY and Ozpin standing in front of a closed off room. Ruby kept her distance from Noctis and didn't spare him a single glance.

"What's going on?" Noctis asked no one in particular

Ozpin let out a deep sigh and adjusted his glasses "I regret to inform you that Nyx and Qrow were found severely wounded from bullet wounds."

"Wait what?!" Gladiolus said

"Their aura should've stopped it." Weiss said

"Yes, it should've. But somehow these bullets were able to negate their aura."

"Are they going to be okay?" Ruby asked with her hands over her mouth

"Yes, that is the bit of good news I have. They both have made it past the hard parts."

"Can we see them?" Yang asked

"Of course, just keep your voices down, they need their rest."

The group made their way into the medical room and saw both Nyx and Qrow connected to machines that assisted their breathing.

"How long do they have to stay here, like this?"

"The doctors say they should be ready to go in a few days."

"It was Niflheim, wasn't it?" Noctis said with anger in his voice

"We don't know that for sure."

"Who else could it be?! Ozpin, we need to act!"

"No, we must keep a calm mind, Noctis."

"Screw that, Niflheim is behind this, there's no doubt about it."

"And if they were? Do you plan on taking on a whole army by yourself?"

"If that's what needs to be done, then yes."

"I have sent word to General Ironwood, he should be here in a few days."

So what are we supposed to do until then? SIt back and hope Niflheim doesn't try anything?"

"That's all we can do for the moment, Noctis."

Noctis left the medical bay with his team behind him.

"Please don't tell me you're planning to do something rather idiotic." Ignis said

"We're headed to Mistral."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	21. Chapter XXI

**Chapter XXI:**

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Yang asked concerned about her younger sister. It had been a few hours since Noctis and his team had left and team RWBY were stuck back at Beacon, waiting for their return.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby said trying to sound like her usual self but failing.

Yang hopped into Ruby's bed next to her and gaver he sister a concerned smile "Come on, Ruby. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"It's nothing, really, Yang."

"Is it about the young prince?"

Ruby stayed silent which spoke volumes.

"So what happened?"

"I-I don't really want to talk about it."

"Come on, Ruby. I can't help if you don't let me."

"W-We… I…. I broke up with him."

'Wait, what?!" Yang said surprised at her sister's response "You're kidding right? You guys seemed so in love with each other, what happened?"

"I saw him staring at another girl."

"That's it? Ruby guys always look at other girls."

"You don't get it, Yang. Noctis never looked at another girl the way he looked at me, but he did. I-It hurt me…" Tears began to form in Ruby's eyes and Yang did her best to comfort her little sister.

"It's okay, Ruby. I know Noctis still loves you and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You should talk to him when they get back."

"Where did they go anyway?" The heiress asked

 **With Team PING**

"You know Noctis, I'm pretty sure we could've just asked to borrow an airship, I don't think knocking the pilot out was completely necessary." Prompto said looking at the unconscious pilot on the airship.

"He just had some pent up anger he had to let out." Gladiolus said casually

"We don't need you to encourage such behaviour, Gladio." Ignis said as he flew the ship.

Noctis just stood silent, looking out the window at the ocean, thinking about how he screwed up with the girl he loved and cared about more than anything in the world.

"Ignis, take us down." Noctis said as he noticed that they had arrived near the place that he was instructed to go in his vision/dream.

Ignis did as he was asked and landed the airship

"Wow, Ignis, that was a lot smoother than last time." Prompto said with a chuckle.

"Well after our last little adventure I took it upon myself to read a few books on piloting."

"Really?"

"No, I I just watched a few MeTube videos on piloting."

The four friends continued on an almost hidden path near a small wooded swamp that you wouldn't be able to find unless you were really looking, Noctis led the group as they walked through puddles of mud.

"Why exactly are we here, Noct?" Prompto questioned as he covered his nose to block out the smell.

"I had a vision that told me to come here."

"A vision? So we're here in the middle of a swamp because you had a "vision""

"Basically."

"Greeeeeat." Prompto said sarcastically

"Stop whining Prompto, this smell builds character." Gladiolus said

"You know what else builds character? Spas. Why can't we ever visit a spa during one of our missions or an amusement park? It's been nothing but a tomb and now a stinking swamp."

"Relax, Prompto. The sooner we find what we were meant to find the sooner we can leave."

"Wait, so you don't even know what we're looking for?"

"Not exactly."

"Man, I want my bed."

"Isn't this where that meteor had crash landed 20 years ago?" Ignis questioned as he looked at a rather large mountain cliff at the end of the swamp like village.

"It might be."

"Awww man, a mountain is blocking our path, looks like we'll have to head back, better luck next time guys."

Just then Noctis began to climb the cliff as Ignis and Gladiolus followed his footsteps

"You guys aren't seriously gonna climb this thing, are you?"

"You're welcome to stay down there and look out for the alligators." His little brother responded

"Y-You're kidding right?" Just then Prompto heard bubbles popping in the swamp behind him and rushed onto the mountain "W-Wait up, guys!"

 **With RWBY**

Ruby was still in her bed sulking, Weiss had been studying at the small desk they have in their dorm room, Blake was in her bed reading a book as usual, and Ruby's older blonde sister was nowhere to be found, until there was a rather loud bang at their door that made all three girls jump. Ruby slowly got up from her bed and walked towards the door, with her shoulders sulking at her sides.

"Coming."

As soon as Ruby opened the door Yang rushed in holding a towering amount of pizza boxes that blocked her view. Yang pushed Weiss' chair making her slide across the room and dropped the pizza boxes on the desk.

"That's a lot of pizzas." Blake said in her usual unamused tone.

"Well duh. Tonight we are having a girl's night! We're gonna spend the whole night watching movies, eating pizza and then dessert!"

"No thanks." Ruby said as she shuffled back to her bed.

"Come on, Ruby. Nothing soothes a broken heart like pizza, ice cream and friends!"

"I don't really feel like having a girl's night, Yang."

"Well it's too late cause I've already invited everyone." Yang said with a big smile

"What do you mean "everyone"?" Weiss said giving Yang a questioning look

Just then Nora rushed into the room in her pajamas "GIRL'S NIGHT! I AM SO PUMPED!"

Nora grabbed a box of pizza, took a seat on the floor and began to devour the pizza.

Pyrrha, and Velvet more quietly followed behind the hyperactive teen.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said in her usual cheerful tone as she put down her sleeping bag.

"Thanks for inviting me, Yang. I've never been to a girl's night before." The bunny faunus teen said with a smile.

"Sorry guys, but girl's night is cancelled, Ruby doesn't feel like having fun."

"Awwwwwh." Nora said sadly with a full pizza hanging from her mouth

"Isn't that right, Ruby?"

Ruby let out a deep sigh and gave the girls in the room a soft smile "Okay, fine."

 **WITH PING**

Gladiolus was the first one up the mountain, he turned around and gave a hand to Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto.

"Man, please tell me there's some sort of escalator we can take back down." Prompto said as he tried to catch his breath.

"We still have a while to go." Noctis said as he pointed towards a long dirt road up the rest of the mountain.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Looks like you boys could use a lift." A voice called out to the friends.

Noctis turned towards where the voice had come from and saw a familiar face "Hey, aren't you that guy me and my friend ran into in Vale?"

"Ah yes, I do believe we had the pleasure of meeting before." The man said as he removed his fedora and bowed "Ardyn at your service."

"What are you doing here?" Noctis asked him as he gave him a questioning look

"Nothing in particular, I am just a man who prefers the company of mother nature rather than humans."

Ardyn put his fedora back on and headed towards his car that was parked on the dirt hill that led up the mountain and leaned against the car door. "That is a rather long walk, I do not mind giving you four a lift."

"Yes please!" Prompto nearly shouted as he rushed towards the car and hopped into the back seat.

"It would be better than walking." Ignis said

"Fine."

Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus got into Ardyn's car with Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis in the back while Gladiolus took the front seat.

"Buckle up, it is a rather bumpy ride." Ardyn warned as he began to drive.

 **With RWBY**

The girls had just finished eating the last of the pizzas which were mostly devoured by Nora and were all sitting in a circle playing a card game.

"See, Ruby. Don't you feel better?"

"Yeah, I guess this does help." The redheaded teen replied with a small smile

"What happened?" Velvet curiously asked

"M-Me and Noctis broke up…"

"What?!" The girls who weren't apart of team Rwby replied in shock

"How come?" Pyrrha asked

"Did he hurt you?" Velvet asked

"Do you want me to hurt him?" Nora asked

"Really guys, it's nothing, I just don't really want to talk about it."

The room fell into silence for a few minutes until Yang broke the silence

"Come on guys, it's time for dessert!"

"YEESSSSS DESSERT!" Nora shouted as she jumped up from her seat on the floor.

 **With PING**

PING and Ardyn arrived near the mountain top but stopped once they saw that the road ahead was blocked off.

"I'm afraid this is as far as I can take you lads."

"We can walk the rest of the way." Noctis said as he got out of the car "Thanks for the ride."

"Of course, I do hope our paths cross again one day."

The rest of PING got out the car and Ardyn took off as the four friends made their way up the mountain.

"You know, he wasn't as creepy as he looks." Prompto said with a chuckle

"Come on, we still have to make it to the top."

"Are you sure this place doesn't have like a hidden escalator or elevator somewhere?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Yeah, but a man can hope."

The sun beamed on their backs as they got closer to the top of the mountain. The mountain overlooked the Kingdom and the grimm infested swamp.

"Jesus, we're pretty high up." Prompto said with a nervous chuckle as he looked over the ledge of the cliff "Hey Ignis, are we sure that this won't collapse and send us tumbling to our deaths?"

"Not really, but you know what they say. Nothing ventured."

"I really want my bed right now."

"Relax, we're almost at the top."

Before long the four friends made it to the top and gazed at the view that met them as they reached the top of the mountain. The giant hole made from the fallen meteor from long ago had created a surge of unknown energy that filled the sky with purple light.

"Wow." Noctis said looking at the purple sky "I bet Ruby would love this view."

"Come on, your highness. We should do what we came here to do and get out of here before it really does collapse." Gladiolus said with a pat on the young King's back.

"Right."

They began to walk down a hidden path that led away from the hole until the cliff began to rumble below them

"What the hell is going on here, Specs?!"

"I am beginning to think that Prompto may have jinxed us and the mountain really is going to collapse!"

"Hey! Don't blame this on me!"

"Whatever it is we better get out of here before we fall with it!" Gladiolus shouted as he gave everyone a push and they all started to run towards the opening of the small valley.

"We aren't going to make it!"

"We will if you shut up and run!"

They barely manage to reach the opening of the valley as the rocks from above began to crumble to the bottom blocking off the valley.

Prompto let out a chuckle as he looked at the fallen debris behind them "That would've sucked."

Noctis began to walk towards a King's coffin that was placed at the edge of the cliff with a giant stone like titan overlooking the statue, as if it were guarding it. "How the hell did that get up here?"

"'Perhaps that little earthquake was meant to lead us here?"

"Go on and do your stuff, Noct!" Prompto said with encouragement to his little brother as he pushed him closer towards the coffin."

"Here goes nothing, I guess…"

Noctis slowly walked towards the coffin and reached out his hand until a crystallized blade appeared above the coffin and like the others it flew towards Noctis and plunged itself into the young King's chest, adding itself to his Royal arms. The 3 Royal arms circled around Noctis and then disappeared.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that." Prompto said as he watched his brother in awe

"Now that that's done we can get out of here."

As Ignis finished his sentence the ground again began to shake, more violently than before, until the ledge where Noctis had been standing collapse right under him and he went tumbling to the small ledge above, he did his best to grab onto whatever he could but to no prevail, the cliff was too sloped and he slid down nearing the edge that would surely mean his death. As he reached the end of the cliff he flew off the edge, but before he fell deeper a hand grabbed him, stopping him from plunging to the ground. Noctis looked up and saw Gladiolus holding tightly onto the young King's forearm.

"Where would you be without me, huh?"

"Dead." Noctis said looking down below him.

With one pull Gladiolus was able to pull him up to safety.

"That was too close." Noctis said trying to catch his breath "Thanks, big guy."

"Are you two alright down there?"

"Yeah, we're fine! But looks like we're going to have to find another way around, we'll meet up with you two! You guys go ahead!"

"Be careful, you two!"

"Out of the frying pan." Noctis said with a deep sigh.

 **With RWBY**

"I'm so full." Nora said rubbing her belly as she let out a rather manly burp

"Ruby sat there quietly, her plate still full of chocolate chip cookies which Yang noticed right away "Come on, Ruby. You love chocolate chip cookies."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not that hungry."

"I'll eat them!" Nora said with a gleeful shout

"NO Nora! Ruby will eat them."

"She can have them."  
"No, you're going to eat them Ruby. I made them for you, come on just one. My chocolate chip cookies would always make you feel better whenever you were down."

"Fine."" Ruby picked up a cookie from the plate and ate it, as soon as the cookie touched her mouth her eyes shot wide open and she began to engulf the cookies almost as fast as Nora with her pancakes.

"See Ruby, don't you feel better already?"

"Yeah, I guess you were right. The cookies did kind of help."

"Of course they did, I made them! So what's next on our to do list for our sleepover?"

"We could have a little book club!" Blake said enthusiastically

"A what?" The blonde brawler questioned with a confused face

"A book club, we'll go around the room and tell everyone our favourite books and a little bit about them, then we'll have a little discussion."

"Okay, now how bout something that won't put Nora to sleep." Yang said as she motioned towards Nora who had indeed fallen asleep.

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted as she forced herself awake.

"Ohhhh how about we find Ruby a new boyfriend." Yang said with a sly smile

"Wait what?!" The red headed teen shouted "N-No way."

"Come on, Ruby. It's not like you're in a relationship or anything."

"I know bu-"

"Besides there's this new guy, he's a student from another school. I think he said his name was Mercury? Anyways he said that he thinks you're really cute." Yang said with a wink "We should go see if we can find him."

"I-I don't know, Yang."

"Come on, I think this would make a certain king rather jealous." Yang said with a devious smile.

"You think?"

"Oh yeah, this will make him see the error of his ways."

"F-Fine… I'll talk to him, but that's it!"

"Awesome, let's go!" Yang shouted as she grabbed her little sister by her pajama shirt and dragged her out of the room.

"This isn't going to end well." The heiress said as she shook her head in disapproval.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	22. Update

**Hello everyone. I just wanted to make this little update and apologize for taking so long to release the next chapter. I promise to have a much longer chapter than my usual ones and I hope to have it out by the end of this weekend. At the latest Monday night. Thank you everyone for supporting my story and I hope you continue to do so. PS. After this next update I will try my best to bring out a chapter every other week and to have them with atleast 15,000 words.**


	23. Chapter XXII

**A/N**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I had planned to make it longer than my usual chapters but my college work has been piling up on me and I wanted to release the next chapter ASAP but I do plan on releasing a new chapter every other week and having it at least 15,000 words and again sorry for the shorter than usual chapter .**

 **Chapter XXII: Trouble In Paradise**

"To your right, Noct!" Gladio shouted as Noctis dodged the giants right attack. "We can't take this thing on by ourselves!"

'Then it's a good thing we're here!"

Prompto slid down into the pit while firing fire embedded rounds into the titan with Ignis following behind him "You guys alright?"

"Never been better" Noctis said giving his older brother a sarcastic thumbs up "Great, now that we're all here, maybe we actually stand a chance! Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, you guys give me cover while I make my way on top of this guy!"

"Wait! What?!" Was all Prompto could say before he noticed that Noctis had already warped himself to higher ground. "He can't be serious…"

"Well he is YOUR brother." Ignis said with sarcasm in his voice as he summoned his daggers "In any case we better take the titan's attention away from Noctis."

Ignis and Gladio leaped towards the titan and both began unleashing a barrage of slices and lunges at the titan's exposed torso, while Prompto held back firing his seemingly endless array of dust filled bullets. Noctis took advantage of his friend's attempt at a distraction and warped his way towards the titan's upper body. Noctis had reached towards the shoulders of the titan, but the giant had begun to take Notice of Noctis' movements and swung his right hand into his shoulder at an attempt to kill the young Prince. Dust filled the air as the tremendous hand caused a mini earthquake and filled the air with blinding dust. Noctis appeared above the titan's head with his Engine blade in hand and plunged down unto the unsuspecting titan. The titan made another attempt at Noctis' life as he free fell above him, but before the titan's hand could connect, Noctis tossed his sword to the side and warped to it, barely dodging the attack. Noctis then took the time he had for the titan to recover to resume his plunge into the titan's skull. Noctis summoned his greatsword and thrusted it into the giant's skull. The titan bellowed as he made another swipe, this time connecting to Noctis, knocking him off. Noctis quickly regained his composure in mid air and warped himself onto the titan's chest.

"Lend me your strength!" Noctis shouted at the Titan as loud and commanding as he could, to show the titan that he was the one in control. The titan took notice of the young King as the sound of helicopters in the distance grew nearer until a swarm of Niflheim attack choppers came into view and began firing at the titan. The titan threw up its arms keeping the rain of bullets from hitting its face. As the helicopters continued firing a group of Niflheim soldiers began to propel from the helicopters.

"Who do we fight?!" Prompto questioned, reloading his gun.

"Anyone who doesn't look like they belong in a boy band!" Gladiolus responded sarcastically

"D-Do we really?..." Prompto said as he looked over his wardrobe

"... We kinda do…" Noctis said disappointed

"I mean… Look at you and your brother's hair styles. You guys look like anime characters who joined a boy band."

"OH MY GOD WE DO!" Prompto shouted in horror as he dropped to his knees "WE'RE ANIME CHARACTERS WHO FORMED A BOY BAND!"

The soldiers began firing at the titan as they landed, bringing the four friends out of their mid realization. "We can talk about a wardrobe change later, if we make it out alive!"

"Screw this!" Noctis shouted as his friends fought off the Niflheim soldiers. Noctis desummoned his weapon and summoned the Sword of The Wise and the Axe of The Conqueror and warped himself into the air, above the titan. Noctis tosses both of the Royal Arms towards the titan and warps to them. He twirls, mid-air, attacking the titan with both weapons. Noctis then regains his composure and summons the rest of his arsenal as they, along with the Royal Arms, revolve around their user. Noctis launches the crystalize weapons, knocking the titan back. With most of his energy gone Noctis exhaustingly fell to the ground, next to his teammates as the remaining soldiers and helicopters stood in standby.

"What are they waiting for?" Prompto said as he helped his little brother back to his feet "Aren't they going to attack us?"

"They're waiting to see what happens next." Gladiolus said as he put one of Noctis' arms around him to keep him from falling.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum." The titan said as he regained his composure. "The heir to the Lucii bloodline."

With what strength he had left, Noctis stood on his own and walked closer towards the titan.

"My strength… it's what you seek, correct?"

"Yes! I-I beg you… please… lend me your strength!"

"Are you willing to pay the price for such power?"

"Y-" Noctis began but stopped himself and looked towards the ground, contemplating "Yes…"

"Very well... " A stream of light emerged from the towering titan and began to surge into Noctis. Noctis seemed to be suspended in mid air as the light entered him, until there was no more and the titan that had once inhabited the crater had vanished. Noctis fell again to the ground, unconscious. The crater began to tremble as it seemed to cave in on itself.

"We have to get out of here!" Ignis shouted while looking for a way out of the giant hole. Just then a single helicopter descended into the crater and the helicopter doors slid open to reveal a familiar face.

"Fancy meeting you lot here."

"Emerald told me he usually spends his time in the library reading comics." Yang encouraged as she pushed her little sister towards the dorm room door as the rest of the girls followed behind. "This would be the perfect time for you to talk to him!"

"I-I'm not sure about this, Yang." the redheaded teen said as she tried with all her might to stay in place, but only to have her attempts shattered as her older sister's upper body strength was too much for her to handle.

"Do you trust me, Ruby?"

"I-I mean… sort of?"

"That's good enough!"

Ruby let out a small pout as Yang continued to push her towards the library doors with little to no effort in the task.

"Are you sure this would "help" Ruby?" Pyrrha questioned as she noticed Ruby's look of discomfort and uncomfortableness.

"Maybe." Yang replied with a small shrug "but hey, this'll teach Noctis!" A small devilish smile ran across Yang's face as she said muttered those words seemingly to herself.

"Look there he is!" Nora shouted as she pointed enthusiastically into the library door to a teen with grey spike styled hair wearing a black and grey zip up jacket and black pants, reading a comic book.

"Go get 'em little sis!" Yang shouted as she pushed Ruby into the library, who had still been in her pjs.

"Alright, Ruby." She said in her head "You've got this. This'll show Noctis that he's not the only one who thinks I'm cute!"

Ruby awkwardly made her way to the table the teen had been sitting and stood silently as he slowly raised his head from his comic "Uh…. yes?"  
"I-Is it okay if I sit here?" Ruby said blushingly pointing towards the empty seat next to him.

"Sure."

"S-So… what you reading?"

"Scott Pilgrim VS The World"

"OH MY GOD I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!"

"Really? It's one of my favourite graphic novels!"  
"Have you seen the movie? It's soooo good."

"There's a movie? You're kidding!?"

"Nope! I-If you want…. I actually have the DVD m-maybe i-if you want… we could watch it together…"

Mercury began to slightly blush, but was able to keep his cool like composure "S-Sure… there's no one in my dorm right now… if you're free?"

Ruby heavily blushed, her cheeks matching the colour of her hair "Y-Yeah…. Sure!"


	24. update II

**UPDATE**

Just wanted to give an update on the story. I have decided to end the story and I actually decided to instead of leaving the story as is I'm going to write the last chapter and how I had wanted to end it. I'm kind of unsatisfied with the direction I took the story which is why I decided to end it early, but I am thinking about rebooting it. So thank you to everyone who took interest in my first fanfic and sorry to end it abruptly. I do plan on having the last chapter titled _**Apocalypsis Noctis**_ up by next week and it'll be the longest chapter that I have done since it will end the story. So again, thank you to everyone who has read the story and I'll keep you all updated if I do decide to reboot it after I close this one.


End file.
